Teen Time
by eekhoorntje
Summary: Rumplestiltskin had finally managed to find his son in New York. He ran into him but hadn't expected he was still a teenager. Neal/Baelfire agrees on one condition to come home: Rumple had to take teen Emma too. Rumple couldn't do anything but approve. So he asked his old maid Belle for help on the girl part. -Rumbelle- Maybe I will add Hook as a teen, that depends on your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before we start, I have a message for the CaptainSwan fans under the story.**

 **Chapter I**

Rumplestiltskin had finally managed to leave the cursed town. He was walking down the streets of New York, searching for his son.

He craned his neck to reach over the crowd.

He had no idea what his son looked like; it had been at least a few centuries ago that they had seen each other for the last time. Though he was confident that Baelfire was still alive and here, in New York.

His mind was racing. _How am I going to find him in this place?_ Rumple thought frustrated. _If I could only use magic, I could teleport everywhere and it wouldn't take so long._

He froze as he glimpsed a flash of familiarity when a boy from about fifteen maybe sixteen rushed past him. ''Bae,'' he whispered surprised.

He started limping forward after the boy. Click, click, click, his cane sounded as it clanged against the stone pavement.

The boy turned into an alley. Rumple quickly followed and saw him standing in the middle of the darkness. His face was half visible in the dark shadows that the walls cast.

Rumpelstiltskin slowly walked into the alley and noticed the boy was talking to someone. A girl. She had blonde hair, and her face and clothes were dirty. The boy turned when he noticed someone was approaching them.

Rumple watched him as he carefully limped toward them. The boy stood motionless and the girl watched him concerned. ''Neal, are you alright?'' she asked. He didn't reply and continued eyeing the man.

The boy had curly hair and smudges on his face. His clothes were dirty and ripped in several places.

Rumple stopped in front of him and gathered his courage. His eyes burned with tears. ''Bae,'' he whispered. The boy looked into the man's face and replied, ''Papa.''

The silence that followed was uncomfortable and tense. ''I-I'm so…'' Rumple started. ''What are you doing here?'' the boy cut in. The girl watched them with a raised eyebrow. ''Neal, who is this?'' she asked. She was about fourteen years old and probably homeless.

''Neal?'' Rumple asked raising his eyebrow. Neal sighed. ''Emma, this is my father,'' he said. ''Now, what are you doing here?'' he asked coldly turning back to his father. ''Why aren't you home, with your power?'' he asked annoyed. Rumple heaved a sigh. ''I'm sorry Bae,'' he said. A tear rolled down his cheek. ''I've regretted every day I let you go. I've spent every day searching for a way to find you.''

Neal looked at his father angrily. ''That's not what I asked,'' he yelled. ''Why are you here!''

Rumple watched him surprised. ''To find you,'' he said softly. Neal sniffed. ''You could've just come with me then, but you couldn't let go of your power. Why would it be any different now?'' he asked angrily. ''Your power will always be more important to you than I will ever be!'' he shouted.

Rumple closed his eyes. ''Bae…''

''Don't call me Bae!'' he yelled. ''It's Neal now.'' Rumple hesitated and then started over. ''Neal, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't do anything but beg you to come back with me. I don't have my power here, you know that. And I understand that you're angry,'' he said looking at his feet.

''No, no you don't!'' Neal shouted. ''You don't know how it feels to be betrayed by your own father, and- and…'' He stopped. Tears had struck his eyes and he fell down onto his knees. He started sobbing into his hands. ''To be left alone in a cold world,'' he said softly.

Rumple carefully kneeled down leaning against his cane. ''Actually,'' he said softly. ''I do.'' Neal looked up at his father. ''I'll tell you my story if you come back with me,'' he said offering him his hand. Neal's face filled with anger. ''No,'' he said. ''The least you could do is tell me the story,'' he said.

''Alright,'' Rumple said softly. ''You're right.'' He carefully stood up. ''But why won't we first get some food? You look like you're starving,'' he said offering his son another hand. He ignored it and stood up on his own. ''There's a pizza place at the end of the street,'' he said eyeing his father.

''That'll do,'' Rumple said. ''And, Emma must come too,'' he said when Rumple took a step. Rumple nodded.

Neal brought them to the pizza place and opened the door. They quickly sat down at a table in the corner to avoid eavesdroppers. When they had settled down and ordered their pizzas Neal leaned back. ''Start talking,'' he said coldly.

Rumple sighed. ''My dad and I always had to roam through the streets searching for ways to get money. After some time he promised me he would look for a job and left me with some old spinsters. He promised me to come back when he had a job. The old spinsters told me he wouldn't and gave me a magic bean.'' He stopped because the waitress brought them their pizzas.

He waited until she was out of earshot and continued as the teenagers were eating. ''They told me to leave and go somewhere where I wouldn't have to live with his cowardice, to a place where he wasn't known. But was stubborn and went to find him, and together we went to a place he had visited in his dreams as a kid. Neverland to be precise,'' he said.

Neal paused chewing but quickly continued when he saw his father was watching him. The thing his father didn't knew was that he had been in Neverland for about a few centuries.

''He wanted to fly so desperately, that he climbed into one of the highest trees to find fairy dust.'' Rumple's voice faltered. ''Go on,'' Neal urged him. Rumple hesitated and swallowed. ''He met a shadow who told him he could only fly as a kid. So he clambered down and let the shadow take me so he could be young again,'' Rumple said his voice hoarse.

''He gave me up.'' His eyes filled with tears. ''Peter Pan gave me up,'' he said. Neal watched his father with wide eyes and choked on his pizza. He quickly caught his breath again. Emma chuckled. ''Peter Pan?'' she asked. ''Peter Pan from Neverland?'' her eyes were filled with amusement.

Neal watched his father coldly. ''Restrooms,'' he said. Rumple watched him quizzically. ''Now.'' Neal stood up. ''Emma, wait here. We're back in a moment,'' he said looking down at her. He waited until his dad stood and walked to the restrooms.

He slammed the door shut behind him. ''Peter Pan is my grandfather?'' He walked to his father and faced him. ''Why haven't you told me?'' he shouted. Rumple watched him shocked but quickly regained his confidence. ''It wasn't relevant. And why does it matter?'' Rumple asked sheepishly. Neal closed his eyes. ''Have you any idea how it's even possible that I'm still a teenager?'' he asked annoyed.

When his father kept silent he exploded. ''I've been stuck in Neverland the last few centuries,'' he said. ''With my grandfather!'' he yelled. Rumple watched him with wide eyes. ''You've been there for centuries?'' he asked sympathetically. ''That must be horrible.''

Neal balled his fists. ''Come back with me,'' Rumple said. ''We can start over. I will be the father you deserve.''

Neal's face turned red in anger until an idea popped into his head, and he slowly relaxed his muscles. ''On one condition,'' he said slowly. He looked his father in the eye. ''Emma will come with us.''

Rumple raised an eyebrow. ''Do you two have a relationship?'' he asked. Neal turned away. ''Maybe. But that's none of your business,'' he said. ''Do we have a deal?'' he asked sternly watching the door. ''Alright, she can come,'' he said defeated. He wanted his son back so badly, that he wouldn't even care about anything else.

''That girl, do you know anything about her background?'' he asked. Neal raised an eyebrow and turned back to his father. ''Why do you care about her background,'' he asked. Rumple started explaining about the curse and the expected saviour.

''So you've been in prison?'' Neal asked grinning. ''Yes, and I had predicted she would return and break the curse after fifteen years,'' he said. Neal rolled his eyes. ''Fine,'' he said. ''She was found at the edge of a freeway when she was still a baby. She has been part of some foster families, but nothing really worked out. When we met we became friends and since then we wander around New York together.''

Rumple watched him blankly. _She is the one,_ he thought. He checked his watch. ''We have to go, or we'll miss the plane,'' he said.

He left the restrooms and returned to the table and took his coat. ''C'mon Emma, we're going home,'' Neal said offering her his hand. She quickly took it and together they left the pizza place.

 **A/N: Hi. I hope you enjoyed this story. Emma and Baelfire are still teenagers. The dark curse isn't broken yet and everyone still lives with their fake memories, except Rumpelstiltskin of course. By the way, Belle won't be locked up. She has other fake memories than Lacey's because I couldn't use those in the story. She will be just known as Belle but doesn't remember anything from before the curse. By the way before I continue this story, I will have to tell all the CaptainSwan fans that Emma and Neal will be together in this story, because Henry has to appear from some place hasn't he? Well, if you guys want I could add a teenage Hook later. Maybe Hook can be Henry's father. (¬‿¬)**

 **If you want that so desperately just leave a review with your 100% support of the teenage CaptainSwan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Their journey to Storybrooke wasn't very comfortable; Rumple often tried to start conversations but they always ended up in an uncomfortable silence. Emma was really quiet and took some time to think about her future and how different it would be now that things didn't turn the way she'd expected.

''Are you sure you're not hungry, Bae- Neal?'' Rumple asked when the flight attendant walked by. Neal rolled his eyes. ''No, I'm not hungry,'' he said coldly.

Rumple felt really bad about his actions, especially now he realized what he had forced his son to endure.

He turned to Emma. ''What about you?'' he asked trying to keep his mind off his son. ''Are you hungry?''

Emma shook her head. ''No thank you, sir. I'm still full of the pizza,'' she said politely. Rumple smiled and leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. _So I've found Bae, but now I have to take care of this girl too?_ he thought. _But I don't know anything about girls. Belle used to do everything on her own back in the Enchanted Forest; I just minded my own business back there._

 _Wait, Belle. Maybe she can help me._ He opened his eyes and took his cellphone from his pocket. He opened it and composed a message for Belle.

He waited patiently for her to answer. When the phone gave a soft 'pling' he quickly turned it on and read her response.

She had agreed to help him nurture Emma.

He closed his eyes again and fell, without noticing, asleep.

* * *

He had an unusual dream. It started with them entering the shop and Emma and Neal admiring his antique.

Rumple ignored their gasps and 'oohs' and went to the back of the shop. ''Just don't touch anything,'' he called over his shoulder as he opened the door leading to a small room.

''We won't break anything,'' Neal said reassuringly. Rumple sniggered and entered the room. Then the unusual part started; Belle sat at the table reading a book.

He froze. She looked up with a warm smile. ''Belle?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked surprised. She stood up still that warm smile on her face. ''What do you mean, Rumple?'' she asked walking toward him.

''Since when do you call me Rumple?'' he asked confused. His head was spinning and he didn't understand what was happening.

Belle chuckled and took some steps toward him. ''After you saved me from the Evil Queen and we kissed.''

She was really close to him now, there was only one step length between them. ''Kissed?'' he asked his eyes wide. ''But that has never happened,'' he said.

She had stopped in front of him and watched him with a small smile. ''At your estate, in the Enchanted Forest before the curse.'' She caressed his cheek. He shivered and felt very uncomfortable, though he unexpectedly savored her touch. ''You-you remember the Enchanted Forest?'' he asked surprised. She nodded. ''I've been waiting here for you to return.''

He watched her confused. ''Have you found your son?'' she asked. Rumple slowly nodded not leaving her eyes.

He never noticed what a beautiful eyes she had. He wanted to drown in them, and never escape. He never wanted to leave her, not anymore.

She watched him with an enchanting smile and a kind face. He slowly tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Her skin was soft and warm.

His hand lingered on her cheek and his heartbeat sped up when she leaned toward him. He didn't fight it, he wanted it. Her soft lips met his and a jolt of excitement shot through his body.

He woke up to Neal's urging shakes. ''We've landed,'' he said trying to wake his father. Rumple slowly opened his eyes and sighed when he found himself back in the plane between Emma and Neal.

He had never felt such a thing before and this was nothing more than just a dream. _This doesn't mean anything,_ he thought trying to convince himself he couldn't fall for some weakness like love. _Love is weakness,_ he thought fighting his longing.

''Come on, we have to go,'' Neal said desperately. Rumple shook the thoughts away and stood up leaning against his cane.

They quickly exited the plane and set for the airport. Rumple hoped his thoughts would cease after some time, but the more he tried to push them away, the stronger they became.

He focused on the clicking of his cane against the stone ground. When they had left the airport Rumple brought them to his car. ''Quickly, we have to hurry if we want to make it back before dark,'' he said. But that wasn't the real reason why he wanted to go so badly.

He tried to push the thoughts away again but they returned every time. _Come on Rumple! Focus. She can't love you, not even if you love her. No one loves you,_ he thought trying to regain his focus.

He heaved a sigh and concentrated on the road.

* * *

The sun had almost vanished behind the trees of the forest when they arrived in Storybrooke. Rumple stopped the car in front of his shop. ''You wait here,'' he said to Emma and Neal. ''I have to check something in the shop,'' he said.

Neal didn't respond and looked through the window; he had a hard time accepting that he was back with his father after what had happened between them. But Emma nodded and smiled politely. ''Thank you, sir,'' she said. Rumple smiled quickly and then exited the car.

He took a key from his pocket and opened the shop door. He entered and slowly walked toward the door that led to the small room he had seen in his dream. _I'm sure it was just a dream,_ he thought eyeing the door suspiciously. He didn't quite believe it actually. At least, he hoped it wasn't.

He reached out for the door knob and opened the door. No one; the room was empty. He cursed softly and turned to leave the shop.

He locked the door and stepped back in the car. Without a word he drove toward his house.

* * *

He wasn't able to sleep that night. He turned and shifted continually. He didn't want to believe it. _I can't be in love. I'm the Dark One. Love is weakness,_ he stated. _And I have no weaknesses,_ he thought frustrated. He closed his eyes and dozed off into a troubled sleep.

He dreamt the same dream, but this time the dream didn't stop at the kiss. When Belle retreated she smiled that adorable smile of hers. ''Did you really forget?'' she asked. Rumple watched her frozen. How could she have kissed him? No one loved him.

She waved a hand in front of his eyes. ''Rumple,'' she said softly. Her voice sounded like the most beautiful music and her face was the fairest of them all. ''What have I forgotten?'' he asked staring into her deep blue eyes. ''Our date,'' she said softly. ''You said that when you returned we would go on a date.''

He couldn't help but grin broadly. ''You want to go on a date, with me?'' he asked. She chuckled amusingly. ''Why wouldn't I? You're my true love,'' she said again stroking his cheek. ''But I- I'm a monster,'' he said trembling under her touch.

She smiled. ''You're not a monster,'' she said reassuringly. ''You're just a man who's lured into the darkness, and now I'll help you escape it,'' she said. Her eyes twinkled softly when they met his. ''Do you really think that?'' he asked mesmerized. ''No,'' she replied. ''I don't think it. I know it.''

Rumple grinned and leaned forward. He brushed her lips waiting for her reaction. She didn't fight and surrendered to him. She put her arms around his neck, and…

He woke up. His eyes shot open and he found himself in his bedroom, sweating. He sat upright. The sun shone through his window and dim sun rays through the curtains.

He was trembling like mad and beads of sweat covered his face. ''Why do I keep having those dreams?'' he asked himself. He felt feverish and was battling with his feelings.

He left his bed and walked to the sink. He splashed his face with water and looked into the mirror. ''What's happening to me?'' he asked his reflection.

He heaved a deep breath and dressed up. He took his cane and walked downstairs. He settled down on a chair and looked out of the window for some time, thinking about his dream.

 _I can't be in love._

 _Is it even love?_ he thought. _Maybe it's just something like the flu and it'll blow over,_ he thought.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Emma had entered the room. ''Good morning, sir,'' she said yawning. He looked around startled but relaxed when he saw it was Emma. ''Good morning,'' he replied smiling quickly.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. ''What do you want for breakfast?'' he asked opening the fridge.

Emma followed him into the kitchen. ''I dunno, I rarely have breakfast,'' she said uncertain. Rumple tipped against his chin thoughtfully. ''What do you say about bacon and eggs and orange juice?'' he asked grinning.

She nodded greedily. Rumple sniggered. ''Can you go and wake Bae- I mean Neal?'' he asked taking eggs and bacon from the fridge. She nodded quickly and climbed the stairs.

Rumple started cooking. The moment he was alone his mind started racing again. _Can I truly love her?_ he thought. _I've felt like she was a friend back in the Enchanted Forest, maybe I didn't realize I felt more back there. I hadn_ _'_ _t felt love for at least a few centuries._

He cracked an egg and poured it into the pan. _Maybe she loves me too,_ he thought dreamily.

 _No she doesn't, no one loves me._

He added another egg. _No, I'm not even sure if I love her,_ he thought quickly. _Love is a weakness, and nothing more, just a distraction._

 _I'll just see how it goes,_ he decided finally. He took some plates and scooped the bacon and eggs onto them. He put them on the table and cleaned the kitchen.

Emma and Neal came running downstairs and started eating.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Rumple left the kitchen and entered the hall. ''Coming!'' he called. He leaned against his cane as he opened the door.

He couldn't believe it. _Not now,_ he thought desperately. ''Hey,'' Belle said smiling. ''You texted me yesterday, I'm here for Emma.''

 **A/N: RUMBELLEEEEEEEEE! I love the couple so much. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I'll try and update as much as possible. Keep reviewing. It motivates me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Rumple froze. In front of him stood his former maid, Belle. She smiled a bit concerned when he didn't do anything but stare at her.

''Are you alright?'' she asked waving a hand in front of his eyes. His mind was racing and his heart was beating like mad, again. ''Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine,'' he said quickly. He smiled despite he knew it wasn't very convincing.

She chuckled and walked past him inside. He closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath before he closed the door and followed her.

Belle had already found her way to Emma and Neal. ''I'm Belle,'' she said shaking Emma's hand. ''Emma,'' Emma replied smiling politely. ''And you must be Bae,'' Belle said turning to the boy. ''Mr. Gold told me about you,'' she said warmly. Neal shot a glance at his father who had entered the kitchen. Rumple watched him innocently.

''Nice to meet you, but it's Neal actually,'' he said quickly. He turned to his dad. ''We're upstairs,'' he said taking Emma's hand and leaving the kitchen.

Belle automatically shove their chairs back under the table. ''How was New York?'' she asked looking up. ''Noisy,'' he said trying to prevent eye-contact. ''You know what I mean,'' she said. Rumple shrugged and took the dishes from the table and put them on the kitchen counter. Belle followed him. ''Why are you so quiet?'' she asked turning to him.

''I'm not,'' he said watching the hot water pour down onto the plates. ''Yes you are. You've said barely three words since I've arrived,'' she said stubbornly. He automatically turned to her. ''I just didn't sleep very well,'' he said smiling.

Before he noticed what he had done he had met her eyes. They were exactly the same as in his dream. Beautiful and deep blue. His heartbeat sped up and he felt his cheeks reddening. He quickly turned away and focused back on the dishes.

To his horror, he saw Belle grinning from the corner of his eye. She took one of the plates and started scrubbing it clean. ''Can you tell me something about Emma?'' she asked.

Rumple quickly told her everything Neal had told him in the restrooms in New York.

''That's horrible,'' she said softly. ''Left next to a freeway, that's just crazy.''

Rumple nodded in agreement despite he knew what had really happened. His hand started trembling and his face felt hot. ''What do you want me to do to help?'' she asked placing the dishes on a clean pile. Rumple shrugged again. ''With everything actually. I have no idea how to nurture a teenage girl.''

Belle smiled and turned to him. ''I can help, but I do have my own responsibilities too. I have to be in the library on Monday and Wednesday morning,'' she said trying to catch his eyes; he hadn't looked her in the eye since he turned away. ''That'll be fine,'' he said again automatically turning to her. _Why do I keep doing that?!_ he thought frustrated.

He just smiled and put the dishes in the cabinet. _Just stay cool,_ he thought when he turned around.

''Is she going to live here or is it just temporary?'' she asked. Rumple scratched his chin. ''She'll stay here. That was part of the deal I made with Bae.''

He called him Bae when he was with her because she did know his real name; Rumple had told her. They had been friends in Storybrooke for some time, but Belle didn't have any memory of the Enchanted Forest until the curse would break.

''Then I think it's best if we get her some items for in her room unless of course, she's going to sleep in the same room as Bae,'' she said raising an eyebrow.

Rumple started shaking his head vigorously. ''No, no, no, no. She will get a room of her own, and so will Bae,'' he said. Belle nodded. ''Alright, then we'll have to get them both items. Do you think we will find everything here, in Storybrooke?'' she asked uncertainly.

''Yes, as long as they're not going to be too difficult about the colors,'' he said. Belle chuckled and closed her jacket. ''Do you want to go now? I can call them if you like,'' she said finally meeting his eyes. He was silent for some time, staring at her. He felt bewitched; he couldn't get himself to say something, so instead, he just nodded.

When she had left the kitchen he slapped his face. _Why is this happening? What is happening? Why can't I even look her in the eye anymore?_ There were too many questions he couldn't answer and it drove him crazy.

He heard footsteps nearing the kitchen and the two teenagers stood in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning. Rumple felt less guilty when he saw his son happy again; it was the first time since they had been reunited.

''Are you coming, Mr. Gold?'' Belle asked watching the frozen Rumple. He quickly took his coat from the rack and followed them outside.

Neal and Emma were walking together and out of earshot of the grown-ups. ''What do you think they're talking about?'' Rumple asked distrustfully. Belle sniggered. ''Maybe that Bae should take a pink bed,'' she said grinning broadly. Rumple laughed nervously.

Belle watched him concerned. ''Really, what's wrong with you today?'' she asked. ''You're never nervous,'' she said raising an eyebrow. ''Just didn't sleep well as I said before,'' he said quickly. He smiled at her. But that trick didn't work again; she was looking right in his eyes. Again, he felt them lock with his. ''Please, tell me.''

He felt an urge to do what she said and tell her everything. But the image of her watching him with shock held him back. ''I did,'' he said. ''I didn't sleep well, my neck's a bit stiff.'' He reached to his neck and rubbed it painfully.

She watched him suspiciously. ''Are you sure?'' she asked narrowing her eyes. He nodded curtly with a small smile. ''Alright,'' she said looking back in front of her.

''I really think he wants a pink bed,'' she whispered from the corner of her mouth. Rumple chuckled.

When they arrived at the store they started searching for the most important things. Like beds, clothes and closets. Rumple felt a gnawing feeling in his stomach when Neal took Emma's hand.

Belle noticed his disturbance and took his. She gently squeezed it. ''Relax,'' she said softly. Her hand was warm and her skin soft. He relaxed his muscles and felt shivers running down his spine.

First, he felt uncomfortable but then he noticed he actually like it. _What just happened?_ he thought confused.

''I think we can let them deliver the beds and closets,'' Belle said looking at the enormous items. ''We can't take them to your house ourselves.'' She turned to Rumple for his opinion, but just like before he was lost in his thoughts. She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

''Yeah, you're right,'' he said quickly, he had no idea what he had just agreed on. ''Alright, I'll take Emma to try some clothes, can you go with Bae?'' she asked checking if he was listening. He quickly nodded.

She smiled and let go of his hand. She took Emma to the women's section and out of sight. Neal approached his father angrily. ''Why did you tell her my real name?'' he hissed. Rumple turned to him. ''I didn't know then you had changed your name to Neal,'' he said reasonably. ''Come on, we have to get you some clothes,'' he said trying to change the subject.

Neal tried to argue further but Rumple had already pulled him toward the men's section.

When they had left the store and were on their way back to the house, again Neal and Emma had been walking a fair distance in front of them, again holding hands.

Rumple watched them with pursed lips. ''What's wrong,'' Belle asked not looking at him. Rumple nodded at the duo in front of them. Belle shook her head. She took his hand and forced him to stop walking. ''They've reached the age they start liking other people, and maybe even love them,'' she said looking him in the eye. ''You have to accept it,'' she said smiling.

''I know,'' he said looking at his son and Emma. ''But I just found him and I don't want to lose him so quickly again,'' he said troubled. Belle adjusted his head with her hand on his cheek so he looked at her again. ''I will help you,'' she said not blinking.

''It's going to be alright,'' she said removing her hand. ''If they truly love each other, then that's something we should support, and not something we should try to break,'' she said watching Emma and Neal. Rumple couldn't tear his eyes from her and watched her with a weird smile. ''You're right,'' he said. She turned back to him and nodded.

When they arrived back in the house they quickly entered and started on the rooms.

It wasn't an easy job to do two rooms in one day, but they managed to get the job done.

When the night arrived everyone was exhausted. Neal and Emma were asleep, and Belle and Rumple sat downstairs, talking. They sat next to each other on the couch.

''So that's how I ended up at the library,'' Belle finished. She had told him the story of how she had found the library and her job there. Rumple chuckled amused. Belle watched him for some time.

''Don't you have a first name?'' she asked suddenly. Rumple watched her with raised eyebrows. The beat of his heart sped up when he realized he had to make up a story. ''I-I don't know,'' he said his face reddening.

''I haven't known my parents, and the people with whom I stayed never gave me a name,'' he made up to conceal the truth. ''That's unusual,'' she said slightly tilting her head. ''Is there anything I can call you? Mr. Gold or Gold sounds a bit too formal,'' she said. When he didn't reply she asked, ''Isn't there a fairy tale character you always liked or something?'' she asked. ''Then I can call you that, when we're alone of course,'' she added quickly.

Rumple watched her thoughtful. He knew this was the perfect opportunity to tell her his name without revealing magic. ''Rumplestiltskin,'' he whispered. His heartbeat sped up and he held his breath and waited for her reaction. She smiled at him. ''Then I'll call you Rumple for short,'' she said smiling.

She leaned against his shoulder and looked into the distance through a window. ''It may sound weird,'' she started suddenly. ''But I have a really weird feeling that we've known each other long before Storybrooke,'' she said. Rumple relaxed and replied, ''So do I.''

 **A/N: I couldn't bear it that I would have to make Belle say Gold or Mr. Gold, so I just improvised something so she doesn't have to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always keep reviewing it's my motivation. Also I really want to thank you, the people who are reading this fanfiction! o(*^▽^*)o**

 **By the way, it looks like SwanFire is beating CaptainSwan, despite this I want to ask you to share your opinion about it anyways. Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Belle had without noticing dozed off against Rumple's shoulder. She was breathing softly and her chest rose and sank repeatedly.

Rumple couldn't sleep; he felt not comfortable with the idea of falling asleep in this position. Despite that he also didn't want to wake her up.

He shifted carefully not trying to wake her. After some time he had managed to stand up from the couch.

He watched her for several moments not sure what to do. An idea popped in his head and he found a blanket and carefully covered her with it. He sat down in the armchair opposite the couch and watched her sleeping peacefully.

 _She's so beautiful,_ he thought.

 _Why haven't I noticed that before?_

''Because you're evil,'' a voice behind him said. He spun around and found the former Dark One, Zoso standing behind his armchair.

''What are you doing here?'' Rumple hissed. ''I had hoped you would be able to go on your own a few centuries ago, but it seems to me that you're weakening,'' Zoso said. ''Don't fall for weaknesses, don't create bonds, don't create your weakness.''

Zoso walked toward Belle and kneeled in front of her. He looked around at Rumple, grinning, as he slowly lifted a hand and moved it toward her. ''Don't touch her,'' Rumple hissed dangerously.

Zoso didn't listen to him and continued. ''I said,'' Rumple said standing up. ''Don't touch her!'' He stepped toward Zoso and watched him with hatred. ''Go away,'' Rumple hissed when he stood in front of him.

Zoso withdrew his hand and stood up, facing Rumple. ''This is exactly the reason why I'm here,'' he said coldly. ''To stop you from creating your weakness.''

''Don't fall for it, it'll only destroy you,'' he said with a penetrating look. ''She'll turn away from you when she realizes what you really are.'' Suddenly his voice was filled with venom and a smirk stretched across his face. ''A monster,'' he whispered.

Rumple's eyes burned with tears and he was trembling with anger. ''Go away,'' he said dangerously. Zoso cackled. ''Or what?'' he asked challenging. ''Hold in mind, that I'm your guide,'' he said his smirk vanishing. ''A guide through the darkness.''

He slowly faded away and left Rumple to ponder about what he had said.

 _What am I going to do?_ he thought miserably sitting back down in the armchair.

 _I can't ignore what I feel, I'll go mad._

 _Think about what Zoso said,_ an evil voice said interfering his thoughts.

 _But what if he's wrong?_

 _He isn't. He keeps you alive and powerful. If you create weaknesses people will try to get to you through them._

 _Yes, but what if I can protect her from that?_

 _You can't._

 _What am I supposed to do instead?_

 _Stop seeing her and be a bastard so she won't start to feel anything for you._

 _But what if I don't want to be a bastard? I've got my son back and I have to be a good example._

 _That's a pity._

 _The Dark One isn't as dark as he used to be. Quite pathetic actually. Do you really think she'll want to be with you? You're a coward and nothing more._

Rumple hesitated as he shot a glance toward Belle. _You're probably right, but what's happening to me? Why can't I just let go?_

 _I don't know, that's something you'll have to figure out yourself._

Rumple pushed the thoughts away and glanced toward the clock. It was almost 1:00 AM. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He couldn't get himself to sleep. He was tired but his fussed thoughts kept him awake. He had dimmed the lights so they wouldn't wake Belle.

Rumple had laid her down on her shoulder so she would lay more comfortable. He returned to his chair and watched her the entire night.

The sun slowly rose in the air and filled the house with morning light. Rumple still sat in his chair for five hours straight now.

He had dark circles under his eyes and he still felt exhausted.

Soft footsteps were coming down the stairs. Neal entered the living room and noticed his father sitting in the chair. Rumple pressed a finger against his lips.

Neal raised an eyebrow, then he noticed Belle asleep on the couch. His expression was unreadable, though he beckoned his father to follow him.

He walked to the kitchen and closed the door. ''Are you dating her?'' he asked immediately. Rumple quickly shook his head. ''Then what is she doing here?'' he asked anger rooting inside him. Rumple sighed. ''She fell asleep last night when we were talking,'' he said tiredly.

''And why would you even care if I was dating her?'' he asked frowning. ''I'm still a man, Dark One or not,'' he said yawning. Neal rolled his eyes. ''Fine, but would you consider telling me this kind of information?''

''Stop commanding me like that,'' Rumple said sharply. ''I understand you did it in the beginning, and I completely understand that you're angry with me but I'm still your father,'' he said. Neal watched him surprised, but that soon turned into anger. ''I know really well that you're my father, and I accept that. But do you have any idea how long I was forced to barely survive because you let me go? My life has been a drama since you let me fall through the portal,'' he hissed. ''I've been stuck in Neverland for three centuries,'' he said. ''Do you have any idea what they did to me there?''

Without waiting for an answer Neal rolled up his sleeves so his arms were bare. They were filled with scars of different sizes.

Rumple watched them shocked. ''Did he do this to you?'' he asked angrily. ''This is nothing,'' he said rolling his sleeves back down. He turned his back to his father and lifted his shirt so now his back was bare.

It was filled with burns and a long scar went down from his left shoulder to his right hip.

''Why would he do that?'' Rumple asked as tears struck his eyes; seeing how his son was treated by his own father hurt him more than anything. ''Neverland isn't exactly like kids dream,'' he said lowering his shirt and turning back to his father.

''When you refuse to obey he'll make you. The Lost Boys play cruel and dangerous games. Or better said they call it games, it's more like a battlefield,'' he said.

''I'm the only one who ever escaped Neverland, there are so many boys of my age and even younger stuck in that horrible place,'' he said blankly.

There was a silence. ''Did he know?'' he asked suddenly. Rumple looked up. ''What?''

''That I'm his grandson.'' He looked at his father intensely. ''I don't know,'' Rumple replied sitting down at the table. ''I haven't seen him since I was eight and he traded me for youth,'' he said. ''But to be fair, I think he did.''

Another silence. ''How did he get his hands on you?'' Rumple asked looking up. Neal sat down opposite him. ''I met someone on the sea, he took me with him. At first he hid me when the Lost Boys came to check if there were boys on the ship. I'm not really sure what happened but one day we had a fight because I had found a drawing of ma in his cabin. The next moment the Lost Boys came to get me,'' he said.

Rumple watched him with wide eyes. ''Who was that, the man who took you with him?'' he asked quickly. He hoped so immense badly it wasn't the man he suspected. ''I think his name was Killian Jones, but most people call him Captain Hook,'' he said thoughtful. ''Why?''

Rumple froze. ''Do you know that man?'' Neal asked noticing his father's sudden discomfort. ''I-I…''

Before he could answer someone called for him. ''Rumple?'' Belle's voice sounded from the living room. Neal shot him a dangerous look. ''Did you tell her your name?'' he asked astounded. Rumple rolled his eyes. ''We'll continue this later,'' he said. He stood up and entered the living room.

He found Belle in the hallway. ''There you are,'' she said when she heard the familiar clicking of his cane nearing. ''I'm so sorry I fell asleep,'' she said quickly. Rumple grinned. ''It doesn't matter,'' he said reassuringly.

He reminded Zoso's visit the night before and hesitated before he asked, ''Do you want to stay for breakfast?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''I don't know, I don't want to be a burden,'' she said uncertain. Rumple smiled. ''You aren't, I would really like it if you'd stay,'' he said carefully. ''If you're sure,'' she said smiling back.

They entered the kitchen and found Neal and Emma talking. ''Good morning, sir,'' she said turning to Rumple and Belle. ''Did you sleep well?'' he asked. Emma nodded with a smile. ''It's been a really long time ago since I had last slept in a bed,'' she said excitedly.

Belle gasped. ''Where did you used to sleep then?'' she asked. Emma shrugged. ''Usually outside,'' she replied casually. Belle turned to Rumple. ''Did you hear that?'' she asked shocked. Rumple nodded. ''Those days are over, you have a home now,'' he said smiling.

''Bacon and eggs again?'' he asked walking to the fridge. ''That's fine,'' Neal said quickly.

''I'll help,'' Belle said walking toward him.

Together they cooked and talked. Rumple kept glancing over his shoulder at Emma and Neal.

''Relax,'' Belle said chuckling. ''I can't, he's my son and I'm supposed to look out for him,'' Rumple replied turning to the pans. ''I don't think that means from girls,'' Belle chuckled. ''But what if something happens?'' he asked uncertain. ''Like what?'' Belle asked taking plates from the cabinet.

''I don't know, what if she becomes pregnant?'' he whispered. ''She's almost fifteen, what do we do then?'' he asked turning to Belle. '' _If_ that happens, I'm not saying it will, we'll deal with it at that moment. You shouldn't worry about that now, you'll only stress yourself out,'' she said. ''Don't worry.'' She laid her hand on his. ''Everything'll be fine,'' she said her eyes twinkling.

When they had finished their foods Belle set off to the library. Neal tried to leave and go upstairs with Emma again but Rumple held him back. ''Emma could you leave us for a moment? I have to talk with Neal,'' Rumple said.

Emma shot a quick glance towards Neal who reassured her. When she was out of sight Rumple started, ''I need to talk to you,'' he said. ''Sure, whatever,'' Neal replied rolling his eyes annoyed. He sat down on the couch and waited for his father to start.

''Had I already told you about the curse?'' Rumple asked sitting down in his armchair. Neal shook his head. ''Well, back in the Enchanted Forest the Evil Queen cast a dark curse that banished everyone here, to Storybrooke,'' he said.

''I had prophesied that the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White would return to break the curse."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean with return?" he asked. "They had sent her here to this land through a magical wardrobe to protect her from the curse," he explained. ''Prince Charming and Snow White?'' Neal asked. ''But if the curse took them to this world then they must be here too,'' he said. ''That's right. But why does that make any difference?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''If we just go and find their child and bring it to them they will be together again.''

Rumple shook his head. ''It's not that easy,'' he said. ''Everyone in this town is a person from the Enchanted Forest who is affected by the curse, but they don't remember. One of the side effects is that the curse has a nasty memory wipe,'' he said darkly. ''And I don't have to search for their child anymore,'' he said blankly. ''I've already found her.''

 **A/N: Another chapter done. As always I hope you enjoyed it, and don't hesitate to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, before we start this chapter I want to adjust one of my earlier Author's notes. I want to inform you that the events before the dark curse involving Rumpelstiltskin and Belle did happen. I'm sorry if this causes confusion, if you have any questions you can always send me a private message.**

 **Chapter V**

Neal watched him gaping. ''Y-You did?'' he asked astounded. Rumple nodded slowly. ''Well? Who is it?'' Neal asked impatiently.

Rumple shifted uncomfortably and looked around uncertain. Neal's expression hardened. ''No,'' he said softly. Rumple turned back to him. ''No, no, no,'' Neal said starting to shake his head. ''It can't be Emma,'' he said unbelievably.

''How can you be sure?'' he asked suddenly irritable. Rumple shrugged. ''The prophecy,'' he replied blankly. He looked his son in the eyes. ''Why do you care so much? Why does it matter if she's the savior?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. Neal started pacing the room. ''Because- because she's just fourteen, what if she gets hurt? What if it's too much to be a savior, what if she…'' His voice trailed off and he looked up at his father. ''Dies,'' he asked tears filling his eyes.

''Oh, Bae,'' Rumple said walking toward him. ''You don't have to be afraid she gets hurt,'' he said stopping in front of him. ''I'll protect her,'' he said kneeling in front of his son. ''I'm here for both of you,'' he said looking him in the eyes.

''I know you don't trust me because of our previous happenings,'' he said uncertain. ''But I want you to know that I'm here now. I'm here for you _and_ for Emma,'' he said softly.

Rumple almost fell backwards when Neal suddenly hugged him tightly. ''Promise me you won't choose your power over me again,'' he whispered. Rumple hesitated for a moment but then said, ''I promise.''

''I'm so sorry I let you go,'' he said when Neal retreated. ''I didn't knew what came over me, but I've regretted that decision the moment the portal had closed again,'' he said tears coming to his own eyes now. ''I've spent every single moment of my life trying to find a way to find you.''

''I just didn't think you would go back on our deal,'' Neal said wiping his tears away. Rumple watched him sympathetically. ''I-I just made the wrong choice,'' he said softly.

Neal sniffed. ''So Emma is the savior?'' he asked trying to change the subject. Rumple nodded. ''How is she supposed to break the curse?'' he asked returning to his pacing. Rumple stood up. ''I don't know,'' he said. ''But we'll find out.''

''First, we have to get her to believe in magic. Without belief nothing will happen,'' he said. ''How are we supposed to do that?'' Neal asked frowning. Rumple shrugged. ''I'll do some research in the shop,'' he said. ''Maybe I can find something useful there. Can you handle a few hours alone?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Neal rolled his eyes in annoyance. ''Seriously? I'm not a child anymore,'' he said half smiling. Rumple chuckled softly. ''You still are one to me. You're still my little Baelfire,'' he said looking him in the eyes.

''I'll be back in a few hours,'' he said after some time. ''Take care, and you can call me when you need me,'' he said beckoning to the cell phone at the coffee table. Neal grinned broadly. ''Don't worry. I'll be fine and so will Emma,'' he said reassuringly.

Rumple turned around and walked to the door. ''It's good to be back with you again,'' Neal called from the living room. Rumple smiled widely before he opened the door and left the house.

* * *

When Neal heard the door close, he dashed upstairs and opened the door to Emma's room.

She was sitting on her bed. ''What did he tell you?'' she asked immediately as she stood up from the bed. Instead of replying he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart he said casually, ''Nothing, some father-son stuff.''

Emma grinned. ''Father-son stuff?'' she asked looking him in the eyes. ''Like what?''

Neal shrugged and pulled away. He released her and sat down on the bed. ''I think he's not completely supportive about our relationship,'' he said softly. ''The first thing he asked in those restrooms back in New York was if we had a relationship.''

Emma sat down next to him. ''Well, what did you say?'' she asked. Neal shrugged again. ''That it was none of his business,'' he said staring blankly at the wall.

There was a silence. ''Do you like it here?'' he asked suddenly turning to her. She smiled. ''I think I do. Your father is really nice,'' she said. ''What happened between you and him?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

Neal sighed. ''He chose his power over me. But he told me, that the moment I had vanished he had spent every single second searching for a way to find me,'' he said. ''Then what's the problem?'' she asked taking his hand. ''Then you should be happy to be here, right?''

Neal grinned. ''Especially to be _here_ ,'' he said kissing her.

After some time Emma retreated. ''Something's still bothering you,'' she said. Neal ran a hand through his dark curls. ''You're right,'' he admitted. ''I'm afraid of what'll happen in the future,'' he said softly. ''I don't know what to expect, I don't want you to get hurt,'' he said.

She smiled warmly. ''Then you shouldn't worry about the future, and just enjoy the present while you're still able to,'' she said. He smiled broadly and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Rumple had smiled all the time on the way to his shop. He tried to hide it; he didn't want to seem soft, he was the most powerful man in town, people were supposed be afraid of him.

He quickly entered the back room in his shop and collected a pile of books. When he opened the closet which contained his magical items he noticed a book he had never seen before.

He took it out and placed it on the table to examine. Its covers were made from leather and on the front were big letters that said 'Once Upon a Time'.

He opened it and examined the pages. ''Wait a moment.'' He started leafing through the book. ''These are our stories,'' he said dumbfounded.

The book fell open on a random page and he was surprised to find an illustration of him and Belle. ''What the,'' he gasped examining the illustration. They were sitting next to each other on the table in his castle. He was holding a chipped cup and was smiling at Belle.

''What is this?'' he asked staring at the page. He quickly closed it and took it home.

* * *

Neal and Emma had gotten a bit… carried away in their moment. Neal had taken off his shirt but Emma was still dressed.

They froze as they heard the front door close and Rumple's voice emerging from downstairs.

Neal turned to Emma panicky. ''Quickly, take a book from the shelf and pretend to be reading,'' he said pulling his shirt over his head.

''Bae?" Rumple asked. Neal was starting to panic; his father had reached the landing so there was no way he could escape the room without him noticing.

Emma had sat down on the bed and pretended to be reading a book just as Neal had told her to. He dashed toward her and sat beside her. ''Just let me handle this,'' he said when she looked at him with concern.

They heard the door to Neal's room opposite the hall open and then close again. Then Rumple's footsteps neared their door and it opened. Neal quickly looked down at the book in Emma's lap.

Rumple watched them frowning. ''What are you doing?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. Neal looked up and smiled. ''Just reading,'' he said casually. Rumple watched them suspiciously. ''Yeah, right,'' he said. ''Anyways, I have to show you something,'' he said beckoning Neal to follow him.

Neal stood up and followed his father out of the room. Rumple was still holding the book. ''What's the book for?'' he asked. ''That's what I wanted to show you,'' Rumple said seriously.

He entered Neal's room and opened the book on his desk. He searched for a particular page, when he had seemed to found it he turned around. ''Do you remember any of this?'' he asked pointing at the open book.

Neal approached the desk and looked at the pages. There was an illustration of him and his father, as the Dark One. ''Yes,'' he said casually. ''That's when I almost made a friend back in the Enchanted Forest, but she had left quickly when she saw you returning,'' he said turning to his father.

Rumple watched the pages confused. ''Why don't I remember that?'' he asked. Neal took the book and sat down on the bed. He started turning the pages. ''But this is our entire story, all of these stories are people's lives,'' he said looking up at his father. ''How did you get this?'' he asked frowning.

''I don't know,'' he replied. ''It just was there, in the closet in my shop. I've never seen it before, I have no idea how it get there,'' he said sitting down next to his son. ''But I know this might come in handy one day,'' he said taking the book from him.

Neal watched him annoyed, but after several moments his expression changed into curiosity. ''Why do you remember the Enchanted Forest? Everyone here forgot about it, why haven't you?'' he asked suddenly. Rumple raised an eyebrow. ''I don't know,'' he said. ''Why won't you tell me?'' Neal asked hotly. ''Because it's none of your concern,'' Rumple replied curtly. ''I have to go,'' he said. He left Neal alone in his room, annoyed by his ignorance.

* * *

Again, Rumple had a dream that involved him and Belle. But this was different than the others. This one was more like a memory than a dream.

They were at his castle in the Enchanted Forest. Just like he had seen on the illustration in the book, he was holding that chipped cup and Belle sat on the table.

''You're not a monster,'' she said. ''You think you're uglier than you are, that's why you cover all the mirrors up, isn't it?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. Again she watched him with those eyes he wanted so desperately to drown in.

Then the scene dissolved and made place for another one. He sat behind his spinning wheel and turned when he heard the door open.

''Oh, you're back already?'' he asked acting as if he was surprised. ''Good. Good thing, I'm nearly out of straw,'' he said turning back to his spinning wheel.

''Come on,'' she said approaching him. ''You're happy I'm back,'' she said grinning.

''I'm not unhappy,'' he admitted with a grin. She walked around him. ''And you promised me a story,'' she said sitting beside him. ''Did I?'' he asked. ''Tell me about your son,'' she said warmly.

''I-I lost him, there's nothing more to tell, really,'' he said hesitantly. ''And since then you've loved no one, and no one has loved you?'' she asked. He leaned toward her. ''Why did you come back?'' he asked softly. She shifted. ''I wasn't going to,'' she admitted. ''But then something changed my mind,'' she said.

His heart beat quickened when she leaned toward him. He was surprised to feel her lips touch his.

Again the scene dissolved. This time he stood in front of his shop in Storybrooke. The door opened magically and he entered. His gaze was locked on a porcelain object on the counter. When he approached it, he recognized it. It was the chipped cup from his dreams.

Then he woke up.

 **A/N: Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it, and again my apologies for suddenly announcing the events between Rumple and Belle did happen. Anyways I want to thank everyone so much for reading! Don't hesitate to leave your opinion by reviewing on the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

He wrenched his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. _What was that?_ he thought rubbing his brow. _Why did it feel familiar?_

Then an idea popped into his head. He stepped out of the bed silently and took the book, he had found earlier, from his desk. He sat back down on his bed and lit the lamp on the bedside table.

He opened it and searched for the story of him and Belle. He leafed through it rapidly and froze when he saw an illustration of him and her sharing a kiss. The same kiss as in his dream. ''No,'' he said shocked. ''No, this is not possible,'' he whispered.

He returned to the first page of their story and started reading.

1:00 AM.

1:30 AM.

2:00 AM.

Time passed by but he kept reading. He recognized several illustrations and situations that he could still remember from their past. But there were also a few things he couldn't remember. Could it be he didn't have his complete memory? Or is this book just made up?

When he finally finished the story it was 4:00 AM, but after what had just occurred he couldn't get any more sleep. This was the second day he had slept little and he was completely exhausted.

He got up early and left a note on the dinner table for Emma and Neal that they could make their own breakfast and that he was at the shop.

It was still dark and the moon shone bright in the sky. A soft breeze hung in the air but it wasn't really cold.

He quickly entered the shop.

He took the 'Once Upon a Time' book and started studying it intently.

Hours passed and the sun rose in the air sending dim sunlight through the shop window. Rumple's face looked tired but he didn't care; he was too busy finding out what was happening.

The little bell rang and someone entered the shop. Rumple looked up and saw Belle approaching him. He quickly closed the book; if she saw a illustration of herself in a story like that, she would be driven crazy, especially if he would try to explain.

''Good morning, Rumple,'' she said cheerfully. Rumple smiled. ''Good morning,'' he replied. She put a basket on the counter. ''I'd been at your place, but Neal told me you were here,'' she explained when he watched the basket. ''So, I've brought you breakfast,'' she said grinning.

Suddenly he felt dizzy and a flashing pain erupted in his head. He heavily leaned against his cane and painfully closed his eyes. Belle quickly walked around the counter. ''Are you alright?'' she asked concerned. Rumple blinked a few times and smiled a badly faked smile. ''I'm fine,'' he said his eyes burning with tears.

''No you're not,'' she said taking his arms. ''You have to sit down,'' she said as she desperately looked around. She helped him to the back room and on a chair. He blinked heavily and focused on Belle. ''What happened?'' she asked concerned. Rumple gripped his head tightly. ''I-I don't know, the pain just…''

Before he could finish his sentence an image flashed by. They were in his castle, he had given her a library and she hugged him. Another image. They were walking through the forest, then he had strung a bow and Belle was desperately calling while her body had half vanished in the ground. Then another hug. Slowly the image faded away.

When his normal sight returned he looked around frowning. _I can't remember that,_ he thought troubled. _Was it a memory, or just a delusion?_

''Rumple,'' Belle called. ''Rumple!'' She started shaking him. ''What's the matter?'' she asked when he had finally turned back to her. ''I don't know,'' he said. The pain slowly decreased. ''It's gone,'' he said surprised. He looked her in the eyes. ''What just happened?'' she asked concerned. He didn't want to lie, he couldn't; she had the right to know. _But what if she says I'm insane?_

''Rumple,'' she said softly regaining his focus. He sighed. ''First I had an enormous headache, then two old memories returned,'' he said uncomfortably. Belle watched him with raised eyebrows. ''Old memories?'' she asked. ''What memories?'' she asked curiously. He shifted uncomfortably. ''Memories of us,'' he said trembling. ''Us?'' she asked surprised. ''What happened?''

Rumple looked at her and suddenly knew what he was going to say. ''You'll remember, eventually. I can't explain, but you will remember it yourself,'' he said reassuringly.

Belle watched him suspiciously but didn't continue the argument. ''Couldn't sleep last night?'' she asked warmly. He shook his head and yawned. ''Troubled dreams,'' he said.

"Me too," she said softly. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something," she said. "Do you know anything about a tea cup?''

''I have many tea cups,'' he said smiling. ''It's white, with a blue branch on the side and a few blue birds above it in the sky,'' she said.

He froze; that was the exact same cup he had dreamt about and the cup that was in the book too. ''No,'' he said automatically. ''Why?''

He started trembling again but he was able to control it so it wouldn't be obvious. ''Oh, I dreamt about it. In this shop,'' she said beckoning around. ''Anyways, your breakfast is in the basket on the counter, I have to get back to the library. If you need my help you can just give me a call,'' she said before she turned around and left the shop. Rumple gaped when she was gone, because: _How is that possible!_ he thought stunned.

* * *

Neal and Emma had gotten tired of sitting inside the house, so they decided to go outside and explore Storybrooke for a bit. Neal had nicked some money from his father so they could go and have lunch at Granny's.

They sat down at a table at the window closest to the door. ''What do you want?'' Neal asked looking up. Emma shrugged. ''I'll take whatever you take,'' she said putting the menu down. He grinned.

Granny came walking toward their table. ''What shall it be?'' she asked taking a notepad and pen from her apron. ''Two chilli fries and two colas,'' Neal said looking at the menu. When she had written it down, she lowered the notepad and watched him intently. ''I haven't seen you here before, are you new?'' she asked.

Neal nodded quickly. ''We don't often get visitors in this town. Where are your parents?'' she asked suspiciously. A lump formed in his throat. ''My father's at his shop, my mother's dead,'' he said curtly. Granny gasped. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...'' she said apologetically. ''It's alright,'' Neal said staring in the distance.

Granny shifted uncomfortably then turned away and walked toward the kitchen. Emma leaned toward Neal. ''Is your mother really,'' She hesitated. ''dead?'' she whispered. Neal nodded slowly. ''But as I already said, it doesn't matter. She wasn't really the motherly type,'' he muttered.

After their lunch they walked to the library. ''Hey kids,'' Belle said when they entered. ''Emma you go ahead, I need to talk to Belle,'' Neal said. Emma smiled and vanished between the bookcases.

''What do you want to talk about?'' she asked. ''My father,'' Neal said turning to her. ''He's been acting rather strange, especially when you're around him,'' he said looking around. ''How's his behaviour different than usual?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

Neal focused on her. ''He can't sleep, eats little and most of all he's nervous. My father's never nervous,'' he said. ''I'm starting to understand what you mean,'' she said. ''He _is_ nervous when I'm with him, he stumbles over his words, trembles and sometimes he obviously tries to avoid eye-contact,'' she said thoughtfully. ''He's in love with you,'' Neal blurted out.

Belle watched him surprised, then a dreamy look came to her face. ''How do you know?'' she asked quickly turning back to him. ''It's obvious,'' he replied. ''First, my father never behaves like that around other people, and second, he allows you to do much more. If someone else had called him something different from Mr. Gold he would've gotten angry, but when you did he seemed to like it,'' he said. ''Do you get my point?'' he asked when she didn't reply.

''Yes,'' she said quickly. ''But you still can't be sure,'' she said frowning. Neal shook his head. ''But I'm almost sure,'' he said grinning. Then he followed Emma between the books.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was ready to go home and locked the shop. He quickly rode home and parked the car in front of his house. He walked onto the lawn and glanced through the window. He froze when he saw Emma and Neal kissing rather fiercely.

He limped as quick as he could toward the door and opened it with one fluid movement. He walked to the end of the halway where a door led to the living room. He threw it open.

He found Emma and Neal together on the couch. But they were not kissing, instead they were reading a book they got from the library earlier. ''Hi,'' Neal said looking up from the book. ''Good evening, sir,'' Emma said smiling.

Rumple felt his cheeks light up. ''Can you make dinner yourselves? I have got something to do,'' he said glancing at the staircase. ''Yeah sure,'' Neal said quickly. Rumple turned and climbed the staircase.

Neal turned to Emma and grinned. ''That was a close call,'' he said quickly pressing a kiss on her cheek before he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Rumple had spent the entire day examining the book that had magically appeared in his closet. He had searched for any clues to whom the book might've belonged to or who the author was. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it frustrated him more than anything. ''This book means something, it has something to do with the Enchanted Forest. And why do I keep having those dreams?''

He started feeling rage root inside him and his fingers trembled. He felt the urge to punch something but he tried to resist it. In the end he lost and started punching the wall.

When he had calmed down a little and had stopped punching, his hand was sore and his knuckles bloody. He sat down on his bed and felt tears prickle in his eyes. ''What's wrong with me?'' he whispered as the first tear rolled down his cheek.

The blood trickled down his hand leaving a red trail. He clenched his teeth and walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

He went to bed early because the lack of sleep had exhausted him. _If those dreams won't come and bother me again,_ he thought irritated.

He went downstairs and quickly told Emma and Neal to go to bed. They did as he said. When the goodnights were exchanged Rumple set for his room and lay down. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

The thing Neal had noticed was that his father was completely exhausted, so he knew he would be asleep pretty quickly. He waited until he heard soft snores emerging from his room and then crept to Emma's door. He quickly entered and found her half asleep.

She looked up tiredly. ''Neal?'' she asked yawning. ''What are you doing here?'' She started rubbing her eyes. ''I'm just here to bid you goodnight,'' he said creeping towards her. He slowly sat down on the bed and caught her lips on the way.

''Should we really do this?'' Emma asked through kisses. Neal pulled away. ''What do you mean?'' he asked. ''I mean, your father almost caught us today,'' she said uncomfortably. ''He's so nice to us, should we really do this?''

''Emma,'' he said taking her hands. ''We're old enough to make our own decisions,'' he said. He rubbed her hands with his thumbs. ''It's our choice, not his.'' He looked her in the eyes. ''And what do you want?'' she asked. ''I want you,'' he said. Emma smiled. ''Then that's what you'll get,'' she said pulling him into another kiss.

 **A/N: Yeah, I think CaptainSwan's off the hook now. Hehehe, do you get it? Captain Hook, off the hook? Well, I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter. And by the way, if there's an idea burning in your mind for this story, just send me a PM. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

The next morning everyone was tired. Rumple had had bad dreams again, and Neal had stayed with Emma for at least a couple of hours before he had returned to his own room to get some sleep.

They sat at the table in the kitchen eating in silence. Rumple's hand throbbed and a nasty bruise started showing.

After several minutes Neal and Emma stood up. ''We're going to explore the town,'' he said. Rumple looked up. ''Fine,'' he said curtly. Neal raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. They quickly left the house.

Rumple heaved a sigh and started cleaning the dishes.

''I told you not to create your weaknesses,'' a voice behind him said. Rumple didn't turn around. ''Go away,'' he said coldly. ''I won't leave, I never will,'' he said mockingly. ''You're stuck with me,'' he said smirking.

Rumple turned around and watched him angrily. ''What do you want?'' he asked coldly. ''I want to protect you from weaknesses,'' he said his grin fading. ''You have no idea how stupid this is,'' he said leaning against the table. ''I told you before, people will use them…''

''To get to me,'' Rumple finished. His anger returned. ''Maybe I don't care,'' he said. Zoso snorted. ''Do you really believe that?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

He sighed when Rumple held his ground. ''True love is the most powerful magic in all the realms. But if you're the one in love, it's a weakness,'' he said. He started pulling open cabinets and cupboards and examined their contents. ''Just like the dagger,'' he said turning to Rumple.

''But the dagger isn't the same,'' Rumple argued.

''Ok, tell me,'' Zoso said. ''How's love different from the dagger?''

Rumple tried to think of some differences. ''Uh.''

''See? Exactly the same,'' he said. ''So stop your reckless behavior, and start behaving like a Dark One,'' he said demandingly. Rumple looked him in the eyes. He was about to give in, but something held him back. ''No,'' he said softly. ''I won't let you control my life,'' he said.

Zoso watched him blankly. ''I've warned you,'' he said. ''I see you really know what you're doing,'' he said glancing at his bruised hand. Suddenly Rumple's anger from the previous night returned. ''Go away!'' he roared. Zoso chuckled and vanished.

The anger disappeared as quick as it came. He sat down at the table and felt tears burning in his eyes. ''The curse must be broken, that'll be my first priority,'' he whispered to himself.

* * *

Neal and Emma had been walking through Storybrooke for some time. ''What do you wanna do?'' Neal asked scanning the area. Emma shrugged. ''I don't know, just walk around,'' she said. Neal glanced around, then suddenly took her hand and pulled her in an alley. They started kissing.

The thing Neal hadn't noticed was that the alley was between his father's shop and another building. They were there for at least ten minutes when a car stopped in front of the alley. The light from the headlights was shining right at them and lit up the entire alley.

Neal retreated and held an arm above his eyes and gazed at the car. Through the window he saw a man. But not just any man, it was his father.

''Damn,'' he whispered. The headlights turned off and the car door opened. He quickly turned to Emma and started explaining the situation.

Rumple stood in front of the alley for several seconds, then approached them. ''Bae, tell me that's not you,'' he said dangerously. Neal turned back to his father. ''It is me,'' he said curtly. Rumple stopped in front of them. ''Come with me,'' he said coldly.

Neal rolled his eyes and took Emma's hand and followed his father into the shop. He took them to the back room of the shop. Neal still held on to Emma's hand. Rumple slammed the door closed when he had entered.

''Explain,'' he said coldly. ''We were just kissing,'' Neal said annoyed. Rumple watched him furiously. ''Just kissing,'' he repeated. ''You weren't 'just kissing,''' he said his voice rising. ''You were eating each other's faces,'' he said slamming his cane against the wooden floor.

''We're old enough to make our own choices,'' Neal shot back angrily. ''You're not eighteen yet, so you're still not old enough,'' he said with pursed lips. ''You never cared what happened to me, so why would you care about what I do now?'' Neal yelled.

''I've told you a million times it was a wrong choice to let you go,'' Rumple said coldly. ''I've spent three centuries to find you.''

''Why do you care so much about what I do?'' he shouted furiously. ''I want to protect you,'' Rumple said. ''Protect me from what? A girl?'' he asked sarcastically. He took Emma's hand. ''C'mon Emma, let's go,'' he said pulling her towards the door.

''You aren't going anywhere,'' Rumple said furiously. ''You told me you weren't in a relationship with her,'' he said. Neal paused. ''I never said that,'' he said his hand lingering on the door knob. ''I told you it was none of your business.'' He turned to face his father. ''And this is the exact reason why I did,'' he said before he threw the door open and stomped out of the shop pulling Emma along.

Rumple stood frozen staring at the closed door. Again his anger returned from who knows where. He started hitting the table in the middle of the room until his knuckles were bleeding again.

* * *

It all became too much: his own twisted feelings, Zoso who wouldn't leave him alone, the book that magically appeared and now a fight with his son. He was struggling to find a way to escape his situation. He wanted to call Belle and ask for her help, but he also remembered Zoso's warning.

When he had managed to calm down a little he grabbed his cell phone and called Belle anyways. ''Hi, Belle,'' he said tears coming to his eyes. ''I need your help,'' he said trying to talk normal despite his tears.

'' _Rumple, are you crying?'' she asked concerned. ''Where are you? I'll come immediately.''_

He dropped the act and allowed the tears to escape his eyes. ''The shop,'' he said. '' _I'll be there in a few minutes,'' she said._

He hung up and sighed.

''I told you. Weaknesses,'' a voice in his head said. It kept repeating that sentence.

''I told you. Weaknesses.''

''I told you. Weaknesses.''

It started echoing in his head. He thought he was going crazy. After several moments of helplessness someone entered the shop and the voice in his head faded away.

''Rumple,'' Belle said approaching him. He stood behind the counter and his face was covered with tears. He looked at her, not sure which expression his face was showing. ''What happened?'' she asked stopping in front of him.

Suddenly he felt really calm. ''Bae,'' he said softly. ''What about him?'' she asked. ''We had a fight. I caught him and Emma in the alley next to the shop, kissing,'' he said. His tears stopped. ''He left and I have no idea where he is now,'' he said. ''Maybe he's going to leave Storybrooke forever.''

Belle cupped his face with her hands. ''He won't,'' she said reassuringly. ''It's just all becoming too much,'' he said staring at her. ''I'm afraid I'll lose him again,'' he said fresh tears coming to his eyes.

''You won't lose him,'' she said smiling kindly. Rumple swallowed. ''How can you be sure?'' he asked. ''He's your son, he won't leave you.''

She wiped a stray tear off his cheek. ''And if it's becoming too much, then I will come over to your place more often,'' she said.

He heaved a sigh. ''Thank you,'' he said smiling slightly. ''I don't want you to go through a hard time all by yourself,'' she said hugging him.

He was startled by her sudden action. Then a flash of light cut off his sight. Again an image of him and Belle appeared. He was holding her in front of a window without curtains.

His sight returned quicker than the last time, and just in time because when Belle retreated he was able to see normal again.

''What happened to your hand?'' she asked suddenly. She took it and examined the bruises and his knuckles. A fresh drop of blood slid down his finger. ''How did this happen?'' she asked looking up. ''I-I, got mad,'' he said his cheeks lighting up. Belle watched him. ''I'll teach you how to handle your anger without hurting yourself,'' she said pulling him to the back room.

She took him toward the sink and started washing the blood away. ''When did this happen?'' she asked focusing on his hand. ''When Bae had left the shop, and yesterday night,'' he admitted.

When the blood was gone she took a towel and dried his hand. ''Do you have bandages here?'' she asked. Rumple pointed at a cabinet behind them. She quickly took some bandages from it and started wrapping them around his hand.

He stared at her the entire time. He couldn't deny it any longer, _I'm in love,_ he thought.

When she was done he quickly looked at his hand instead of her. ''Let's go and find them,'' she said taking a step away.

He nodded and stood up leaning against his cane.

They quickly left the shop and started searching.

* * *

Neal was really angry with his father. ''Neal,'' Emma said from behind him. ''Come on,'' she said refusing to walk. ''What?'' he asked turning around. ''Where are we going?'' she asked. ''And why? I'm sure he'll accept it, if we just talk it out,'' she said.

Neal let go of her hand. ''My father,'' He paused. ''Is not the kind of man with whom you can have a normal conversation when he thinks he's right,'' he said hotly. ''Why can't we just try?'' she asked. ''I'm sure he's changed since you parted,'' she said.

''Why won't you give him a chance?'' she asked. ''Have you just been sleeping?'' Neal asked. ''He was just protective, I would've done the same if I had a child,'' she said. ''But after a good conversation I'm sure I would think about it differently,'' she said.

Neal kept silent. ''Well, I'm going back home,'' she said. ''You can come too if you've changed your mind,'' she said turning around.

She stalked off. Neal stared at her and kicked a nearby tree.

* * *

Emma returned to the shop but when she saw it was abandoned she turned and glanced down the street. ''I guess I'll just go home on my own then,'' she muttered.

She tried to find her way back to the house, but she didn't recognize any of the streets; Neal had always done the navigation. She started roaming the streets hoping she would recognize something.

After some time she found herself in front of an enormous white house. She gazed up at it and decided to ask the residents if they knew where to go.

She walked onto the lawn and knocked against the white door. A woman opened it. ''Hello, ma'am. Could you help me out? I'm lost,'' Emma asked politely. The woman didn't do anything but stare at her.

''I don't recognize you,'' she said half chuckling. ''Oh, yeah. That's right, I'm new,'' she said. She held out a hand. ''I'm Emma,'' she said smiling. The woman took it. ''Regina,'' she said curtly.

''I'm looking for Mr. Gold's house,'' Emma said. ''But I don't know what way to go,'' she said. Regina faked a smile. ''Just turn left, walk to the end of the street then turn right,'' she said. Emma nodded. ''Thank you, ma'am,'' she said before she turned around and walked to the streets.

Regina quickly closed the door and grabbed her cell phone. ''Sidney,'' she said. ''I need you.''

* * *

Belle and Rumple had been looking for at least a few hours but couldn't find them. Belle proposed to go home and wait for them to return.

Rumple walked to the kitchen to make tea. ''Do you want tea?'' he called into the living room. ''Yeah, sure,'' Belle said. She entered the kitchen.

She took a step but tripped. Rumple quickly caught her before she hit the ground. ''Are you alright?'' he asked holding Belle. She blinked. ''I'm fine,'' she said quickly. He helped her back onto her feet. ''Thank you,'' she said softly. They looked at each other.

Belle took a small step toward him. ''How's your hand?'' she asked not breaking eye-contact. ''Better, since you bandaged it,'' he said softly.

She slid her hand over his in which he was holding his cane. His heartbeat sped up when she touched him. She slowly leaned toward him.

At that moment the bell rung.

Belle retreated quickly. ''I'll get it,'' Rumple said quickly leaving the kitchen. Belle followed him. Rumple opened the door. In front of him stood Neal. ''I'm only back because of Emma,'' he said squeezing through them inside.

''Isn't she with you?'' Rumple asked turning around and closing the door. ''No, she said she would return here,'' he said. Belle watched them. ''But if she's not here, and not with you. Then where is she?''

 **A/N: What happened to Emma? You will find out soon. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter of Teen Time. Don't hesitate to leave your opinion in a review. ↓**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

''Maybe she's still on her way here,'' Neal proposed. Rumple sat down in a chair. ''Alright, we'll wait for her to return,'' he said.

Neal sat down on the couch and stared into the distance. Belle walked to the kitchen and made tea. Time crept by, and several possibilities of what could've happened to Emma popped into Neal's head, the next more disturbing than the last.

When the sun started to vanish and the light ceased, Neal couldn't take it anymore. ''She can't be still on her way,'' he said jumping up. ''We have to do something!'' He didn't realize he was shouting, but the concern he felt became too much.

Rumple focused on him. ''What do you suggest we do?'' he asked calmly. ''Find her of course,'' Neal yelled.

He stomped out of the room and took his jacket from the coat rack. Rumple quickly stood up and followed him. He tried to get him to his senses but there was no way he could convince his son not to go out there and find his girlfriend.

Belle stood watching them argue from a fair distance. Her expression was filled with concern but also with confusion.

Rumple sighed. ''Fine, you can go and find her,'' he said defeated. ''But,'' he said before Neal could leave the house. ''Belle and I will come with you.''

Neal was getting ready to continue their argument, but quickly changed his mind. ''Alright,'' he said annoyed. ''But no violence,'' he said demandingly pointing a finger at his father's chest. Rumple quickly nodded.

* * *

Storybrooke was different at night. Shops were closed and dark shop windows gave it a creepy touch. ''Where do you want to search first,'' Neal asked. Rumple took a moment before answering. ''Before we go search ourselves, we're going to report this to the sheriff,'' he said.

Neal grunted. ''Those weren't very helpful back where we used to live,'' he said carefully choosing his words to hide every trace of the Enchanted Forest or magic. ''That's right, but here are the sheriffs less drunk and less idiotic," he said half joking.

They quickly entered the station. Rumple told Neal to wait and that he would take care of it. ''Do you really think I trust you when you say, 'I'll take care of it?''' he asked raising an eyebrow.

Rumple rolled his eyes and entered the small room.

''Good evening, mr. Gold,'' the sheriff said from behind a desk. He stood up and walked toward him. ''What can I do for you?'' he asked. ''I'm here to report a missing person,'' Rumple said. ''Do you have a photograph of this person?'' he asked.

Rumple turned to Neal who shook his head. ''No,'' Rumple said. Graham walked back to his desk and took a pen and notebook.

''Describe her as precisely as possible,'' he said.

''Her name's Emma, she has blonde wavy hair, she's about five and a half feet long,'' Rumple said. ''And she has blue, greenish eyes,'' Neal quickly added.

Graham quickly scribbled it down and looked up at Rumple. ''We'll go and search for her immediately, we'll give you a call when she's found,'' he said.

''Thank you,'' Rumple said before he, Neal and Belle left the room.

They walked in silence, none of them really knowing where they were going. ''You were right,'' Neal said suddenly. ''About what?'' Rumple asked raising an eyebrow. Neal sniggered. ''They're less drunk and idiotic here.''

* * *

They went to Granny's to get some drinks after that they would go and search for Emma themselves.

''What do you think has happened?'' Belle asked when they had found a free table. Neal shrugged. But that wasn't the truth. He had many ideas of what could've happened, he just didn't want to believe them.

''I don't know,'' he said quickly sipping his coke. Suddenly an idea popped Rumple's head. ''I have to take care of something, I'll be back quickly,'' he said standing up. He quickly walked to the door and left the diner.

Neal and Belle watched him through the windows. ''So what happened,'' Neal asked when his father had disappeared from view. ''What do you mean?'' she asked.

Neal grinned. ''Between you and him,'' he said wickedly. Belle felt her cheeks light up. ''I don't know what you mean,'' she said quickly sipping her drink.

Neal leaned back against the couch. ''You do know your cheeks tell another tale, don't you?'' he asked smirking.

''How are things between you and Emma?'' she asked obviously trying to change the subject. ''Are you kidding me?'' Neal asked sniggering. ''I thought grown-ups wouldn't try to hide their emotions,'' he said still grinning broadly.

Belle shot him a look that demanded him to be quiet. He chuckled.

''But seriously, what happened?'' he asked leaning toward her. She started playing uncomfortably with the lemon on the glass. ''Nothing,'' she muttered. Neal leaned back again. ''Nothing? I don't quite believe that,'' he said.

Belle turned to him. ''Not exactly nothing, but…''

''Yes?'' he asked expectantly.

She smiled and sniggered softly. ''We almost kissed,'' she said looking at her glass. Neal grinned. ''I don't call that nothing,'' he said. ''When?'' he asked eagerly. ''Before you almost punched the door in this afternoon,'' she said grinning. Neal chuckled. ''I'm sorry. I'll try and knock a little less hard next time,'' he said apologetically.

They burst out laughing. When they were able to breath normal again Neal quickly asked, ''How close were you?''

Belle watched him with a grin. ''You don't have to know everything,'' she said. He grinned sheepishly. ''Maybe,'' he said.

''Pretty close, though,'' she said. Neal grinned at her and took another sip of his drink.

* * *

Rumple quickly left the street and approached a big white house. He knew the Evil Queen was awake and still had all her memories of the Enchanted Forest. He banged against the door. ''Open up, dearie!'' he roared.

The door opened and in the opening stood Regina watching him with annoyance. ''What do you want, Gold?'' she asked rolling her eyes. He didn't wait for an invitation and entered the house.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' she asked throwing the door closed. Rumple turned to her. ''You know quite well what I'm doing, dearie,'' he said dangerously. ''What did you do with Emma?'' he asked demandingly.

Regina raised an eyebrow. ''Who's Emma?'' she asked. ''You know damn well who I mean,'' he said his voice rising. ''What did you do to her?'' he asked again this time yelling. ''Gold, stop it!'' Regina said. ''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

Rumple watched her with hatred, then turned away and started climbing the stairs. ''You have no permission to be in here, I could get you arrested,'' she said angrily. ''We both know you won't, because when I'll get out I'll have my revenge,'' he said.

''That's not true,'' she said. Rumple paused. ''Why isn't that true?'' he asked turning to her. She smirked. ''Because you want to be on your best behaviour because of your son,'' she said softly. Rumple froze.

''How do you know about him?'' he asked blankly. She raised an eyebrow. ''I'm the mayor, I know everything.''

Rumple slowly descended down the stairs. ''No, that's not it,'' he said. ''How do you know about my son?'' he asked dangerously. He slowly approached her. ''I have eyes everywhere,'' she whispered amusingly.

''I don't have a son,'' he said. Regina chuckled. ''I know you're awake, Gold,'' she said grinning. ''Then you also know that Rumplestiltskin's revenge is ten times worse as Mr. Gold's,'' he said before he left the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

Regina stood grinning at the closed door in the middle of the hallway. ''Amature,'' she whispered.

* * *

Rumple's anger ceased a bit on his way back to the diner, but it was replaced by frustration and sadness and he wasn't sure which he preferred. He walked toward the door of the diner and could see Neal and Belle laughing through the window. _At least he's a bit distracted now,_ Rumple thought.

He entered the diner and sat back down at the table. ''Hey,'' Belle said. ''What did you do?'' Neal asked suspiciously. ''I just checked a place where I thought she could be,'' Rumple said innocently.

''Well?'' Neal asked. Rumple shook his head. ''Where did you go?'' Belle asked finishing her drink. ''The mayor's house,'' he said casually. ''Who's the mayor?'' Neal asked. Rumple's face hardened. ''Regina Mills,'' he said coldly. ''Why would Emma be with her?'' Neal asked raising an eyebrow.

''I'll explain it later,'' Rumple said. ''We should go and search for Emma ourselves now,'' he said standing up again. ''You're right,'' Neal agreed.

Rumple paid for their drinks then quickly left the diner. ''Neal,'' Rumple said before they walked into the streets. ''You know Emma best, where would she go?'' he asked.

Neal tapped his chin thoughtfully. ''I guess she would go to a forest,'' he said.

''But she doesn't know there's a forest here, does she?'' he asked. ''Actually she did,'' Neal said uncomfortably. ''We kind of left the house a few days ago and explored town for a bit,'' he said.

Rumple heaved a sigh. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his son. ''Then we'll go to the forest,'' he said passing him.

They quickly went to the forest but Emma wasn't there.

They spent at least a few hours searching, but they couldn't find her. Not in the forest, not anywhere.

''She seems to have vanished without a trace,'' Belle said. The darkness had taken over and they couldn't see a thing, they barely saw each other. ''We should go home,'' Rumple said finally. ''No,'' Neal said stubbornly. ''We're going to find her,'' he said. ''I'm not going home before I have her back,'' he said angrily.

''Neal,'' Rumple said. Neal started walking forward. ''Bae,'' he said following him. ''Bae.'' He placed a hand on Neal's shoulder. ''No!'' he yelled. ''It's Neal, and we're going to find her before we go home!'' he shouted.

Rumple heaved a sigh. ''How do you want to find her when you can't even see your own feet?'' he asked. ''Come home, we'll find her tomorrow,'' he said.

Neal stood motionless, tears coming to his eyes. ''What if tomorrow is too late? What if she's gone?'' he asked shaking. ''The sheriff's going to take care of it,'' Rumple said reassuringly. ''We should go home, we can't do anything right now,'' he said. A tear escaped his own eye. ''Come on,'' he said guiding his son to the exit of the forest.

When they arrived back home Neal went to bed immediately and Rumple and Belle sat in the living room with a cup of tea.

''Are you alright?'' Belle asked. Rumple had been staring into the distance with a blank expression, but his eyes had filled with tears multiple times. He cleared his throat. ''Yeah, I'm fine'' he said quickly sipping his tea. Belle stood up from the chair and sat down next to him on the couch.

''No. No, you're not,'' she said. ''You're worried. And that's understandable,'' she said. ''I'm worried too,'' she said.

She placed her cup down on the coffee table. ''We'll find her,'' she said. She took his cup and placed it next to hers. ''We'll make sure she'll be safe,'' she said taking his hand.

He looked at her. She watched him with a kind smile. He felt a sudden calmness wash over him. ''It's going to be alright,'' she said softly.

''Why aren't you afraid of me?'' he asked suddenly. ''Why would I be?'' she asked. ''Everyone in this town is,'' he said turning away. ''They think I'm a beast,'' he said softly.

She placed her hand on his cheek and adjusted his head so he looked at her again. ''Then I'm able to see the man behind the beast,'' she said.

He looked into her eyes which twinkled softly. She leaned toward him.

His heartbeat sped up and he sat frozen when he felt her lips touch his. He closed his eyes and felt her arms around his neck.

 _Is this really happening?_ he thought unbelievably.

 _Weaknesses._

 _Weaknesses._

 _Weaknesses._

It echoed in his head continually and it reminded him strongly of Zoso. When Belle retreated he was watching her shocked. ''Y-you kissed me?'' he asked unbelievably. She watched him uncertain. ''I-I'm sorry,'' she said uncomfortably. ''I should probably go,'' she said standing up.

Before she could walk away he took her hand. ''Don't go,'' he said also standing up. ''Why did you kiss me?'' he asked holding on to her hand. She smiled. ''Because I like you,'' she said softly.

The words echoed in his head and he grinned broadly. ''Do you mean that?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''I do,'' she said smiling. She put her hand against his chest and leaned toward him again until she touched his lips.

 **A/N: Finally... I was really struggling with getting them to get their first kiss, at least in their remembrance. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Don't hesitate to leave a review. I love to read your replies and opinions. See ya all next time. BYEEE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will make clear what happened to Emma. Just wanted to tell you in case it would be confusing.**

 **Chapter IX**

Emma was walking through the streets. She started doubting Regina's directions. She hadn't recognized anything yet, and that was a bit odd because she knew she wasn't really good at navigating, but she had a good memory.

She had been walking for at least half an hour and in the distance she could see that trees started to replace the houses. ''I don't think this is the way home,'' she muttered. The houses were abandoned and dusty. Some windows were broken and they made her feel very small and intimidated.

She couldn't imagine this was also part of the beautiful Storybrooke. The town was so nice and clean, but here it was dirty and forsaken. _It must've been at least a decade ago that someone had lived here,_ Emma thought looking around. It looked even worse than the outskirts of New York.

When she could clearly see that the streets ended and were replaced by forest she turned around to walk back. Just when she was going to turn around everything went black and she felt someone pulling a sack over her head.

She started yelling and struggling against the grip of her capturer but she couldn't escape. She screamed and yelled and started kicking around. ''Let go of me!'' she yelled. She felt a flood of triumph when she managed to hit the person in the face.

Before she could do it again she felt ropes tightening around her wrists. She stopped struggling; the more she moved the more her wrists hurt. The ropes were tightly bound and she felt them cut her skin.

She was roughly pulled toward a van and slammed into a chair. She felt ropes binding her chest and feet. ''That's too tight!'' she yelled.

She heard the doors close and darkness surrounded her completely. The car started moving and she felt panic taking over. _What should I do?_ she thought. She tried to loosen the ropes that bound her hands but they were too tight.

After some time the van stopped and she heard the doors open again. Before she knew what was going on, she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up her body felt sore and the ropes still cut her wrists. She opened her eyes and was surprised that she could see again.

She was in a small room with stone walls. ''Finally,'' a voice said. Regina slowly walked into the room where Emma was. ''Oh, it's you,'' Emma said relieved. ''Please, help me,'' she said.

Regina chuckled. Emma watched her confused. ''Why would I let you go?'' Regina asked. ''What's the point of abducting you in the first place if I would let you go afterwards?''

Emma watched her blankly. ''You've sent me in the wrong direction on purpose,'' she said. ''Yes,'' Regina said smirking.

''But why?'' Emma asked. ''What have I done to you? We barely know each other.''

Regina crouched in front of her. ''It's what you haven't done yet,'' she said her smirk fading. Emma snorted. ''How can I possibly be of any harm to you?'' she asked.

Regina stood up again. ''Let me explain,'' she said turning around. She walked to the other room opposite them and took something from a cabinet. ''Do you recognize this?'' she asked holding out a book.

It was a leatherbound book and was called 'Once Upon a Time.'

''That's Mr. Gold's. How did you get it?'' she asked starting to struggle against the ropes again. ''I'm the mayor. I get what I want, whenever I want,'' she said triumphantly. Emma rolled her eyes. ''That's sad,'' she muttered.

Regina pursed her lips. ''We'll see about that,'' she said softly. She opened the book and showed Emma one of the pages. ''Let's start at the beginning,'' she said.

''Once Upon a Time, there was a place called the Enchanted Forest. It was ruled by the Evil Queen who had magic and with that magic intimidated the inhabitants and forced them to do as she said.''

Emma didn't want to listen to a story while she was kidnapped. ''Is this really necessary?'' she asked annoyed. Regina looked at her and nodded curtly, then returned to the story.

''But where there are villains, are also heroes. There were two heroes who were guided by their true love and were convinced they could beat the Evil Queen and live their happy ending. When they had managed to retake the kingdom they had a daughter.''

She slowly turned a page. ''They were forced to send her away in a magical wardrobe to a world without magic so she could escape the Dark Curse.''

''Where is this supposed to be going?'' Emma asked. ''If you just shut up for a second,'' Regina snapped.

''Before the Dark Curse was cast they went to the Dark one, Rumplestiltskin to predict their child's future. He told them that she would return to them in sixteen years to break the Dark curse.''

She turned another page. ''In return for the prophecy he made them tell him their daughter's name. Which was, Emma.''

Regina paused and watched Emma. ''So?'' Emma asked looking up. ''It's just a fairy tale,'' she said. ''There's no such thing as magic or Evil Queens or Dark ones.''

Regina watched her intently. ''Do you really think so?'' she asked blankly. Emma rolled her eyes. ''I thought you'd know better because you've been living with the Dark one for a few days now,'' she said.

Emma laughed. ''And who might it be then?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. Regina's smirk returned.

''Mr. Gold,'' she said softly. ''Mr. Gold? Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin?'' Emma asked hiccuping.

''And who might you be?'' she asked mockingly. ''A fairy?''

Regina watched her with a small smile. ''You wish I was a fairy,'' she said. ''I am the Evil Queen,'' she said. Emma stopped laughing and watched her concerned when she saw how serious Regina was. ''Are you alright? I think you need a doctor, or someone to talk to,'' she said half joking.

Regina rolled her eyes. ''This still doesn't explain why you abducted me,'' Emma said. Regina watched her for a second. ''You can't break a curse if you're dead,'' she said her smirk returning.

For the first time Emma felt fear. ''Why?'' she asked trying to buy time. Regina chuckled shortly. ''So you can't break the curse,'' she said again. ''You're crazy,'' Emma said anxiously. ''Before I kill you I will convince you I'm not crazy,'' Regina said walking to the other room.

She returned with a small box. It was made of wood and the handles of metal. A weird sound emerged from it. ''What is that?'' Emma asked. Regina smirked and opened the box.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw what was in it. ''A- a heart?'' she asked quickly turning away. It was still beating and it glowed. ''Exactly,'' Regina said. ''But don't you realize, that something is different about this heart?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. Emma didn't want to look at it anymore.

''Look at it!'' Regina shouted. Emma quickly turned to the heart and watched it for several seconds before she turned away again. ''It's still beating,'' she muttered. ''And?'' Regina asked. ''And, it's glowing,'' Emma said hesitantly.

Regina shut the box and put it on the ground. ''How is that possible?'' she asked raising her eyebrows. ''It can't be magic,'' Emma denied stubbornly. ''It can't be. Magic doesn't exist,'' she said closing her eyes.

''Keep denying,'' Regina said grinning. She stood up and returned the box to the other room. ''Help me!'' Emma shouted suddenly. ''Help me!''

Regina sniggered. ''No one will hear you, dear. We're underground,'' she said. Emma watched her in horror.

Suddenly a completely unexpected thought popped into her mind. ''If you're the Evil Queen, and I'm the child from those heroes, then you must know who my parents are,'' she said. Regina turned to her. ''Indeed I do. I know who your parents are,'' she said. ''But they're dead,'' she said her grin broadening.

''You're lying,'' Emma said blankly. She hoped Regina was lying. ''Why would I have any reason to lie?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

Emma looked down at the ground. ''But if Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin, then Neal is also from there?'' she asked unbelievably. ''I don't get it,'' she said. ''And then Mr. Gold wasn't lying when he said his father was Peter Pan,'' she said.

So many things got clear in such a short amount of time. ''What are they all doing here? Who had cast this Dark curse? Why had that person cast this curse?''

Regina crouched in front of her again. ''I cast the curse. I wanted to be powerful again, so I banished everyone here, to Storybrooke. I made myself the mayor so everyone would listen to me again.''

''But if all these people here are from there, why don't they remember?'' Emma asked. ''You ask too many questions in too little time,'' Regina said.

''I have wiped their memories,'' she said grinning. ''And now, the time has come to make an end to your sad life.'' She opened the box and took the heart from it. She started pacing up and down the room and muttered at the heart.

Emma closed her eyes. She had always felt like she wasn't good enough for anyone because her parents gave her up. And she had been mad at them for so long. But now, that she knew they had no choice but to give her up made her feel better. But now she also knew they were dead, and she felt an enormous amount of grief press on her soul.

''Now,'' Regina said turning to Emma. ''Let's get this over with, before we're disturbed,'' she said smirking. Emma didn't fight it anymore.

Tears struck her eyes and she started to tremble. A lump formed in her throat and she felt defeated. She didn't struggle against the ropes anymore. She didn't do anything but cry.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a man entered. She caught a glimpse of a badge that said, 'Sheriff'.

''Help me,'' she said desperately. Graham turned to her and watched her blankly. ''Graham,'' Regina said. ''Could you kill her for me?'' she asked. Graham nodded and walked toward Emma.

Her breath sped up. ''If you're going to kill me,'' she said quickly. ''Then at least tell me my parents' names,'' she said.

Regina looked past Graham at her. ''Graham wait,'' she said. She walked past him and crouched in front of Emma. ''Do you really want to know that?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. ''I think you'd have more peace if you didn't know.''

Suddenly Emma felt hatred completely taking over. ''Tell me,'' she said dangerously. ''Where did that come from?'' Regina asked sniggering. ''A few seconds ago you were just a scared little kid, and now you're all strong and angry.''

''Tell me who they are,'' Emma repeated. ''Fine,'' Regina said rolling her eyes. ''Your parents,'' she said softly. ''Are Snow white and Prince Charming.''

Emma gasped. She had seen movies about Snow white and the seven dwarfs, she had read many books that were filled with fairy tales like this. She had never imagined her parents were Snow white and Prince Charming.

She was gaping at Regina. ''Don't be too excited. They were nothing more than just two of the many people on this world, people I dearly hated. More than dearly,'' she said her face hardening. ''Do you know what I wished for my birthday?'' she asked smirking.

''Your mother's heart,'' she whispered.

Emma started struggling against the ropes again. She wanted to hit Regina, hurt her like she had never hurt anyone in her entire life. She wanted to kill her.

Regina started chuckling. ''And to finish the story, I'm the reason they're dead,'' she said softly. Regina stood up looking down at the struggling Emma. ''And I had all the reason to,''

''Your parents were the most annoying, heartbreaking and life destroying people I know,'' she said.

''I think our definitions of heartbreaking and life destroying are slightly different, your majesty.''

Regina turned her heel to see who had spoken. Rumplestiltskin entered the small room and watched Regina with hatred. ''What a surprise,'' she said. ''Well, you're too late.''

She dashed toward Emma and pushed a knife against her throat. ''Mr. Gold, help me,'' Emma whispered anxiously. Her tears and fear returned.

''Don't worry, Emma,'' he said reassuringly. ''It's all going to be fine,'' he said. Regina smirked at his attempts to soothe Emma. ''You're too late, Rumple,'' she said. ''You know,'' she said softly. ''I think I'm going to enjoy this even more now you're actually here to watch it,'' she said smirking wickedly.

She slowly pressed the knife against Emma's throat and a small drip of blood slid down. ''Mr. Gold,'' Emma whispered desperately. ''Regina, stop it,'' Rumple said softly.

Regina raised her eyebrow. ''What about a deal?'' he asked. Regina sniggered. ''What could you possibly give me that I don't have already?'' she asked. She retreated the knife and started beckoning around. ''Look around you, Gold,'' she said. ''I'm the one with the power around here, not you.''

Before she could put the knife against Emma's throat again, Rumple had leaped toward them and hit her head with his cane. She fell to the ground. ''You're wrong, I'm the one with the power,'' he said. He quickly took the knife and cut the ropes loose.

Emma jumped up and hugged him. She sobbed loudly and felt the tears returning. ''Thank you, dad.'' she said sobbing. Rumple stared into the distance. _She just called me dad?_ he thought. ''It's alright,'' he said. ''But we have to go, before she wakes up.''

 **A/N: Hello people. It seems that Emma has finally started to believe in magic. I hope you enjoyed the ninth chapter of Teen Time. I don't think I will add Hook anymore, maybe as a villain, but not to be with Emma.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

"So, is someone going to explain?" Emma asked impatiently. Rumple, Neal, Belle and Emma sat in the living room and Emma had told them what Regina had told her and the heart she had shown her.

"She was just being paranoid," Neal said reassuringly. Emma stood up, she was furious. "No," she said angrily. "She wasn't. She showed me a heart. A still beating heart in a box," she said.

Belle watched her confused and Rumple and Neal were uncomfortable. "Emma calm down," Neal said approaching her. "Stay away from me," she yelled. "Why would she abduct me for no reason? Tell me what's going on, now!" she yelled.

They both kept silent looking down at the floor. "Fine," Emma said. "I don't want to see you again," she said to Neal. She watched him angrily and then walked to her room.

Neal shot an angry glance at his father then stormed out of the room himself. "I'll go talk to her," Belle said following Emma up the stairs.

* * *

Belle knocked against Emma's door. "Emma? Can I come in?" she asked carefully. Emma sighed. ''Come in,'' she said softly.

Belle slowly opened the door and found Emma sitting on her bed. Her face covered with tears. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to her.

She hugged her. ''It must've been very terrifying for you,'' she said softly. Emma sobbed softly. ''I thought I was going to die,'' she whispered. ''She had almost killed me,'' she said. ''Do you want to tell me what happened?'' Belle asked. ''It can be a relief to talk about a traumatic experience,'' she said.

Emma sighed and swept her face dry. ''She abducted me and took me to that place at the cemetery. Then she started talking about a book and another realm. She told me who my parents were.'' Her voice faltered. ''She said they're dead. That she killed them,'' she said hoarsely. ''She told me I was from that place, the Enchanted Forest and that I was the saviour who was supposed to break a curse that the Evil Queen had cast to banish everyone here, to Storybrooke,'' she said.

She looked at Belle. ''You think I'm crazy, don't you?'' she asked. Belle took her hands. ''I don't think you're crazy, Emma,'' she said softly. ''But why are you so angry with Neal and Mr. Gold?'' she asked carefully.

Emma turned away. ''Regina told me that they are from there. From that Enchanted Forest,'' she said. ''She showed me a heart that was still beating and it glowed, so she can't have been lying, can she?'' she asked uncertain. ''I thought maybe they could explain me what the hell is going on,'' she said.

Belle listened intently. ''What did she tell you about Mr. Gold and Neal?'' she asked. Emma dug into her memory searching for the information Regina had given her about them. ''She told me that Mr. Gold is the Dark One or something, and that he had created the Dark Curse that had banished everyone to this town,'' Emma said. ''I'm not sure who she told me Mr. Gold was,'' she said.

Belle's face hardened. ''Was it Rumplestiltskin?'' she asked blankly. Emma nodded slowly. ''How do you know?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. ''You wait here, I have to talk to Mr. Gold,'' she said, ignoring her question.

She quickly left the room and walked to the stairs. She froze when she heard Rumple and Neal talk. She could see them through a small window. They stood around the table and Rumple had opened the Once Upon a Time book.

''I need to talk to you about this,'' he said pointing at the book. ''Why now? I'm not in the mood for a conversation right now,'' he said coldly. Rumple ignored his comment and continued his story. ''I think I know what's happening here,'' he said. ''You know I still have my memories of the Enchanted Forest?'' he asked.

''Of course I do,'' Neal said annoyed. ''Well, I think I don't have my complete memory. I think she has erased some of it,'' he said.

Belle slowly took a step down the stairs. ''Take a look at this book,'' he said taking a step back so Neal could examine the book. ''It's filled with all our stories, everyone's stories,'' he said. ''I remember parts of these stories,'' Rumple said. ''The good and happy parts have disappeared from my memory.''

Neal turned to his father. ''And why do I have to know this?'' he asked. ''Because you have a complete memory. Everyone in this town have no remembrance at all, except me and Regina, and I don't have a complete memory, so you can help me,'' he said.

Neal stood up ready to walk away. ''I think you forgot, that the last few centuries I've been stuck in Neverland,'' he said coldly. ''With my grandfather!''

He was furious. He left the room and walked to the stairs. Belle had hid herself in a room so Neal wouldn't see her. When his footsteps had ceased away she opened the door and walked downstairs.

She walked toward Rumple and closed the door behind her. ''Hey,'' he said closing the book. ''You don't have to put it away,'' she said. He watched her confused. ''What do you mean?'' he asked. ''You haven't just chosen the name Rumplestiltskin because you liked it, have you?'' she asked.

''What do you mean?'' he asked again this time faking a smile. ''Emma told me Regina said that your real name _is_ Rumplestiltskin,'' she said. ''She also told me that you're the Dark One or something,'' she said. ''Rumple, what's going on?'' Belle asked.

Rumple felt trapped. ''Regina was just being paranoid, there's no such thing as the Dark One,'' he said chuckling nervously. ''I heard you talk to Neal about that book,'' she said pointing at the closed book. ''I don't think this is about a paranoid person,'' she said. ''I think there's much more going on,'' she said.

''Emma has just escaped death. I think the least she deserves is an explanation, don't you?'' she asked. Rumple watched her blankly. ''It's not that easy,'' he said. ''It's complicated,'' he said.

Belle watched him for several moments. ''Then at least tell me,'' she said. ''Tell me what's going on, Rumple,'' she said. ''I heard you say something about everyone's stories are in that book,'' she said pointing at the book. ''What stories, what's going on?'' she asked.

Rumple didn't say anything. ''Fine,'' she said. ''You know where I am if you have the courage to tell me,'' she said turning around.

Rumple tried to say something, but no noise would come out. Belle left the room and walked to Emma's. She knocked and entered.

Emma still sat on the bed. Her eyes were puffy and still filled with tears. ''Emma,'' she said. ''I have to get back to the library, if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me,'' she said. Emma looked up at her and nodded slightly.

Belle left the room and said goodbye to Neal. Then she left the house.

* * *

Rumple was feeling terrible, Neal was feeling even worse, and Emma was feeling worst of all. She was still angry with them. They knew something about her origin and about her parents, and they refused to tell her about it.

Neal stood in front of her door, hesitating to knock. ''Emma?'' he asked after he knocked a few times. ''Can I come in?'' he asked. ''Are you here to explain?'' she asked coldly. Neal didn't reply. ''Then no,'' she said softly.

He turned away but before he returned to his own room he felt an urge to open the door and talk to her. He turned his heel and opened the door. ''Emma, talk to me,'' he said striding over to her. She lay on her side on the bed with her back turned to him.

''No, I don't want to. Go away,'' she said stubbornly. ''Emma,'' he said. He stopped next to the bed and pulled at her shoulder. ''I want you to tell me what she did to you,'' he said. Emma watched him angrily. ''You know something about my parents but aren't telling me!'' she yelled suddenly.

Neal watched her confused. ''Your parents? What are you talking about?'' he asked. Emma sat upright tears coming to her eyes. ''You have information about my parents,'' she repeated. ''Why aren't you telling me?'' she whispered.

''I don't know anything about your parents,'' he said innocently. ''I swear, I've been in Neverland for who knows how long!'' he blurted out. Emma stiffened. ''See? You _do_ know what's going on,'' she whispered. ''And you're not telling me about it! What's going on? Why are you and your father continually talking about magic and memories?'' she yelled. ''Why are you constantly hiding things from me?''

Neal watched her shocked. ''I-I don't know what you're talking about,'' he said. Emma exploded. ''This is exactly what I mean,'' she shouted. ''You just said you've been in Neverland for who knows how long, and you're still denying that you know something?''

Neal watched her blankly. ''Please, Emma. Calm down,'' he said. ''No!'' she yelled. ''Get out,'' she said angrily. ''Emma, please,'' he said now tears coming to his own eyes. ''Out!'' she yelled. He stood up watching her with shock and pain. ''I'm sorry,'' he whispered before he turned around and left the room.

* * *

Rumple sat in his chair, watching his bruised hand. He hadn't expected that this would be the reason Belle would leave. He felt terrible. He felt like the coward he had once been before he was the Dark One. He felt like he wasn't able to tell the first woman he loved since centuries the truth, and it killed him.

His eyes filled with tears. ''This is a mess,'' he said rubbing his eyes. ''So how are things treating?'' Zoso asked. He sat on the couch opposite him and watched him intently. ''I thought you were gone,'' Rumple said not looking at him.

''I thought so too,'' Zoso said. ''But you seemed to need me, so here I am.''

Rumple looked up at him. ''I don't need you,'' he said coldly. ''Will you stop your pathetic behaviour?'' Zoso yelled suddenly. ''You're sitting here, crying because you were too cowardly to tell a woman the truth. Where is the Dark One?'' he asked.

He stood up and paced the room. ''You aren't a Dark One,'' he said. ''You are a lap dog. Start intimidate people, this love gets you nowhere. It only brings you misery and pain,'' he yelled. ''So if you'd just drop it and start listening to me!''

Rumple watched him blankly. ''Why didn't you punish that witch for abducting that brat?'' Zoso asked. ''The Dark One I know would've killed her in an instant,'' he said his voice lowering. ''I think we both know that you're not like all those weak people who believe true love will guide and save them.''

''Start behaving like you should,'' he said. ''Don't let anything stop you from making sure that you are the strongest and most powerful person in the entire universe. Make sure that that witch will never hurt you again, we both know that's what you really want to do,'' he said.

''You said it yourself, 'Because when I get out, I'll get my revenge,''' he said. ''We both know that wasn't just bluff,'' he said walking toward Rumple. ''She took something from you,'' he said softly. ''So what are you going to do about it?'' he demanded. ''What is Rumplestiltskin going to do about it?''

Rumple stood up and walked to the door. ''Getting his revenge,'' he whispered angrily.

Rumple walked to Regina's house. She had cost him everything he had built. First she wanted to kill Emma, then she told her everything about the Enchanted Forest which Emma told to Belle who, because of it, left him. He was angry. No. He was furious. He could kill. He could strangle her.

He knew he was being stupid, but he seemed to have lost control of his mind and thoughts. His anger had become too overpowering and his heartbreak fuelled it.

He banged against the door. And waited for her to open the door. The moment it opened he rushed inside and faced her angrily. ''What are you doing here?'' she asked blankly. ''I'm here to do what I told you I would,'' he said. ''Getting my revenge.'' He threw the door shut behind him.

* * *

Neal had waited on the stairs when he heard his father talk. He was confused because Rumple was alone, but he was still talking to someone. ''What the hell?'' he whispered softly when he heard his father whisper that he would get his revenge.

When the door had slammed shut Neal quickly ran downstairs and followed him outside.

He was cautious to stay hidden from sight. When he saw his father enter a big white house and slam the door shut he cursed softly. He ran to the house and up the lawn. He banged against the door and waited for someone to answer it.

He took a step back. "Papa," he yelled. "Don't do this." His eyes started to burn with tears and his mind was racing. ''You are so far, you have changed,'' he said. He wasn't even sure if his father heard him but he kept talking.

''I know I haven't been the perfect son, either,'' he said. ''I know I've been stubborn and annoying, but I see you've changed. You've come so far,'' he said. ''Don't let this make you fall back down again.''

''Please, papa,'' he whispered. ''Emma, needs you,'' he said softly. ''Belle, needs you.'' A tear rolled down his cheek.

''I need you,'' he whispered.

Rumple hesitated as he watched Regina. Zoso appeared at the wall behind her. ''I need you, papa,'' Neal said.

This was the moment. The moment he had to choose. He watched Regina furiously. ''You're in luck,'' he whispered dangerously.

He turned around and opened the door. ''Bae,'' he whispered when his son appeared. Neal ran toward him and hugged him tightly. ''Come on, let's go home. We'll tell Emma everything,'' he said.

Neal nodded curtly and smiled. He turned around to leave. ''No, you aren't,'' Regina said angrily. She leaped forward took Neal's wrist and cut it with the knife she had used on Emma. Neal yelled in pain and yanked his arm from her grip.

The blood dripped down onto the floor in a dark red puddle. ''Bae?'' Rumple asked concerned. Neal's sight became hazy and he felt his consciousness slowly leaving him. He fell in Rumple's arms who watched him miserably.

''What did you do!'' Rumple yelled up at Regina. ''A small sleeping curse and blood loss will solve this little problem,'' she said grinning wickedly.

 **A/N: Am I the only one who thinks Regina makes sure everything ends badly? I'm so sorry for adding this part, but I really want to add some drama to the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review if you want to share your opinion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

The last few hours had been filled with panic and concern. Neal was taken to the hospital and the doctors had managed to stop the bleeding from becoming fatal, but they couldn't explain why he didn't 't wake up.

Mr. Gold didn't need an explanation, though. He heard Regina say it herself, 'A small sleeping curse and blood loss will solve this little problem'. It was a sleeping curse his son was under.

Rumple sat on a chair next to the hospital bed staring in the distance, thinking. _How could this happen?_ he thought miserably. _I can't save him with a true love's kiss because the curse isn't broken yet and I don't have my magic._

Neal lay on the bed covered to his waist by white blankets. The heart monitor beeped rhythmical indicating his heartbeat. He lay completely still and was deathly pale.

The door of the room opened and Belle entered with Emma at her heels. Belle embraced him tightly. ''What happened to him?'' Emma asked standing next to Neal's lifeless body. ''Regina,'' Rumple said coldly. ''She cut his wrist. He lost much blood,'' he told her.

He sat back down next to the bed and watched his son. ''They had managed to save him just in time,'' he whispered. ''He was almost gone.''

Belle's eyes were in tears and she flung her arms around Rumple. ''I'm so sorry this happened,'' she whispered.

Emma stood motionless beside the bed. Her eyes slowly filled with tears and her entire body started to tremble. ''Emma,'' Rumple said softly. She turned to him. ''She is a terrible woman,'' Emma said shakily. Rumple nodded. ''I know.''

Emma rushed toward him and burst into tears. Together they sat there hugging, all of them crying.

Belle decided to stay with them the entire day and closed the library.

''Are you sure?'' Rumple asked when she entered the room. ''Rumple,'' she said. ''You, Emma and Neal are as good as family to me,'' she told him. ''So, yeah. Yeah, I'm sure.''

Rumple sat most of the time in in the chair next to the bed, thinking about any possible way to break the sleeping curse. Everytime he thought he had found something it just led to another dead end.

He grew more desperate and miserable. He had finally found his son, and before he knew it, he had lost him again. They were only together for a few days maybe a week, and now it was all over. Everything was lost.

''I'm sorry, Bae,'' he whispered. ''I'm sorry I let you go in the first place, that I made you grow up without a father.''

He watched Emma who was looking at Neal with a blank expression and tears on her cheeks. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. ''Emma?''

''Do you remember that book Regina showed you?'' he asked. Emma slowly nodded. ''Do you remember where it is?"

''At home,'' she said softly. He stood up and walked to the door. ''I have to get it. I'm back in a few minutes,'' he said, before he left the room.

* * *

They sat together around a table, the book lay opened in the middle. ''I'm going to explain everything,'' he said. ''As long as you promise me not to call me crazy, I know this is the truth and has really happened.''

They nodded slowly watching him with interest. ''Emma,'' he said turning to her. ''What Regina told you is true,'' he told her. Emma eyes filled with tears; there was one thing he hadn't told him, that Regina had said that her parents were dead, and he had just confirmed that. She quickly blinked. ''You are the savior who is destined to break the Dark curse,'' he said.

Emma watched him with confusion. ''So that other realm does exist?'' she asked. Rumple slowly nodded. ''Everyone in this town is from there,'' he told her.

''But- but that means I'm from there too,'' Belle said slowly. ''Then why don't I remember?'' she asked.

Rumple started explaining about the curse and the memory wipe. ''Why do you have your memories and we don't?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

''Because- Because I created the Dark curse,'' he said uncomfortably. Belle watched him confused. ''Why would you do that?'' she asked. ''I created the Dark curse so I could get here and find Bae,'' he explained. ''And I think something has gone wrong, because I don't have my complete memory.''

They watched him gaping. ''Wait,'' Belle said suddenly. ''Back in your shop a few days ago when you almost passed out, did that have anything to do with all this?'' she asked. ''You said something about memories back there,'' she said.

Rumple hesitated before he spoke. ''Yes,'' he finally said. ''That was a memory from back there,'' he told her.

Emma had so many questions racing through her mind. ''How am I supposed to break a curse?'' she asked, drawing the attention back to her. ''To be fair, I don't know,'' Rumple said slowly. ''It didn't really matter to me back there because the only thing I wanted was to find him, I didn't need magic for that,'' he said.

''You had magic?'' Belle asked unbelievably. Rumple nodded. ''Indeed, I did,'' he said. ''But I couldn't have woken him up with it anyways,'' he told them. ''It is dark magic he is under now, and dark magic can only be broken by light magic and the other way around,'' he said.

''But isn't there any light magic here, then?'' Emma asked. Rumple shook his head. ''I'm afraid not, this is a world without magic,'' he explained. ''I think this'll be goodbye,'' he said turning around to look at his motionless son. His eyes filled with tears.

''No,'' Belle said. ''It won't. I've never seen you give up, do you know why?'' she asked. ''Because you don't give up, so why would now be any different. We're going to solve this,'' she told him. "I promise."

Rumple watched her with a painful smile. ''I think I'll check at Regina's I'm sure she has some answers for us,'' he said coldly. ''I'm coming too,'' Emma said immediately. Rumple shook his head. ''You have to stay here,'' he said. ''I don't want you to end up in one of those beds too,'' he told her. Emma smiled and hugged him. ''Be careful,'' she said.

Rumple stood up and walked to the door. ''Rumple,'' Belle said quickly, standing up. ''Before you go you have to promise me something,'' she told him. ''Promise me you won't kill her,'' she said. He watched her for several seconds not sure what to do.

''Promise me, Rumple.''

He looked into her eyes and said, ''I promise.''

* * *

Rumple knocked against Regina's door and was not surprised that she didn't answer. ''Let me in, dearie, or I'll let myself in!'' he yelled. He stepped back, expecting Regina to open the door.

He waited for several seconds but she still ignored him. ''Regina!'' he shouted angrily. ''Open the door!''

Still no one answered. He heard a swoosh next to him and saw someone in the corner of his eye run through the garden left to him. He quickly turned and glimpsed Graham running across the lawn. ''What the…''

He couldn't finish his sentence because finally, Regina had opened the door. ''What did the sheriff in your house?'' he asked, walking past her inside. ''What do you want, Gold?'' she asked annoyed.

He turned and had to resist the temptation to strangle her. ''You almost killed my son, put him under a sleeping curse of which I have no idea how to break. Also, you have traumatized Emma,'' he said watching her furiously.

''Maybe you shouldn't have brought her here then. Then I wouldn't have had any reason to abduct her, so from my angle it's not my fault,'' she said smirking.

He dashed toward her and forced her against the wall he pushed his cane against her neck.

''I'm going to get my revenge, dearie,'' he said dangerously. ''But first, you're going to tell me what I have to do to wake him up,'' he told her.

She tried to push him away but he held his ground, she only had the chance to breathe when he removed his cane.

She coughed and watched him angrily. ''I don't know how to break that damn curse,'' she said.

He took a step toward her ready to choke her. ''Rumple, come on! Are you really that stupid?'' she asked unbelievably. ''You're the damn Dark One, you should be the one who's supposed to know everything about magic,'' she said.

''Tell me how do I wake him up?'' he repeated. She shook her head and sighed in annoyance. ''True love's kiss,'' she said quietly. ''But, uh-oh this is a land without magic,'' she said mockingly. ''I think that's bye-bye to old Neal,'' she said smirking. ''Oh no, wait. It's Baelfire, isn't it?''

Rumple pushed her against the wall and watched her furiously. ''How did you get magic here?'' he asked dangerously. She raised an eyebrow challenging. ''Jefferson,'' she said softly.

Rumple took a step back. ''That Hatter who told you about Frankenstein?'' he asked. ''That's the one,'' she whispered. ''But, he doesn't help you. He never helps people. He only helped me because he owed me,'' she told him.

''Wait,'' he whispered. ''There is a way,'' he said suddenly. He quickly left the house and returned to the hospital.

* * *

He threw the door open. ''I know what to do!'' he said walking into the room. ''What?'' they asked in chorus. ''True love's kiss,'' he said quickly.

''Why haven't we thought of that before?'' Belle asked turning to Emma. She shrugged. ''Well, go on,'' she said impatiently watching Rumple.

Rumple slowly shook his head. ''I'm not the one to kiss him,'' he said smiling. Emma watched him confused. ''Then who is?'' she asked.

He nodded toward her. ''You,'' he said softly. She watched him unbelievably. ''Why me?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. ''You are the savior, you are the only one who can do this right now,'' he told her. ''But I'm still angry with him,'' she said stubbornly, turning away. ''Anger will never and then I mean, never barricade true love,'' Rumple said glancing toward Belle.

Emma looked up at him. ''Okay,'' she said, quickly wiping the tears of her cheeks. She approached the bed, but before she could lean in and kiss him a peep sounded. A loud, piercing peep that came from the heart monitor.

She knew what it meant, and felt grief wash over her. ''No,'' she whispered. ''No!'' She turned around and ran toward Rumple and Belle. Tears struck her eyes and started rolling immediately. Rumple held her tightly, his own eyes also starting to water.

People rushed into the room starting to try and keep Neal alive. Belle put an arm around Rumple and pulled him close. She was also crying. They waited miserably watching the people trying to save Neal.

Doctor Whale approached toward them. ''I have to ask you all to leave the room,'' he said quickly. He didn't wait for them to leave and had already returned to Neal.

They had to wait at least ten minutes before someone came to them. It was a woman. ''Mr. Gold,'' she said carefully. He looked up, tears in his eyes. ''I'm so sorry,'' she said miserably. ''We did everything we could.''

He watched her in agony as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Belle embraced him tears falling down her own face. Emma sat there, frozen. ''You may go to him,'' the woman said before she walked away.

* * *

Everyone had left the room. Rumple watched his son. He was chalk white and his chest didn't rise anymore. He walked toward him and caressed his cheek. ''My boy,'' he said miserably. ''I'm sorry, Bae,'' he whispered as tears once again returned to his eyes. ''I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me.''

''I'm sorry.''

He slowly walked backwards. Emma walked to the bed. She was trembling heavily and the tears wouldn't stop streaming.

''I didn't want you to die with the thought that I'm angry with you, that I never want to see you again,'' she whispered. ''I didn't expect to lose you so quick,'' she said, sobbing. ''But I want you to know,'' she said slowly. She leaned to his ear. ''That I love you,'' she whispered.

She kissed his lips and a tear fell on his cheek.

She felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing her toward Neal. She opened her eyes in shock and was surprised to look into his open eyes. She pulled back and watched him shocked. ''Does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?'' he asked grinning.

She smiled weakly and hugged him tightly. ''I love you,'' she whispered. ''I love you too,'' Neal said. He looked at his father who was watching him with wide eyes.

''Bae?'' he said slowly walking toward him. Emma retreated and made place for Rumple. ''Yes, papa,'' Neal said, smiling. ''But- but you were dead,'' he said astounded. ''I thought so too,'' Neal said.

Rumple hugged him tightly.

''Rumple?'' Belle said from behind him. She slowly approached him. ''The Enchanted Forest, your estate, I- I remember,'' she said. ''I love you,'' she whispered with tears in her eyes.

She dashed forward and kissed him. Neal gestured to Emma to come to him. When she was close enough, he pulled her in his lap and kissed her.

Suddenly the room started to fill with people. ''What's going on?'' Emma asked watching the people pour into the room. ''That was true love's kiss,'' mother superior said. ''You broke the curse.''

Rumple looked around and noticed Zoso standing in the corner of the room shaking his head disapprovingly. ''You created your weaknesses and made yourself vulnerable, this is something you're going to regret. Don't say I haven't warned you,'' he said, disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

Rumple knew only he could see Zoso so he ignored it but he knew somewhere that he was right. This might get them into problems somehow.

 **A/N: WOOOOAH, I have some kind of feeling all of you expected that. Anyways, this isn't the end yet, so keep reading, reviewing and following. The following chapters will be really about family and romance. By the way, Regina's going to make sure there will be things to make the lives of the Gold family way harder than they should've been.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

They all thought this would be their happy ending. Father and son reunited and both had found true love. But of course, faith will always makes sure a happy ending won't last long and for sure not forever. Regina was furious that her attack on the Dark One's son had failed, and the curse had been broken.

She had been thinking about what she could do to get her revenge. On the Dark One, on his son, on Emma, actually on everyone. ''Sidney,'' she demanded. ''I need you to get something for me,'' she said to the phone. ''What is it my Queen?'' came Sidney's reply. ''Magic,'' she whispered. ''I need you to get me some magic from the basement of the library. I need it quickly, because I have to get something from another realm,'' she said.

''Of course my Queen,'' he replied obediently. ''What precisely am I looking for?'' he asked uncertain. ''A bottle, Sidney. A bottle with purple magic inside,'' she said. ''Can you remember that?'' she asked. ''But, how am I supposed to get to the basement of the library?'' he asked.

''Use the old elevator behind the wall opposite the librarian's desk,'' she said. ''But what about the librarian?'' he asked. ''I'm never going to get past her,'' he said. Regina sighed annoyed. ''You're in luck, Sidney,'' she said. ''She's with her new/ old boyfriend, so good luck,''

Meanwhile at the Gold's house there was a party going on. A party for just the four of them.

For the first time in her life, Belle had managed to leave her book untouched the entire evening. When they went to bed she was too tired to read and decided to just lay next to Rumple enjoying his presence so close to her.

Her life hadn't been very easy since she had promised Rumplestiltskin to go with him forever. It had lead to her almost dying several times, though she cherished every time Rumple rescued her.

It had been the best time of her life when she and the Dark One were able to behave normal around one another. But that all changed when she realized she had fallen in love with him. If the Evil Queen hadn't been there, she and Rumple would've had their happy ending a long time ago.

''That dreadful woman,'' she mumbled in the darkness. She felt Rumple stir next to her. ''What?'' he asked sleepily. She turned under the blankets so she faced him. ''Nothing,'' she whispered apologetically. ''I'm sorry if I've woken you,'' she said blushing. ''It doesn't matter,'' he assured her, smiling. He took her hand and gently started circling his thumb over her palm. ''Now, what's on your mind?'' he asked silently.

She sighed and shifted a little. ''I was just thinking how different our lives would've been if that Evil Queen wouldn't have interfered with us back in the Enchanted Forest,'' she whispered carefully.

''Belle,'' Rumple said softly. ''If she wouldn't have told you how to break my curse, then you wouldn't have returned to me in the first place.'' He heard a soft sob. ''You would've returned to your family, and I would probably still be insecure about what I did wrong,'' he said truthfully.

''So, I guess we should thank her,'' he stated with a small smile. ''I've never looked at it like that,'' she whispered thankfully. ''But you forgot, that she had abducted me before I could return to your estate, after I slew the Yaoguai.''

Rumple's smile faltered. ''What?'' he asked confused. ''Did she abduct you in the Enchanted Forest?''

Belle wished she hadn't said anything. ''Yes, but she didn't keep me imprisoned here in Storybrooke.'' She hesitated. ''Please, Rumple. We're together now, let her go,'' she whispered placing her hand on his chest.

''I love you, Rumple,'' she said. ''Not because of your magic or power. I love you because you're you.'' She felt him shift against her. ''I love you too, sweetheart,'' he whispered. Then he planted his lips on hers.

* * *

Emma had been conflicted. She wanted to look for her parents but she knew they were dead. She wanted more than anything to go and find their graves, but she also was afraid to leave the house alone, after what happened last time when she was alone: she got abducted and forced to believe in magic, also she was almost killed by some psycho who seemed to be some of Evil Queen. She gulped at the disturbing memory.

''Are you alright?'' Neal asked leaning on his elbow. ''I'm fine,'' she whispered. ''Just tired.'' She shot him a small smile and closed her eyes in order to go to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. She was too busy thinking about what had happened in the last few days, and everytime she came to Regina she felt uncomfortable and anxious.

She groaned in frustration. Everytime it felt as if she was just reliving everything. Regina held the knife against her throat. She felt a drop of blood slide down her skin. She forced her eyes open and raised her hand to feel the wound on her throat. ''Emma,'' Neal whispered. ''Please, tell me. Maybe I can help,'' he said.

She sat upright and sighed heavily. ''Did you ever experience something that intimidated and damaged you emotionally so much that you just can't forget about it and it keeps returning without you even wanting to?'' she blurted out. Neal sniggered. ''Well, that's a very specific situation, but yes, I have,'' he said silently.

Emma watched him. ''You did?'' she asked surprised. ''Yeah,'' he replied, also sitting upright in the bed. ''It was when my father let me fall through the portal to this world,'' he stated. ''What happened that night?'' Emma asked raising an eyebrow. Neal kept silent for some time, and Emma knew it was one if his sensitive spots. ''If you want to tell me,'' she added quickly.

Neal smiled at her and started his story. ''Alright, imagine this: a dark night, dark clouds shielding the moonlight and trees surrounding you everywhere.''

''Are you seeing it?'' he asked quietly. Emma nodded slowly. ''I think I do,'' she whispered. ''Alright, me and my father were walking through a forest looking for a place big enough to create a portal in the ground.''

''When we had managed to find a clear spot I threw the bean that would create the portal on the ground. When the portal appeared I was going to jump together with my father. But he hesitated and we slid half into the hole in the ground. He held on to his dagger that he had planted in the ground, holding my hand not wanting to leave his power behind. Then before I knew it, he let me go and I fell through the portal, alone.''

Emma listened with tears in her eyes. ''But now everything's right again,'' he said, quickly drying his eyes. She blinked. ''I can't imagine him doing that,'' she whispered. Neal smiled and took her hand. ''It's alright now,'' he assured her. ''I believe, he's finally changed.''

Emma smiled quickly. ''By the way,'' she said, quickly changing the subject. ''That, what you and he said back in New York, about Neverland, was that true?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Neal held his breath when he heard a creak in the hall.

Then he nodded. ''It was true,'' he whispered. ''I've been in Neverland,'' he admitted. ''And, Peter Pan is my grandfather,'' he said blushing. Emma watched him, gaping. ''And, your father really is Rumplestiltskin?'' she asked. Neal nodded slowly. ''But then, you're from there too?'' she whispered, grinning. ''Yeah, I'm from there.''

He hesitated before he continued. ''And, Neal isn't my real name,'' he told her. ''Oh, yeah, right. Wasn't it Bae, or something?'' she asked thoughtfully. ''It's Baelfire,'' he said, taking a deep breath.

''Baelfire,'' she repeated after him. ''I like it,'' she whispered before she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Rumple entered the kitchen, whistling happily. ''Good morning,'' he exclaimed. The three who were already there for several minutes greeted him back. ''Had a good night of sleep?'' Belle asked grinning. ''Best I've had in a very long time,'' he said quickly pressing a small kiss on her lips.

Emma and Neal watched each other in surprise. Neal leaned toward her. ''Fascinating,'' he whispered with a grin. Rumple shot him an annoyed look. ''If you're allowed to date Emma, then I'm allowed to date women too, aren't I?'' he asked raising his eyebrow. ''Yeah, yeah whatever,'' Neal murmured. Belle grinned at him. ''Just sit down, I'm starving!'' he complained, while he actually just tried to change the subject.

They felt like a family as they sat together and ate. There weren't any uncomfortable silences, chats went smooth and things were just going really well. It felt like they had finally found their home. Everyone was completely satisfied, except Emma. She kept having those flashbacks to where she almost died, and it made her feel really bad. Even so, she didn't want to draw attention to herself and also didn't want to look like she was weak, so she just hid it.

''Emma,'' Rumple asked waving a hand in front of her eyes. ''Emma,'' he called. She shook her head and focused on him. ''Hmm?''

''Are you alright?'' he asked leaning back in his chair. She nodded reassuringly. ''I'm fine,'' she said with a quick smile. Rumple watched her intently. ''That's not true,'' he whispered suddenly. ''Something's bothering you, more than usual,'' he stated.

Emma sighed and nodded. ''You're right,'' she admitted. ''Then, what's wrong?'' he asked her worried. She looked up, tears in her eyes. ''It's just, that every time I close my eyes or think about what happened I just have these flashbacks and I keep feeling that knife against my throat, and I'm just so afraid it might happen again and that I will be dead before my next birthday,'' she said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Rumple stood up and walked toward her. ''Emma,'' he said kneeling next to her. ''Regina can't harm you anymore, you're safe now,'' he said reassuringly. Emma turned to him. ''I know that,'' she admitted. ''But it's just, I don't know why but I keep having these flashbacks and terrible feelings every time I think about what happened.''

Rumple looked at Belle who was watching her with a concerned expression. ''What you've experienced, isn't normal. Not for someone of your age, nor any other age. What you've gone through has been traumatizing, and I think it's affecting you,'' he explained.

''I'm so sorry you had to go through that,'' he said embracing her with one arm. ''I can make an appointment with Dr. Hopper if you'd like,'' he proposed pulling back. ''He might be able to help you get rid of it,'' he said with a small smile. Emma nodded miserably and returned to her food. ''I would like that,'' she said softly. ''Then I'll make one on my way to the shop,'' he said standing up.

He quickly checked his watch and finished his toast. ''I have to go to the shop now, I'll make you an appointment with Dr. Hopper,'' he said turning to Emma. ''And Belle, I wanted to ask you, would you like to eat lunch with me today, at Granny's?'' he asked smiling. Belle nodded quickly and stood up.

She tightened his tie. ''Have a good day,'' she said. ''I will,'' he replied pressing his lips against hers.

''Quickly Emma,'' Neal said suddenly. ''Cover your eyes, old people romances are poison to teens,'' he said cautiously. ''Old?'' Belle asked insulted, turning around. ''Well, technically yes. You've been frozen in time for fifteen years,'' he said challenging. ''Well, it doesn't matter how old she is,'' Rumple said. ''She'll always be beautiful,'' he said before he caught her lips again.

''C'mon Emma,'' Neal said. ''Let's get out of here, this is disgusting,'' he whispered. Belle sniggered and kissed Rumple intensely to annoy Neal.

* * *

When Rumple was at the shop he was going through some stored items in the back. He was feeling really cheerful now, there wasn't anything that could blow apart his good mood. He was humming satisfied and was taking some items from a cabinet.

His voice faltered when he noticed something porcelain behind some objects. He slowly removed the antiques and magical items to reveal the mysterious item. It was a cup. A chipped teacup. He recognized it immediately and watched it with wide eyes.

He slowly withdrew it from the cabinet and examined it closely. ''There's no doubt,'' he whispered. ''This is it, Belle's chipped cup.'' His eyes filled with tears. ''This is great,'' he whispered, placing the cup back in the cabinet. The bells of the shop door rang and he heard footsteps nearing.

''Rumple?'' Belle's voice sounded. ''In the back,'' he replied when he had locked the cabinet. Belle entered the room. ''Hey,'' she said smiling. ''Ready?'' she asked. He nodded with a smile and pressed a quick kiss on her lips.

''Let's get going,'' he said, offering her an arm.

* * *

''So what would you like to have?'' Rumple asked looking at Belle over his menu. ''I think I'll go for the hamburger and ice tea,'' she said.

Granny approached them with a bloc note. ''Order?'' she asked, pausing beside their table. ''Two ice teas and two hamburgers,'' he said. She was about to say something but Rumple cut her off. ''I know, you'll charge extra for the pickles,'' he said rolling his eyes. ''That's right,'' she said, returning to the kitchen.

''What was that about?'' Belle asked grinning. Rumple shook his head with a broad smile. ''Nothing,'' he said.

''Did you make an appointment with Dr. Hopper?'' Belle asked. Rumple nodded. ''Tomorrow 11:00 AM. I can bring her when I'm leaving for work,'' he said.

Belle was distracted by something outside. She stared out of the window and her eyes filled with terror. ''Rumple,'' she said taking his hand. ''What is that?'' she asked pointing outside. An enormous cloud of purple smoke was approaching them rapidly. ''That,'' he said. ''Is magic.''

 **A/N: Howdy! I'm sorry I took some more time than usual to write this chapter, but I really felt like I needed a break, I'm really busy since a few days, so I needed some more time. Anyways, I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. And, don't forget to leave a review if you want to share your opinion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

''Sidney!'' she yelled at her phone. ''Listen to me,'' she told him angrily. ''Just bring him to me! I don't care how dangerous and illegal it is, just do it!''

She threw the phone on the table and watched it enraged. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to cross realms immediately, but it would help her with getting her revenge and that was all she could think of right now. She shook her head and stalked out of the room.

* * *

The entire town had been covered by purple clouds just a few seconds ago, before they rose into the air and dissolved. People mumbled and rumours started to spread.

Everyone in the diner was troubled and a chaotic crowd started rushing outside.

''Belle, are you alright?'' Rumple asked concerned. He stood up and sat down next to her. She watched him unbelievably. ''Rumple,'' she gasped. ''You walked without your cane!'' she said with wide eyes.

Belle was right. Rumple's cane still stood against the wall opposite them. ''Your powers are back,'' Belle said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Rumple watched her sadly and hugged her tightly. ''I'm so sorry, Belle,'' he whispered. ''Please, help me stay on the right path.'' He pulled back and caressed her cheek.

Belle smiled and leaned into his hand. ''I'll always guide you,'' she stated, as the first tear trickled down her cheek.

After some more hugs Rumple proposed to go and check on Emma and Neal to make sure they were alright.

The entire town was uneased by the sudden and mysterious haze. ''We have to find out what happened!'' someone shouted. ''I bet it was the Evil Queen!'' someone else yelled. The crowd agreed with shouts and accusations.

''Wait!'' someone yelled suddenly. Rumple and Belle had been walking past them, but they weren't unnoticed. ''He's the Dark One,'' the man shouted, pointing at Rumple. ''Who knows, maybe he did this!''

The entire crowd roared in agreement. ''He didn't do this,'' Belle defended. ''I've been with him the entire time.'' She took his hand and squeezed it gently. ''He might've done it earlier, and this is what came from it,'' the man argued.

Rumple's grip on Belle's hand tightened, and she knew what that meant. Anger was rising inside him, and ready to burst out any moment.

''Come on, Rumple. Let's go,'' Belle appealed. Rumple turned to her with tears in his eyes and a frown on his face. ''You asked me to help you stay on the right path,'' she pleaded. ''Please,'' she whispered.

He looked her in the eyes and raised his hand. They were engulfed by red smoke. When it dissolved, they were home.

Belle smiled at him weakly. ''You've been strong,'' she said, throwing her arms around him. Tears trickled down her face as she remembered what had occured; their life wouldn't become easier now he had his powers back. ''Rumple,'' she said, pulling back. ''Those people will probably turn to you again, what will we do? Aren't they dangerous?'' she questioned.

Rumple shrugged. ''I don't know, Belle,'' he admitted. ''I don't know.'' He looked down at the ground and his face grew dark. ''I've been alive for many, many years. But in all those years, I've never been afraid of anyone, until now,'' he murmured. He looked up, his face was covered by tears and his look was filled with fear.

''I've never had people I cared about as much as I do now. People that could be used to hurt me. _Weaknesses_ , as the Dark Ones call it,'' he told her. ''I won't slip back into my bad and evil habits. But if they're taking you or Bae or Emma away from me, they'll give me no choice but to use magic against them,'' he stated.

Belle shook her head. ''Rumple,'' she said softly, taking his hands. ''You don't need magic, to protect us.'' She smiled. ''You can tell them the truth, you haven't done this,'' she reassured him. ''You can do things without your power,'' she said. ''Look at what you've accomplished! You've found your son, and the savior who broke the curse, you've saved her without magic,'' she whispered.

When they had finally managed to contain their tears, they went upstairs to check on the teens.

''Papa!'' Bae exclaimed when Rumple and Belle entered Emma's room. Neal sprang up and ran to his father. ''What was that?'' he asked worriedly. ''That was magic,'' Rumple said slowly. Neal took a step back. ''Do you have magic again?'' he asked his eyes filled with terror.

Rumple made a book magically appear, which caused, both Emma and Bae to gasp. ''No,'' he said, tears coming to his eyes. ''Not again. What if the darkness takes over again. What if you choose power again?'' he asked hysterically. ''Bae, calm down.'' Rumple placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Belle's going to help me stay on the right path, I promise I'm not going to let you go again,'' he said.

Bae hugged him and burst into tears.

* * *

The townspeople had formed groups to find out what happened, and the sheriff was busier than ever. They started complaining about everything, and had two main targets who were most likely to have caused the purple haze: the Evil Queen or the Dark One.

Graham had visited Regina to investigate but she still had control over him by using his heart. He made people believe that Regina was innocent, so everyone turned to Rumplestiltskin and were furious at him. But still, they didn't dare to do something that could annoy him because he still was the Dark One, and who knows what he would do to get revenge.

Rumple himself was conflicted. He didn't know what to do; he knew something would happen quickly, that the people would find a way to hurt or control him, and he tried to resist the pull of his power and magic. His frustration grew and it must've shown on his face. ''Are you alright, Rumple?'' Belle asked, looking up from her book.

They sat together in the living room. Belle was reading a book and Rumple just sat in his chair. ''I'm fine,'' he mumbled. Belle slightly tilted her head. ''It's going to be fine,'' she reassured him. ''They're going to find out it was Regina, and then we won't have to worry anymore,'' she said. Rumple smiled weakly.

''I'm just afraid they're going to use you to hurt me,'' he admitted slowly. ''I don't want to lose you, not again.''

''You won't lose me,'' she said, standing up. ''Do you want a cup of tea?'' she asked. Rumple smiled and nodded. ''Yes, thank you.''

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Regina was pacing up and down the room, nervously waiting for Sidney to return with the only person that could help her cross realms.

The doorbell rang and Sidney entered. He was nervous and had a bruise on his face. With one hand he was pulling someone into the house and in the other he held a leather box. ''Here he is,'' he said curtly. He placed the box on the ground and pushed the man toward Regina and left the house.

The man had a sack on his head and was trying to pull it off. ''Get this thing off me!'' he bellowed. ''Calm down,'' Regina said, pulling it off. The man looked up and his fear turned into annoyance. ''You know,'' he said. ''You could try to call me, instead of abducting me.'' He stood up and wiped his sleeves. ''It might help you with your social life.''

''You haven't changed a bit, Jefferson,'' Regina said, rolling her eyes. ''Anyways, I need your help,'' she acknowledged. ''Of course, why else would I be here?'' he muttered. ''Just listen,'' she said, taking the leather box from the ground. ''Is that my hat?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Regina opened the box and pulled out Jefferson's hat. ''So, you've had it all this time,'' he said. Regina watched him, smirking. ''Yes I did. But now I need you to cross realms to get me something.''

Jefferson turned around to leave. ''I'm not in this business anymore,'' he said walking toward the door. Regina grinned. ''Not even, if I reunite you with your daughter?'' she asked. Jefferson froze. ''Can you do that?'' he asked.

Regina knew she could persuade him by using his daughter as an alternative. ''Yes I can,'' she said smirking. He thought for a moment, but then turned around and approached her. ''What do I have to get?''

''I'll tell you later, first we have to make some arrangements,'' she said.

* * *

Rumple's mind hadn't eased much but Belle's words had managed to get him a bit less troubled. ''Here's your tea,'' she said, handing him a steaming cup. ''Thank you,'' he said with a smile. He watched the cup, and suddenly the chipped cup popped in his mind. ''Belle, I have something for you,'' he said, placing his cup on the coffee table.

He stood up and sat down next to her on the couch. ''Do you remember, before the curse was broken, you came to me and told me that you had dreamt about a cup?'' he asked, turning to her. Belle nodded, closing her book. ''Can you remember the details?'' he asked. Belle shook her head, ''No,'' she replied. ''Why?''

''Because I think I know what cup you've dreamt of,'' he said. Belle raised an eyebrow in confusion. ''Did you find it, then?'' she asked. ''It's more like it found me,'' he said smiling. Before Belle could answer, he waved his hand and the chipped cup appeared on the table. Belle gasped. ''But, Rumple,'' she said, taking the cup. ''Is this…''

Rumple smiled. ''Your chipped cup,'' he finished. Belle looked at him with tears in her eyes. ''Where did you get it?'' she asked, examining the chip. ''I don't know, it appeared in my shop,'' he admitted. ''I was just cleaning a cabinet in the back room when I noticed it, it had never been there. I'm sure, it's just like it had magically appeared, just like that book.''

She looked at him and smiled. She hugged him, careful not to damage the cup. ''Thank you,'' she whispered. ''Everything for you,'' he mumbled softly.

She pulled back and watched him, blushing. ''Do you still have that book?'' she asked curiously. ''Yes, it's upstairs. Why?''

Belle smiled. ''I thought, maybe we could read our story, together,'' she proposed. Rumple smiled and nodded. ''I'll go get it,'' he said, standing up.

* * *

Emma had a troubled sleep. Again, she had the same nightmare. The nightmare about Regina. She felt the knife against her throat, her chuckling and the drop of blood. She woke up and found herself covered by sweat and her heart was beating so fast, it sounded more like a buzz.

She blinked and breathed heavily. She sat upright and wiped her brow. Her mouth was dry and her chest hurt. She slowly rose and walked to the bathroom.

She splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. Dark circles hung under her eyes and the wound on her neck was red. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Her eyes burned with tears.

''Emma?''

Rumple entered the bathroom. ''Are you alright?'' he asked, approaching her. Emma opened her eyes and tears started streaming immediately. ''Just a nightmare,'' she said, faking a smile. Rumple embraced her. ''Regina again?'' he asked. Emma nodded and closed her eyes. ''Do you want to talk about it? It might help,'' he proposed.

Emma pulled back and hesitated. She was searching for a way to start. ''It was in that room again, I was tied up to the chair. She was torturing me. Then you appeared in the room, but she had already slid the knife across my cheek, and I was bleeding to death,'' she said trembling. ''I don't know why I keep dreaming about it,'' she said hoarsely.

Rumple watched her sympathetically. She was looking miserably at her feet, a few tears trickled down her cheek. ''I'm sorry you had to experience that,'' he said. ''Do you want a cup of tea, to calm down a little?'' he asked. Emma shook her head. ''I'm alright,'' she said. ''I think I'll return to bed now,'' she said, yawning.

She wiped her face dry and cleared her throat. She walked past him. ''Goodnight,'' she muttered before she left the bathroom. ''Goodnight,'' Rumple replied.

She waited for him to return downstairs. When she heard his footsteps fade away she left her room and entered Neal's. ''Neal,'' she whispered. She entered the room and approached him. ''Neal, are you awake?'' she asked. He grumbled and turned to her. ''I am now. What's wrong?'' he asked sleepily. ''Nightmare,'' she replied. ''Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?'' she asked uncertain.

''Of course not, come,'' he said, shifting to make place. Emma quickly lay down next to him. ''Again the same nightmare?'' he asked. Emma nodded and felt her eyes water again. Neal embraced her. And for the first time since she was kidnapped, she felt safe. Safe in Neal's arms, safe at home. Safe with her family.

 **A/N: Another chapter done. OK, this time, I will ask you something, so please leave your opinion in the reviews or send me a PM, because I want to know what you prefer to have.**

 **I was thinking to add Hook as a villain. A bad, evil villain. He won't have any relationship with Emma, and he's full-grown. I would really appreciate your opinion on this, because this will decide if I'll add him. He will stay evil, so he won't have a chance with Emma. Please, tell me what you think about it. It will be a bit easier to add some more drama if I could use him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

The next morning Rumple took Emma to Dr. Hopper for her first appointment. She waited in front of the door and turned around. ''Could you come with me?'' she asked uncertain. ''I'm just not very comfortable with being alone anymore,'' she admitted. Rumple smiled. ''Of course I'll come,'' he said joining her on the pavement.

Dr. Hopper shook hands with Emma and greeted Mr. Gold. ''So, Emma,'' Dr. Hopper said, sitting down in his chair. ''Mr. Gold had already told me what had happened, but I would like to hear your view on the experience,'' he said. ''Take your time,'' he smiled as he saw her struggle to find the right words to start.

''I had an argument with my boyfriend at the edge of the forest, and I walked away trying to find my way back home. I didn't recognize any of my surroundings and decided to keep walking. At some point the houses and streets grew abandoned and neglected. Then suddenly someone put a sack over my head and pulled me into a van. When it stopped I was knocked out.'' She fixed her gaze on a spot on the ground.

''When I woke, I was in a stone room with Regina. She was talking about magic and that it existed. I wasn't afraid, until she showed me a heart. A heart in a wooden box. A still beating heart. She used it to call a man or something, I don't know what it was, but she commanded him to kill me.'' She swallowed and hesitated if she should tell him about her parents, but decided not to.

''Then Mr. Gold showed up, and Regina dashed toward me pushing a sharp knife against my throat. With every passing second I felt the knife push against my throat and I felt a drop of blood slide down. Regina and Mr. Gold had been talking, and he had managed to distract her; she had removed the knife and he had used that small moment to knock her out and free me,'' she finished.

She stretched her neck and showed him the small wound. ''Is that the wound Regina caused?'' Dr. Hopper asked softly. Emma nodded and felt a lump forming in her throat. The fear of the experience returned and she had a flashback. Her eyes grew fearful and her breath sped up. ''Emma,'' Rumple said leaning toward her. ''Take a deep breath,'' he advised. She did as he told her and calmed down a little.

''As Mr. Gold might've already told you, you've had a traumatizing experience, and these are normal symptoms. They are disturbing but I might be able to help you to control them so you won't have these sudden flashbacks and the nightmares,'' he said. Emma nodded. ''Thank you,'' she said, blinking her tears away.

After the session Emma was troubled, but also relieved that someone was able to help her. The thought of her parents death also didn't help, despite the fact that she hadn't known them, it still hurt. She looked at Mr. Gold next to her and realized that he, Belle and Neal were her family now. ''Thank you for staying with me,'' she murmured. Rumple smiled. ''No matter, it is my duty to do so,'' he said solemnly. Emma chuckled.

He drove back home so Emma wouldn't have to go alone, when she had entered the house he finally went to his shop.

* * *

The house was quiet. Belle had already left for the library and Neal was upstairs. Emma slowly entered the house, looking around cautiously. She felt really uncomfortable to be by herself. When she passed a room, she saw a figure from the corner of her eye. She yelped and turned, her heart beating like mad. But she was surprised to see no one was there.

She checked the room one more time, then turned around. She ran up the stairs calling for Neal. ''Emma, what happened?'' he asked, rushing toward her. ''I-I don't know, I was just walking past an open door, and I saw someone standing there,'' she said sobbing. ''No one's here,'' he said reassuringly. He hugged her. ''There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here now,'' he said.

He took her downstairs and made her a cup of tea. ''Drink this, it'll calm your nerves,'' he said, handing her the cup. ''Thank you,'' she said gratefully. He watched her concerned. ''Do you want me to send my father a text?'' he asked. Emma nodded.

Rumple was busy trying to repair a broken watch. When he read Neal's text, he send one to Belle to let her know what happened.

When he entered the house he heard Emma and Neal talking. ''Who did you see?'' Neal asked carefully. Emma shrugged. ''It was just a dark figure, standing in the corner of the room. It wore a dark cloak I think,'' she said. Tears returned to her eyes. ''I was so afraid,'' she said leaning against him.

Rumple slowly entered the room, trying not to startle them. ''Hey,'' he said, making sure they'd noticed him. ''Hey,'' Neal responded. Rumple sat down next to them on the couch. ''Would you like to tell me what happened?'' he asked Emma. Emma sighed and looked up at Neal, who explained in her place. ''She saw a shape in the corner of the room. I think she was hallucinating,'' he explained.

Before Rumple could respond, someone suddenly banged against the door. Rumple stood up and opened it, quite annoyed by their timing. In front of him stood a crowd of furious people. ''Tell us what you did!'' someone yelled. ''What did I do?'' he asked mockingly. He was trying to scare them away, by making them believe he still was the Dark One who was known for his danger and trickery, but he knew he wouldn't really use magic on them to make them go away. ''The purple haze, what did you do!'' a man said. Rumple shook his head. ''I didn't do it,'' he said truthfully. ''It was Regina,'' he said. ''No she didn't. The sheriff went to her and told us she didn't do it,'' the man shouted. He felt a breeze behind him and heard Zoso's voice in his ear. ''Do it,'' he hissed. ''Do it now, or everything you love will break!'' he yelled.

Rumple raised his hand, as if to use magic and conjured a fireball in his hand. Some people yelped and ran away, yelling, 'He has his magic back!' but there was also a group of them who stayed. ''This won't be working,'' someone yelled angrily. ''Tell us what you did to our town!''

Rumple didn't want to give in to Zoso's temptations and forced him away. He swallowed and felt powerless. He threw the door shut and returned to Emma and Neal. ''We have to go,'' he said urgently. They could already hear the people banging against the door, ready to break through it. ''Now?'' Neal asked. ''Now,'' Rumple said seriously. ''I will teleport us, don't be afraid just hold on to each other,'' he said.

They were surrounded by red smoke, when it dissolved they were in the library. ''Rumple?'' Belle asked surprised. ''What are you doing here?''

Rumple quickly approached her with fear all over his face. ''Belle, we have to go,'' he said urgently. ''They've turned on me, they came to our house and forced themselves inside,'' he explained anxiously. ''Belle, we have to go, you're not safe anymore.''

Belle's eyes filled with tears as the realization hit her. ''Where will we go?'' she asked taking his hand. Rumple didn't reply he just watched her with fear. He waved his hand and they disappeared in red whirls of smoke.

* * *

''Could you please tell me what I'm supposed to find?'' Jefferson asked for the millionth time. Regina didn't want to tell him until he was going through the portal. She was afraid he would start asking questions and that, was something she hated. _Everything I do has its purposes, and those are none of your business,_ she would always think, while in reality she just stared at the person. If she would say it to Jefferson, he would turn away and leave.

''Hello,'' he said impatiently. Regina focused on him and sighed exaggerated. ''My apologies if I have annoyed you, your majesty, but usually I would like to know what I'm looking for. It's rather hard to find something you don't even know you're supposed to find,'' he said matter of factly. ''Will you just stop it?'' she asked rolling her eyes. ''Jefferson, you're the worst,'' she stated. He smiled and took his hat from the leather box.

''Now, are you going to tell me or,'' he started again. ''Alright!'' Regina said. ''A man.''

Jefferson snorted. ''A man,'' he repeated. ''Do you know how many men there are on this world, and in other realms?'' he asked mockingly. ''A pirate,'' she added. ''With one hand and one hook, his name is Killian Jones, but nowadays he's known as Captain Hook,'' she explained. ''Tell him you've found his archenemy and that he's here. Also tell him I've sent you to fetch him,'' she added thoughtfully.

He raised an eyebrow. ''Who's his enemy?'' he asked curiously. ''None of your business,'' Regina snapped. ''Now get that portal open and bring me that damn pirate,'' she demanded. Jefferson bowed graciously then opened the portal and jumped through it.

Regina smirked as he disappeared and knew her revenge would be the sweetest of all.

* * *

The red smoke dissolved once again, to reveal a new area. They were in an enormous house, more like a mansion. It was completely made of wood and the interior almost existed of only antique. ''Rumple, where are we?'' Belle asked, looking around curiously. She approached one of the cabinets and examined it. ''This is a place where no one ever comes,'' he said. ''We're safe here.''

Emma and Neal sat down on the couch and closed their eyes. ''Can someone explain what happened?'' Neal asked turning to his father. Rumple hesitated and asked, ''Do you remember that purple haze?'' Neal nodded. ''Well they think I've conjured it, and they think it's my fault,'' he explained. ''Nevertheless I think they already know what it meant,'' he mumbled.

''What do you mean?'' Belle asked approaching him. Rumple looked around guiltily. ''I might've used magic in front of them,'' he admitted. ''I only did it in the hope to scare them away, I didn't use it on anyone,'' he added quickly.

Belle smiled. ''You had no choice, it wasn't your fault. It was theirs,'' she said. Rumple sighed relieved. He didn't want Belle to be angry at him, not for this. And especially because they would be together in the mansion for quite some time, and he didn't want a fight after the curse had finally broken and they were together, after sixteen years.

The word sixteen reminded him of something. ''Bae,'' he said. ''Could you come with me for a second?'' he asked. Neal stood up from the couch and followed his father to the hallway. ''What's up,'' he asked. ''Emma's birthday, when is it?'' he asked silently. ''I think next month,'' he replied softly. ''Why?''

Rumple watched him unbelievably. ''She isn't fourteen is she?'' he asked looking at her through the gap of the door. ''No, she's fifteen almost sixteen,'' Neal replied. ''I didn't knew her birthday was coming up so soon,'' Rumple said. ''What does she like,'' he asked urgently. Neal raised an eyebrow. ''What are you up to?'' he asked. Rumple grinned. ''I'm going to give her the best birthday she'd ever had,'' he said.

''That's going to be easy, her birthdays has never been celebrated, like the rest of the kids and people who live in the streets,'' he said. ''I hope we're out of this place before next week,'' Rumple mumbled as he entered the room.

Belle had joined Emma on the couch and was talking about what she had seen. Belle really seemed to know what she was doing, she even managed to get Emma smiling. Rumple and Neal watched them silently and grinned at each other. ''You know,'' Neal whispered suddenly. ''I wouldn't even imagine it would be like this a few weeks ago,'' he said truthfully.

Rumple shook his head. ''Me neither,'' he replied.

They had an unexpectedly good time locked up in the mansion. It wasn't boring because the house was big enough to explore for days, and Neal and Emma could trick Rumple and Belle the entire day.

A few days later Neal and Emma sat on the couch together, reading a book. The mansion had an enormous library which was filled with stories that even Belle hadn't read yet. Rumple sat at the table in the kitchen and could see them through the gap of the door. He smiled when Neal laughed about a joke Emma made.

Belle joined him and sat down on a chair next to him. ''They grow up so fast,'' she said, taking his hand. Rumple sighed. ''They sure do,'' he admitted. He turned to Belle. Something had been bothering him for some time, something Zoso had told him and he wanted to know if he was right. ''Belle,'' he asked softly. ''Hm?''

He swallowed. ''Do you feel obligated to stay here, with me?'' he asked softly. Belle watched him surprised. ''Why do you think that?'' she asked. ''I don't know,'' he said. He wasn't ready yet to tell her about Zoso. ''It's just I've been tempted to use dark magic, and I keep thinking negative about everything,'' he explained. ''And one day I came to think that you only stayed because you felt obligated to,'' he whispered as tears struck his eyes.

It hurt Belle that he was so negative about himself. She gently squeezed his hand. ''Rumple,'' she said. ''Look at me,'' she whispered. ''I don't feel obligated to stay. I love you, and I always will. You understand that, don't you?'' she asked. ''I do, but I can't help but think bad about myself.'' A tear trickled down his cheek. Belle wiped it away and kissed him. ''Rumplestiltskin, I love you. Your son loves you, Emma loves you,'' she said. ''You're not alone anymore, we're here for you, as you are here for us. That's how a family works,'' she said smiling.

Rumple stroked her cheek and smiled. ''That's what I love about you,'' he said. ''Your good view at everything, your never ending amount of hope and faith, your ability to see the good in everyone, even monsters like me,'' he said.

''Rumple, you're not a monster. If you were, you wouldn't have loved, and others wouldn't have loved you. And they do,'' she said. ''Repeat after me,'' she demanded. ''I am _not_ a monster,'' she said. Rumple hesitated and swallowed. ''I'm not a monster,'' he mumbled.

Belle held a hand to her ear. ''I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you,'' she joked. ''I'm not a monster,'' Rumple repeated grinning. ''And you know it,'' she said, leaning in for another kiss.

Neal and Emma heard them talk and watched them through the gap of the door instead of the other way around. Neal smirked at Emma. ''I don't think it's as poisonous as I thought,'' he whispered grinning. He put an arm around her and returned to the book.

 **A/N: Hi. I'm sorry if you were against Captain Hook, but I want to assure you that he won't be a good guy. I'm thinking about how to end the story with him dead or something, and I think I have a good option. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I really appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews so far. So, thank you everyone, for supporting me in writing this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: First, before we start. In the last chapter you've probably noticed some sentences that weren't completely correct. That was because I had written instead of Mr. Gold, and seems to glitch when I try to put it in a document on the site, so I've corrected them. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter XV**

It was a dark night in the Enchanted Forest. People hurried home and everywhere hung a tense silence in the air, except of course in the tavern at the harbor. Men that traveled over the sea for money came there often to drink until they were drunk enough to gamble with pirates.

It was spring and there hung a soft breeze in the air. Jefferson approached the tavern, hoping this was the one he was looking for. He had visited many taverns on the same night, and if he would take another beer he would become drunk enough to get in a fight and be killed by some bandits.

''If they can catch me,'' he mumbled grinning broadly. He hiccuped and entered the tavern. He scanned the people from the door and received many glares. Suddenly everything went silent; he might've opened the door a bit too showy. But he didn't care, so instead of apologizing, he entered the tavern and looked around daringly.

''I'm looking for a man!'' he yelled hiccuping. When he didn't continue the tavern broke out in laughter. ''A man with a hook!'' he continued, ignoring the laughter. ''Do you want a drink?'' the bartender asked grinning. ''No!'' Jefferson yelled. ''No more drinks,'' he said.

''Come on, one more. It's free,'' he encouraged him. Before Jefferson could reply he had already filled a goblet and placed it on the bar. ''Come on, you can't reject free drinks now, can you?'' he asked smirking.

Jefferson shrugged and approached the mug. ''That's right,'' the bartender said softly. Every person in the tavern watched him with interest, waiting for him to take his first sip. Jefferson raised the mug to his lips and welcomed the bitter flavor of the drink.

Before he could swallow, his eyes watered and even though he was drunk, his senses told him to spit it out. Everyone started laughing again. ''What was that?'' he asked suddenly stern. ''Let's just say that you're the first to try my own mix,'' the bartender said through hiccups.

Jefferson watched the drink and suddenly felt his throat burn a little. ''Are you courageous enough to take another?'' the bartender asked smirking. It was an rhetorical question, even so Jefferson wanted to prove he wasn't a coward, and swung the mug to his lips again. This time he forced himself to swallow it.

Everyone watched him gaping. Jefferson grinned wickedly and threw the mug on the ground. He started dancing around, his hat almost falling off his head.

A man dressed in dark clothes approached him and hit him playfully. ''I must say, you have some strong core,'' he said smiling. Jefferson looked up at the man's face and smiled weakly. ''Thank you,'' he hiccuped.

''Now,'' the man said, helping him down on a chair. ''What are you doing here in my tavern?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Your tavern?'' Jefferson smiled. ''I think it's not yours, pirates don't own taverns, they own ships,'' he said drunkenly.

The man smiled around. ''That's some accusation,'' he said playfully. ''So, what makes you think pirates can't own taverns?'' he asked, raising his left arm, which was a hook, to Jefferson's throat. ''Because you live on the sea,'' he hiccuped.

The bartender's face grew anxious and he was afraid of what was going to happen. ''Let's ask around. Men!'' he shouted. ''Who does this tavern belong to?'' The men smirked and sang in chorus, ''You, captain!''

He gestured around. ''See? My tavern. Now, what are you doing here? I'm not asking again,'' he threatened. Jefferson rolled his eyes and pushed the hook away. ''I'm here to find someone,'' he said, trying to focus on the man in front of him. ''Who and why?'' he demanded.

''For his revenge or something,'' Jefferson hiccuped heavily. ''Who?'' the man urged. Jefferson swayed softly, his eyes growing distant. ''Jillian Kones,'' he whispered. The man frowned. ''Don't you mean Killian Jones?'' he asked demanded.

Jefferson smiled drunkenly. ''Yes, that's him,'' he hiccuped. He swayed dangerously, ready to pass out. ''Why, what revenge?'' he asked. Jefferson raised his finger and opened his mouth, but before he could do anything, he passed out and fell backwards off his chair.

* * *

Rumple's eyes shot open. It was night and everyone was sleeping. He had a terrible nightmare and was roughly frightened awake.

In his dream, he was back with Milah, and he had chosen to fight for her with Hook. Hook had pierced him and he fell backwards onto the ground. Hook hung over him and whispered; ''I'm coming for you crocodile.''

His breath was uneven and his heart beat like mad. He turned and saw Belle still safe and asleep. Her chest rose and sank and she snored softly. He sighed relieved and hoped he hadn't woken her. He watched her for some time realizing how lucky he really was to have her. That she wanted to be with him.

He smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He looked at the alarm clock he had installed a few days earlier, it read 4 AM. Then he tried to get some more sleep. But every time he closed his eyes he saw Hook bend over him, whispering: 'I'm coming for you crocodile', over and over again. He swept some sweat off his brow and decided to get up. He wasn't tired anymore after half an hour.

He carefully got up and dressed. When he walked downstairs he could see the moon shine through one of the huge windows. He made himself a cup of tea and sat at the table watching it trying to calm himself down.

''So, how is it going?'' Zoso asked, piercing the silence. Rumple turned and watched him annoyed. ''I thought you wouldn't return,'' he said turning back to the window. ''I wasn't going to, but I have no other choice. I'm part of you, so you will never be liberated of me,'' he said smirking.

Rumple ignored him but felt frustrated because he knew he was right. ''That was a nice nightmare, by the way,'' Zoso said. ''What are you doing here?'' Rumple shot. Zoso watched him content. ''You should listen more to me than those,'' He paused. ''weaknesses.''

Rumple felt an urge to punch him, but knew it would do no good because Zoso was only a vision. ''What are you doing here?'' Rumple asked sipping his tea and suppressing his anger. ''I'm here with another warning,'' he replied seriously. ''Just go back to the darkness, this will only bring you pain and heartache,'' he said.

''Go away,'' Rumple said instantly. ''Now!'' he yelled a bit harder than he intended to. Suddenly he was afraid he might have woken everyone. ''As you wish,'' Zoso said vanishing.

Rumple almost threw his cup against the wall, but the thought of a sleepy Belle kept him back.

* * *

''Mate!'' Hook yelled slapping Jefferson. It was at least a few hours later and the sun had already rose. ''Smee, get a bucket of water,'' he commanded. A few minutes later Jefferson was soaked, but awake.

''What happened?'' he asked, shooting upright. His head hurt, and it took several moments before he realized what had happened the other day. He grabbed his head and groaned. ''You've shown quite some courage the other night,'' Hook said grinning.

Jefferson watched him with squeezed eyes as he rubbed his head. ''Who are you?'' he asked. ''According to you, I'm Jillian Kones,'' he said smirking. When he had heard Jefferson say he knew where Rumplestiltskin was, his mood lifted frantically.

''Do you want something, mate?'' he asked gesturing around. Jefferson lay back down on the floor and noticed he was swaying. He sat up again and looked around. ''Where am I?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

''Well, you passed out after Barty's beverage yesterday, and you said something about my revenge, so I decided to take you on my ship,'' he explained. "The Jolly Roger."

Jefferson blinked heavily and shook his head. ''Yesterday you said you were here for someone's revenge,'' Hook started. ''Did I?'' Jefferson asked closing his eyes. ''I'm never going to drink that again,'' he mumbled regretfully.

Hook won his attention back and continued. ''Do you really know where I can get my revenge?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. Jefferson suddenly stared at him. ''That depends on if you're the right person.''

Hook raised his hook. ''I think I am,'' he said. ''Now, how do you think you're able to cross realms?'' he asked.

''With this,'' Jefferson said. He looked around. ''Where is my hat?'' he asked, distressed. ''I don't know, I guess it's still at the tavern,'' he replied scratching his chin. Jefferson watched him unbelievably. ''We have to get it, that's our way out of here,'' he said miserably.

Hook calmed him down. ''Mate, stop stressing. There's no reason to become furious at the captain,'' he said smirking. Before Jefferson could reply Hook yelled, ''Smee! Return to the tavern from last night.''

''Aye, aye, captain!'' he shouted turning the ship. ''What do you think crew? Shall we show him what it's like to be a pirate?'' he yelled. He received cheers and shouts of approval.

* * *

Rumple wasn't sure what to do. Maybe Zoso was right. _No he's not! I've never felt better, despite I'm being persecuted,_ he thought. _I'm really not good at this,_ he thought, as he heaved a sigh.

He could see the sun rise and glanced at the clock. They would almost wake and come downstairs. He decided to make everyone breakfast, because being stuck somewhere isn't really something to enjoy, he was going to try and cheer everyone up a little.

When he had filled the entire table with plates and foods, he knew he was missing something. He took teacups and placed them at the plates, and then it popped into his head. He removed the cup at Belle's plate and waved his hand.

In its place, the chipped cup appeared. Rumple smiled. ''Perfect,'' he whispered. Usually everyone came downstairs at eight, and that would take one more hour, so Rumple left the room and walked to the enormous library.

He picked a book and sat down in the living room. He sighed and started reading.

He might've been reading for half an hour before Belle woke and was quite startled to find Rumple already up. He was so lost in the story that he hadn't noticed her entering the room. She slowly approached him from behind and placed her arms around his neck.

Rumple was shocked at first, but when Belle pushed her lips against his cheek he relaxed. ''Good morning,'' she greeted, smiling. Rumple looked up and kissed her softly.

When they broke apart Belle joined him on the couch. ''Rumple,'' she said concerned. ''You look tired and troubled,'' she said placing her hand on his cheek. ''Are you alright?''

Rumple quickly smiled and placed the book down. ''I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well tonight,'' he reassured her. Belle watched him for several seconds. ''Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything,'' she said.

''I'm alright, sweetheart. Thank you,'' he said smiling. Belle looked at the book next to him. ''Which one were you reading?'' she asked. Rumple flushed a little as he took the book. ''It's from here, it was in the library,'' he said as he showed her the book.

''Beauty and the Beast,'' Belle read aloud. Rumple watched the book. ''It's our story, Belle,'' he said. ''Maybe this world's version, but it's our story.''

Belle smiled and nodded. ''I know. Were you aware that your furniture was alive?'' she asked grinning. Rumple chuckled.

"There's only one thing that I miss in this story,'' he said. Belle watched him surprised. ''And that is?'' she asked. ''Your promise to come with me, forever,'' he said looking her in the eyes.

Belle watched him with tears in her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. It was a long and slow kiss, they only broke apart because of the need of air, but a second later their lips would be sealed again.

Belle moved closer against him, and accidentally pushed the book off the couch. She didn't care and had only eyes for her one and only true love, Rumplestiltskin. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

Before shirts got unbuttoned and things got intense, Neal stood in the door opening gaping. He coughed and Belle and Rumple shot upright. He entered the room smirking broadly. ''Good morning,'' he said passing them. Belle's cheeks were almost as red as a tomato and Rumple watched him unbelievably.

''I think I will join Emma in her next session with Dr. Hopper. Maybe he can help me remove that imagine from my retina,'' he said smirking. Rumple watched him blankly. ''Where's Emma?'' he asked trying to change the subject.

''Upstairs, she's getting dressed,'' he yawned.

Neal had been smirking at the two almost the entire time. When Emma finally entered the room they moved to the kitchen to eat.

It took a moment before Belle realized something special. ''Rumple, my chipped cup!'' she smiled. Rumple was glad she wasn't mad at his use of magic, but was actually happy to see the cup. ''What's it with the cup?'' Neal asked sitting down. Rumple sniggered and told him the story.

''I was absolutely terrified,'' Belle said. Neal smirked. ''I suppose that that fear has dissolved then,'' he said looking at his egg and grinning broadly. Rumple shot him an annoyed look, while Emma watched them with raised eyebrows. ''Is there something I don't know?'' she asked.

Rumple shook his head and returned to his food. ''I'll tell you later,'' Neal mouthed at Emma. Belle caught him doing so and felt an urge to burst out laughing. ''After breakfast I have a surprise,'' Rumple said.

He had had much free time lately and he had been discovering parts of the mansion too. Still, there were enormous parts that weren't uncovered by anyone yet.

''What is it?'' Emma asked. ''If I tell you it's no surprise,'' Rumple said, smiling. He loved to tease people, but only the people he cared about, because if he would do it with other people it would destroy his reputation.

After breakfast Rumple had to lead them through the entire mansion before they arrived in front of two doors. They were bigger than the other doors, and something seemed different. Rumple opened it and welcomed the sudden stream of light and freshness.

It was still morning so you could still see the dew on some flowers and plants. He had found the backyard. Well, it was a bit bigger than a backyard, at least two soccer fields big. It was filled with different kinds of flowers and plants, next to that there was also a small pond and birds tweeted happily.

The entire garden was encircled by trees so no one could see them, so that meant it was save for them to go outside, without revealing their location.

Neal and Emma immediately ran to the pond and started splashing each other with water, they ended up soaked with water and when Rumple didn't look, kissing. ''Rumple, this is beautiful,'' Belle sighed. ''When did you find it?'' she asked.

Rumple smiled. ''This morning,'' he replied. ''It took me some time to find it, but to be fair I had found it because I got lost on my way to the library,'' he said flushing.

''Well, I'm glad you did,'' she said. ''I love this,'' she said pulling him along. ''Belle, I have to show you something,'' he said.

Instead of her pulling him along, it was the other way around. Rumple took her to a bench that was placed at the edge of a hill, and had a beautiful view over everything in the distance. ''This will be a perfect place to watch a sunset,'' he said sitting down on the bench.

Belle sighed and snuggled up against him. ''I'm sorry it came to this,'' she said. ''What do you mean?'' he asked surprised. ''That you were forced to go here,'' she said.

''If I'm fair, I actually kind of like it. And I don't want all the freedom in the world if that means I'm not with you,'' he said looking down at her. Belle smiled. ''I love you,'' she said. ''I love you too,'' Rumple said, leaning down to kiss her.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for taking some more time, but I've been really busy lately. Also, I have heard I'm going to London with school in July, I'm really looking forward to it! Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter, and I also hope you don't hate me for adding Hook.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

The way back to the tavern was merry, and Jefferson needed quite some self-control not to drink the rum, that pirates were known for possessed and drank all day. ''C'mon hattie, just a sip,'' they would yell. ''If you won't drink any rum, then you're not part of the group!'' another would add.

After some time he felt he had no choice but to give in, but to be fair he also wanted to drink it and for the same reason he drank the other night, he didn't want to look like a coward. He took a bottle from a barrel and swung it to his lips. A little more than expected came from the bottle, and he coughed desperately trying to suck in air. Everyone burst out laughing and started making fun of him.

''That's enough boys!'' Hook yelled from the steering wheel. ''We don't want our guide to my vengeance to choke to death, now do we?'' he said. Everyone muttered apologies while trying to hold back their laughter, and slowly returned to their chores and pursuits, while Hook commanded Jefferson to join him.

''What exactly will take us to this, uh- Storybrooke?'' he asked fixing his gaze on the sea ahead. ''I don't suppose you have one of those magic beans?''

Jefferson shook his head. ''Those aren't my way of traveling,'' he said. ''I had invented something much more useful,'' he added proudly. ''And that is?'' the captain asked impatiently. ''A hat,'' Jefferson replied simply.

Hook snorted. ''You weren't serious when you said that hat was our ticket out of here, were you?'' he asked unbelievably. ''On the contrary, I was perfectly serious,'' Jefferson affirmed. Hook watched him doubtfully. ''Are you sure the rum isn't affecting you?''

''I didn't even drink any of it!'' Jefferson shouted suddenly. Hook watched him surprised. ''I guess you didn't have to swallow it before it affected you,'' he mumbled returning his gaze to the sea. ''Maybe you should consider laying down for a moment, mate,'' Hook suggested. ''No! I don't take naps,'' Jefferson said loudly. He turned to the ship full of pirates and started rambling about his 'duty' and making sure to get them in the other realm, and that no naps would be accepted.

Hook took a broken piece of wood and smashed it into the back of Jefferson's head. ''Don't you ever stop talking?'' he asked Jefferson's motionless body. ''Didn't we need him, captain?'' Smee asked as he hobbled up next to Hook.

''Later,'' Hook replied. ''First, we'll get that hat of his and then, I will finally get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin,'' he said darkly.

* * *

Belle and Rumple sat on the bench, watching the beautiful view. Rumple couldn't help but repeatedly think about his dream, and he felt an urge to tell Belle about it. He opened his mouth, but was held back by Zoso who had suddenly appeared in front of him and was shaking his head.

Rumple heaved a sigh and closed his eyes tiredly. Belle looked up concerned. ''Are you alright?'' she asked worriedly. ''I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all,'' he said.

Belle watched him for some time and sat upright. ''Rumple, I know it's not just tiredness,'' she said. He watched her surprised. ''I haven't said anything because I didn't want to trouble you, but this looks serious. Please, tell me,'' she pleaded.

Rumple watched her with tears in his eyes. Somewhere, deep inside he was glad she always noticed when something was wrong, it decreased the pressure of telling her himself.

She looked at him with concern and sadness. ''It's okay,'' she said softly. ''Take your time, it's not likely we'll go anywhere,'' she said trying to cheer him up, but with no end, even so he did force a chuckle out.

''I had a nightmare,'' he admitted. He paused. ''It sounds even stupider when I say it aloud,'' he said flushing. ''That depends on what it was about, tell me more,'' Belle encouraged him. ''You won't understand until I tell you the whole story,'' he said.

Rumple started explaining her about his former wife, Milah, and that she had left him because she loved Hook. Also, he told her how he became the Dark One and his duel with Hook next to the tavern where he had earned his nickname: the crocodile.

''So, what happened to her?'' Belle asked when he finished. ''Who?''

''Milah, what happened to her after she saved Hook from you?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Rumple hesitated, he really wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her the truth. ''She died,'' he mumbled.

''I'm sorry to hear that,'' she said softly. ''What about your nightmare?''

Rumple swallowed and shivers ran up his spine as he thought back. ''I was back at his ship, and I duelled with him before I was the Dark One. He had defeated me, and I lay on the ground. He bowed over me and whispered,'' Now Rumple's own voice was no more than a whisper. '''I'm coming for you crocodile.'''

''But it was more than a dream, more like a vision. But I had never had those before while I was sleeping, and it confuses me,'' he said troubled. ''And if Hook's about to come here, then no one is safe,'' he said.

Belle took his hand. ''Rumple, calm down,'' she said. He looked into her eyes and felt a sudden calmness flood his body. ''We aren't even sure if it's going to happen, so being so concerned about it won't help. Even if he really is coming, we always have each other, and he is alone,'' she stated.

''I know something happened between you two, but that is the past. You shouldn't worry about the past or the future, all you should worry about is the present,'' she said wisely. ''We're here for you Rumple, you're not alone,'' she smiled.

Rumple placed a hand on her cheek and felt a tear trickle down his own. ''Why is it you always know what to do?'' Rumple whispered. Belle smiled. ''I guess it's because of the books,'' she sniggered.

''I love you, Miss. French,'' Rumple said smiling. ''And I love you, Mr. Gold,'' she replied, leaning toward him to place a soft kiss on his lips. Then she leaned against his shoulder and enjoyed the view.

* * *

''Wakey, wakey, hattie,'' one of the crew members said, again throwing a bucket of water over Jefferson in order to wake him up. His eyes shot open and he coughed. ''Why do you keep waking me with water?'' he shouted annoyed.

He swept it off his brow and out of his eyes and turned to Hook who stood next to him. ''Do you want to come when we retrieve your hat?'' he asked, while he examined his hook lazily. ''Of course I do.'' Jefferson sprang up and walked to the edge of the ship. ''The other way, nitwit,'' Hook said.

They entered the tavern, ignoring the 'closed sign' and walked to the bartender. ''Good morning, Barty,'' Hook said. ''What are you here for?'' he asked trembling. ''I forgot something when I left last night, also I would like a few bottles of your special beverage and some rum,'' he added thoughtfully.

''Coming right up,'' the bartender said already busy filling bottles. ''Barty, can you remember the hat this chap was wearing last night?'' Hook asked pulling Jefferson to the front. The bartender studied him for a moment and raised an eyebrow. ''That black one?'' he asked carefully.

Jefferson nodded slightly, not wanting to move his head too much because it still hurt. ''Actually, captain, why did you knock me out?'' he asked rubbing the back of his head painfully. Hook turned to him. ''You never stop talking, do you?'' he asked, his voice filled with annoyance. ''I was drunk, I couldn't help it. I don't want to see what you look like when you're drunk,'' he said. ''captain.''

Hook had to clench his fist to contain his anger and not punch him in the face. The only reason why he was still alive was because it was his ticket to his vengeance. ''Barty, hat, now!'' he yelled not turning away from Jefferson.

''I hope that hat of yours is able to create a big enough portal for my ship to fit through,'' Hook said dangerously. Jefferson smiled gently. ''Not a problem,'' he said.

The bartender was working at miraculous speed, in no time at all everything stood on the counter, ready to go. ''Here you go, captain,'' Smee said handing him the hat.

Hook pushed it in Jefferson's arms and watched him for some time. ''Crew! You will stay here, if we all go then we will too notable,'' he said. ''I will go with him, you all stay here except Smee, you will come with me. Take the bottles and let's get going!'' he shouted.

Back at the ship, Hook and Jefferson had been talking about how to create the portal. Jefferson had explained everything, and was ready to cross realms.

He threw the hat in front of the ship, and a big whirlwind of dark purple smoke appeared. ''Drink this,'' Hook said, handing him a bottle. Jefferson was too busy with the portal that he didn't even look what it was and just drank it in one gulp.

He was surprised to taste the same flavor of the drink he had drunk the night before, before he had passed out. At once he felt the alcohol do its job, and he felt he was losing his consciousness. ''Sorry, mate. Don't want to hear your voice the entire time if we're going to travel together,'' Hook said steering the ship toward the portal.

It disappeared and so did the portal, there wasn't any evidence there had ever been a ship at all.

Hook and Jefferson appeared in Regina's living room. Jefferson fell on the ground immediately face up with his hat on top of his chest. ''Where the bloody hell am I?'' Hook asked, looking around.

''Ah,'' Regina said from the kitchen. ''You're here, finally.'' She entered the room but paused when she saw the unconscious Jefferson. ''Did you really knock out my messenger?''

''You,'' Hook said angrily. ''What am I doing here?'' he asked. ''Where's the crocodile?'' he said.

''Never changed, did you?'' Regina smirked. ''I'm not doing business with you again, not after what you made me do!'' he shouted angrily. ''Pirates have such a fierce temper,'' she said. Hook walked to Jefferson and started slapping him in the face. ''Wake up! You have to get me away from her, I'm not doing whatever she wants me to do,'' he yelled at Jefferson.

''I don't think that will work, he looks pretty unconscious to me,'' she said smirking broadly. Hook stood up and approached her rapidly, his face filled with hatred. ''What am I doing here, what do you want me to do this time?'' he yelled.

''Nothing,'' Regina said calmly. Hook relaxed. ''Nothing?'' he repeated after her. ''I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't believe a single word of what you're saying,'' he said. She rolled her eyes. ''I'm going to assist you in getting your vengeance,'' she said.

''Why would you do that?'' he asked raising an eyebrow. ''Because he made me angry, he made my plan fail, he broke my curse!'' she shouted angrily. ''Together we will get our revenge,'' she said.

Hook watched her for some time, but then nodded curtly. ''But first, where the hell has my ship gone?'' he asked. ''I suppose he left it at the docks,'' Regina said gesturing at Jefferson.

''Are you in?'' Regina asked grinning.

Hook looked at her and smirked. ''Aye.''

* * *

It felt so good to be outside after what felt like weeks of imprisonment. ''Rumple, we should head back,'' Belle said after some time. Rumple agreed, so they left the bench and walked back to the mansion.

But when the pond came in sight Emma and Neal weren't there, neither anywhere else in the garden. Rumple grew worried and hasted inside. ''Where do you think they went?'' Belle asked, following him.

''I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions,'' he said. They walked through the mansion looking for the kids. And finally when they entered the living room they found them on the couch, once again reading a book. Rumple sighed in relief and waited for Belle to catch up with him. He was really fast now he didn't have that limp anymore.

''Did you find them?'' she asked breathing heavily. Rumple pointed in their direction, but they had heard them coming and they sat turned around staring, at them.

''Hey, dad! Did your furniture really live?'' Neal asked smirking. Rumple approached him and snatched the book from his hands. ''Seriously?'' he asked when he realized which book it was. ''Are you really reading Beauty and the Beast?'' he asked unbelievably. ''I would've expected more from you, Baelfire.''

Bae smirked. ''You read it first,'' he said. ''I did not,'' Rumple said defensively. He turned to Belle for support, but she had sided with the teens. ''Actually, you did,'' she said grinning. Rumple gaped at her. He couldn't believe she was choosing sides!

He turned back to his son; he knew the perfect way to get back at Belle. ''And, part of my furniture lived actually. I had for example, turned Belle's fiance into a rose,'' he said smirking. Belle gasped. ''You did what!'' she shouted. Rumple turned to her. ''I'm not the same man as I was then,'' he said grinning broadly.

''Rumplestiltskin, how dare you use my own words against me!'' she yelled, chasing him out of the room and up the stairs. ''You're never going to catch me!'' he said laughing. He took a turn and recognized the second floor of the library. He had just given Belle an advantage, all the shelves and books were like a maze to him, but Belle had spent so much time in there that she knew it like the back of her hand.

''Haha! I'm going to catch you,'' she said triumphantly. An idea suddenly popped into Rumple's head. He was going to let her think she caught him, after all, that was what their hide and seek would be like.

He knew it wouldn't take any longer before Belle would find him, so he decided it was now or never. He teleported away and appeared behind Belle, without her noticing anything. He creeped up behind her and grabbed her waist tightly and pressed her against his chest. ''Rumple, let me go!'' she shouted. Then he started to tickle her belly and she couldn't stop laughing. ''Rumple! No, please stop!'' she yelled. Finally she managed to escape his grip and fled.

Now, Rumple was chasing her instead of the other way around. ''Good luck winning from the Dark One, dearie!'' he shouted. ''I'm going to give you a headstart,'' he said. He counted to five and then set off after her.

He was right, it took him merely three minutes to capture her again. Then Belle chased Rumple again.

He had found a pretty good hiding spot in a small dark room next to their bedroom. He grinned and turned around but was shocked to find Belle staring at him, grinning. Automatically he snapped his fingers and she disappeared. He hadn't done it on purpose and he was afraid she might be mad at him for his use of magic.

''You cheater!'' her voice sounded in the distance. He was relieved because by the sound of it, she wasn't angry. He quickly left the room, and saw she was checking their bedroom.

He quickly sneaked up behind her and decided to give her another tickle attack. When she had managed to wriggle out of his grip again, she dived into the corner and Rumple grinned. ''You never go in the corner, now I've won!'' he said smirking. He picked her up and dragged her to the middle of the room. They stood about one feet away from the bed. Belle was still wriggling and screaming. ''You're such a cheater!'' she shouted.

Rumple spun her around so she faced him and dived in for a kiss. At first she pushed him away but he held on to her waist, so she couldn't escape. ''This was your plan the entire time, wasn't it?'' she asked raising an eyebrow. ''Sure was, dearie,'' Rumple replied, as he pulled her onto the bed.

She curled up against him and placed light kisses on his nose. He caught her lips and the kisses turned fierce. ''Well, I like this plan,'' she murmured as she ran a hand through his hair.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A small announcement before we start, I will try to publish one chapter a week, probably most of the time in the weekends. Despite I can't promise to deliver a fresh chapter every week, I will try. :)**

 **Chapter XVII**

Hook and Regina had been talking and planning for almost an hour, but neither could come up with a plan to eliminate Rumplestiltskin. ''When you told me you also wanted revenge, I expected you had a plan ready,'' Hook mumbled annoyed when another idea went right into the trash can.

''What about you?'' Regina snapped back. ''You've had, how long? I think it was several centuries to come up with a plan, Captain Guyliner,'' she said. Hook watched her angrily and stalked off into the kitchen. ''Do you have any rum here?'' he asked, as he started pulling open cabinets. ''No,'' Regina said, following him into the kitchen. ''I'm not a dirty pirate who drinks rum,'' she said. ''And if I had, I wouldn't give it to you.''

Hook threw the door of the fridge closed and turned to her. ''Do you really want to start a fight with a 'dirty pirate' who owns a sharp hook instead of a hand?'' he asked approaching her. ''Is that a threat?'' she said her voice filled with hatred. ''Sure was, Queenie,'' he said.

She looked him in the eyes for several moments, before looking away. ''Let's not fight now, we have to prepare our revenge,'' she said. Hook followed her into the hall and looked down as they passed Jefferson. ''What about him?'' he asked. ''He'll wake up after a few hours, just leave him there. The only thing he'll do is delay our revenge,'' she said.

''Why is that?'' Hook asked. Regina sighed exaggerated, in which she was a natural. ''Do you have sawdust in your head?'' she asked. ''Why do you think he helped me getting you here?'' she asked. Hook acted thoughtful. ''Maybe because you're scary and you've intimidated him, or you've threatened to kill him and his family, or…''

''I made him a promise I would reunite him with his daughter,'' Regina cut in. Hook watched her gaping. ''You give someone something in return, so they will do something for you?'' he asked unbelievably. ''What happened to the terrible Evil Queen?'' he asked taking his empty bottle of rum to check if it really was empty.

''I had no choice,'' she sighed. ''The Evil Queen doesn't have a choice, because she always terrorizes everyone who won't do as she says,'' Hook said. ''Will you quit it?'' she said. ''You're even worse than Jefferson,'' she mumbled under her breath. ''We should stop arguing and start thinking of a plan,'' she said decisively.

''I have a plan,'' Hook said. ''Where does he live? I'll walk up to him, abduct his loved ones and kill his true love, Belle. Sounds like a plan, right?'' he said. Regina watched him suspiciously. ''How do you know Belle?'' she asked.

''Tower, Enchanted Forest?'' he said. Regina's face cleared. ''Ah, well. I've tried to abduct a girl he's taking care of, which was the savior, that was before magic had returned, and I failed. What makes you think you'll succeed?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

Hook cleared his throat. ''Well, I'm practically made to abduct and kill people, I'm a pirate remember?''

Regina sighed again. ''You're really stupid,'' she muttered. ''He has his powers back, the curse is broken, blockhead,'' she snapped. ''Why don't we take his dagger from him?'' Hook proposed. ''He never parts with it, and I have no idea where he is,'' she admitted. ''So, you've brought that moron,'' he pointed at Jefferson. ''to get me, without even knowing what you want me to do?''

''I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't think I'm the stupid one here,'' he said angrily. He stomped out of the room and walked to the door. ''Where do you think you're going?'' she asked approaching him. ''I'm going to get myself my crocodile,'' he said throwing the door open.

Before Regina could say anything or even stop him, he had left the house. Regina watched the door gaping and needed a moment to digest what just happened. ''What an idiot,'' she mumbled following him outside.

* * *

It was about early afternoon when Belle and Rumple returned downstairs. Emma and Neal had left the house for the garden, and were again, playing with the water. It was a warm day, and a soft breeze hung in the air, even inside the enormous mansion.

''I'm still curious,'' Belle said suddenly, as she sat down on a chair. Rumple watched her with a questioning expression. ''How did you find this place?'' she asked.

Rumple took a pair of glasses filled with cold water and gave one to Belle, who took it appreciatively. ''I don't know. I guess I stumbled on it some time ago,'' he replied.

There hung a silence for some time. It wasn't uncomfortable, but peaceful. Both sipped their water.

Rumple was sunken in thought. He had been meaning to tell her about Zoso and the tempting pull of his powers and dark magic, but he hadn't managed to actually do it. _Yet,_ he thought. He took a sip absentmindedly and fixed his gaze on a point behind Belle.

In the distance, half hidden behind a curtain, stood Zoso. He slowly shook his head warningly. This convinced Rumple to share it with Belle; he hated it when Zoso started commanding him around as if he was a toddler.

He placed his glass on the table and cleared his throat. ''Belle,'' he said catching her attention. ''I've wanted to tell you something for some time now,'' he said. Belle watched him worriedly. What could possibly be wrong? ''I shouldn't be worried, right?'' she asked cautiously. Rumple chuckled shortly and shook his head. It warmed his heart to see how much she truly cared about him. ''No, I would never want to worry you,'' he said with a smile. She relaxed a little in response.

''Then what is it?'' she asked curiously. Rumple opened his mouth to start but was interrupted by Neal who crashed into the room. ''Dad,'' he panted. ''You need to see this,'' he said. He had been running the entire way from the gardens back to the living room, which wasn't a short distance.

''What's wrong?'' Rumple asked concerned. He suddenly noticed Emma was missing. ''Where's-''

''She's still at the door,'' Neal replied instantly. ''Come on, you have to be quick,'' Neal pleaded. Rumple set off after his son who had to run the distance for a second time.

Rumple could see Emma at the door leading to the gardens, half hiding behind the wall. ''Finally,'' she breathed. ''Neal, what's going on?'' she whispered. Neal didn't say anything just held a finger to his lips, and pointed outside. Rumple gazed into the distance and gasped when he realized who was walking in the distance.

''Hook?'' he said dumbfounded. ''But that's impossible, he's in the Enchanted Forest,'' Rumple whispered.

Hook wasn't on the property, instead he could be seen talking to Regina through a hole in the hedges surrounding the garden. They were yelling, but from where they stood they could hardly hear it. ''What do you expect me to do?'' Hook yelled. ''I don't know, use your hook, or maybe those brains inside that head of yours?'' Regina snapped.

''Oh, no wait. That's impossible, because you have none!'' she yelled. Hook breathed heavily and raised his hook slowly. ''Just stop it!'' Regina screamed. ''We have to find out where they are first, then we can consider what is the most efficient way to work,'' she said her voice lowering, obviously trying to avoid too much attention.

''Well, how do you want to do that?'' he asked softly. Regina looked around, and whispered something in his ear. When she retreated, a smirk spread across his face and Regina grinned wickedly. ''You are a sneaky Queen,'' he said.

That was the last thing they saw and heard before they disappeared from view. Belle came running toward them. ''What happened?'' she asked catching her breath. ''Hook's here,'' Rumple said softly. ''Hook?'' she asked. ''Wait, does he have a hook as a hand and does he want to kill you?'' she asked horrified. Rumple nodded slowly.

''Is he here?'' she asked anxiously. Again, Rumple nodded. ''Rumple, he tried to kill me in the Enchanted Forest,'' she said. ''He came to the tower where I was locked up, and he started asking me how to kill you, when I said I had no interests in killing you, he knocked me out and tried to kill me,'' she said tears appearing in her eyes.

''Oh, sweetheart,'' he said embracing her gently. ''I'm sorry you had to go through that,'' he said. ''I guess that's part of our lives,'' she said. ''Almost dying, repeatedly,'' she said. Rumple couldn't help but chuckle.

After some time of discussing and questions being answered, they returned to the living room and closed the doors to the garden. ''So, how do you know Hook?'' Rumple asked. Neal shrugged. ''To answer that question, I have to tell you the story of how I ended up in Neverland,'' he said blankly.

When they were all settled down, Neal started telling. ''It all started when I arrived in London for the first time,'' he started. ''When I had lived there for some time, I had no other choice but to roam the streets, looking for some left-over food people might had thrown away, when I stumbled on a big house where, I thought must've lived a really rich family. So I snuck into the house, looking for food, all the expensive items that surrounded me didn't mean nearly as much to me as three fresh baked breads on a table.''

''So I started eating, but then suddenly someone entered the room. A girl,'' he said. Emma grew tense. ''Her name was Wendy Darling. As soon as she realized I was only hungry she offered me some more bread, so I took it gratefully. She let me stay with her and her two brothers, she hid me in a small room behind a wall. But then her parents caught me, but her mother decided I should stay, so I did.''

''On the morning after my first night with the Darlings, Wendy seemed to have been talking to some shadow or something, at least that's what she told me. I warned her not to go near it anymore, because I knew what magic could do to people,'' he said. He swallowed and looked at his father, who encouraged him to go on.

''Well, the next night I woke up to find her with the shadow again, but this time he took her. He took her to Neverland. The next morning she returned with the message that the shadow would take one of her brothers, for good, and she had told me what a terrible experience it was. We made a plan to protect them from the shadow, but unfortunately to no end. The shadow managed to enter the house and so I decided to sacrifice myself so their family could stay together.''

''The shadow took me to Neverland, where Hook took me in. At first I liked him, he was being really nice to me and all. But after some time I heard him talking to one of his men, who was telling him to give me to Pan, but he didn't, because he said he needed me to get his revenge on you,'' he said nodding toward his father. ''I decided to go and investigate for a bit in his cabin, but what I found made me furious.''

Rumple watched him as he saw his son struggled to continue, but finally found the right words. ''I found a drawing of mother,'' he choked. ''I confronted him about it, and he told me you killed her,'' he said slowly.

Rumple suddenly felt really uncomfortable. There was no way he could get out of this, no way. Neal watched him with tears in his eyes, dreading the answer.

Rumple looked at Belle for support, and she took his hand. ''Well, did you?'' he asked. His voice rose and his face turned angry. Rumple opened his mouth but closed it again. Finally, after what felt like a century, Rumple mumbled, ''Yes.''

Neal gasped and watched him paralyzed. Rumple stood up and walked to him, but Neal shook his head. ''Bae,'' Rumple whispered with tears in his eyes. ''No,'' he said, slowly backing away. ''I-I need to be alone for some time,'' he said, tears in his eyes. He left the room and ran up the stairs. Rumple watched the closed door and felt Belle's hand on his. ''How long do you think he'll stay mad at me?'' Rumple asked. Belle shrugged. ''I don't know,'' she mumbled.

He turned to confront Emma, but she had already followed Neal to his room. ''I don't want to lose him, Belle,'' Rumple said slowly. Her hands slid up to his shoulders. ''You won't,'' she assured him. ''He's your son, you're his father. He sees how much your changing, everyone does.''

Rumple looked her in the eyes. ''Especially me,'' she said softly. ''Don't worry, it's going to be fine,'' she said with a smile. ''I promise.''

He kissed her gently. ''What will Emma think of me now she knows I killed someone?'' he asked. ''Of course she's shocked in the beginning but Neal will explain it to her, also tell her how much you've changed, and then everything will go back to normal,'' Belle said. "I hope so."

* * *

''Neal?'' Emma asked as she knocked against his door. ''I'm not in the mood, Emma,'' he replied softly. Despite his voice almost couldn't be heard, Emma could hear it shake. She ignored his comment and entered the room.

He was a mess. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. ''I thought I said no,'' he said falling onto his bed, face right onto his pillow. Emma approached him. ''I don't care,'' she said. ''I get you don't want to talk about it, but at least let me be here. It might help,'' she said.

He didn't reply, instead he just lay there, head down on his pillow. Emma didn't dare laughing, she knew he was really hurt.

She approached him and lay down beside him. ''I'm sorry about what you just heard,'' she said softly. Neal suddenly raised his head and turned to her. ''I thought you said we wouldn't talk about it,'' he said. He didn't say it angrily, neither annoyed, more some kind of grateful. Emma raised an eyebrow, and he let his head fall back down onto the pillow.

''I guess you want to talk about it, then?'' she asked ignoring his sigh. He watched her for several moments. ''I don't know why this hurts so much. My mother never cared about me, she left us in order to get a better life herself. I never felt much grief when I learnt she had died,'' he said.

''Then, why does it now?'' Emma asked. Neal shrugged. ''To be fair, I don't know. My father had taken many lives when he was evil, but I don't know why this is so different,'' he said. Emma's eyes widened a little. ''I didn't expect your father had killed people,'' she said softly. Neal shook his head. ''Not anymore, he's changed. He's really changed, if he hadn't changed I wouldn't come back home with him,'' he admitted.

''But if he's changed, then there's no reason to be mad, right?'' she said. ''If he's really sorry, I guess it's OK,'' Neal said slowly. ''But still,'' he said. ''Look,'' Emma said taking his hand and entwining their fingers. ''You can stay mad at your father, but what will you achieve with that? You'll only feel bad. Or you can accept it as it is, and then you can just continue your life,'' she said.

Neal looked her in the eyes. ''What would you do?'' he asked. Emma shrugged. ''I don't know, I haven't had to make this choice. It's all your decision,'' she said with a sad smile. Their conversation reminded her of her own parents, and she really didn't want to think about them being dead, a few yards under the ground, in a wooden box.

''You're right,'' Neal sighed. ''I have to make this decision on my own.''

 **A/N: So, I've been thinking about something. You know how some people say that Rumple is too old for Belle? Well, what about Captain Hook, he is from the same time as Rumple and had survived all those centuries in Neverland, same concept. Hook is just the same age as Rumple, but people don't talk about him being too old for Emma. That's weird right? By the way, Melstrife, I was laughing out loud when I read your comment about the codfish! I loved it. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

Rumple's mind had been racing the entire day. Neal didn't return downstairs. Rumple's world was upside down. This tiny little argument with his son might destroy everything, everything he had tried to rebuild as a better man. He hoped Neal would realize that he had really changed and that he was cursed when he killed Milah.

He and Belle sat on the couch together. Belle wanted to support him because she knew he really had changed and he had shown it. He tried his best, but she knew it wasn't easy to change, and she always said you couldn't do more than your best.

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hall behind them. They quickly turned around and saw Emma entering the room. She said nothing and walked to the kitchen.

Rumple stood up and followed her into the kitchen. ''Emma?'' he asked softly. He was still unsure about how she felt about him now. ''Yes?'' she said taking a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water.

He swallowed. ''What do you think of me?'' he asked almost whispering. Emma took a sip from her glass and put it down. She sighed and turned to him. ''I'm not sure,'' she admitted. ''I couldn't believe it at first, but when I realized you actually killed someone- I don't know, I have to figure it out on my own,'' she said. ''But you did save my life, which does prove you've changed.''

Rumple looked down, unsure whether to ask her what Neal had said or not. An awkward silence filled the room so Rumple decided to just ask. ''Do you mind telling me what Neal said?'' he asked carefully. Emma shrugged. Rumple turned to leave with tears in his eyes.

''Wait,'' Emma said. She put her glass down and faced him. ''I tried to convince him the best I could, but he knows he has to make this decision on his own,'' she said before she left the kitchen and started toward the library.

Rumple watched her leave the room with a troubled mind. Suddenly he was so angry. He didn't know where it came from, the only thing he knew was that it was there and that it was because of himself. He was so angry with himself that he didn't let Milah live. He couldn't resist the urging feeling inside of him to end her life.

He punched the wall repeatedly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Belle rushed into the kitchen and pulled him away from the wall. He dropped to the ground. ''Rumple,'' Belle said concerned kneeling in front of him.

''What happened?'' she asked. She wiped his tears away but they were quickly replaced by new ones. ''It's all my fault,'' he said. ''What is?''

He looked her in the eyes and sobbed. ''Everything,'' he said. Belle couldn't believe she saw him like this. She had never expected to see him like this. ''He hates me now. I was trying so hard to be a better man like he wanted, but now everything is destroyed,'' he sobbed.

''Oh, Rumple,'' she said embracing him. ''I'm sure he doesn't look at it like that, I'm sure he'll forgive you,'' she reassured him. ''How can you be sure?'' he asked. ''Because he's a good person, and he's smart. He'll look at both sides before he makes his decision,'' she said.

''You're right,'' he said finally. He looked at her. ''How is it you always know what to do?'' he asked wiping his own tears away. Belle snorted. ''I wish I did,'' she said. She smiled sadly. ''Everything is going to be fine,'' she said.

* * *

''Hurry up,'' Hook said nervously. He and Regina had finally come up with a plan. Or half a plan. ''I'm trying my best,'' she retorted angrily. ''Just keep watch and keep your mouth shut.''

They stood at the back of Mr. Gold's pawn shop. ''Do you really think he keeps it in there?'' Hook asked. ''I said shut up,'' she snapped. Hook watched her for several seconds and heard a soft click.

''It's open,'' she whispered triumphantly. ''Finally,'' Hook mumbled. Regina stopped and turned to him. ''Could you do it better?'' she asked. Hook shrugged and decided not to argue; it would only cost him more time before he could get to his Crocodile.

He ignored her ice-cold stare and entered the shop. ''So, where do we start looking?'' he asked rubbing his hands together. Regina walked to the painting behind the counter.

''What are you doing?'' Hook asked glancing at her from the door. ''Come here,'' she snapped. Hook hated when she acted like she was his boss, while in reality, he could easily defeat her. The only reason he hadn't done so yet was because he needed her to get his revenge. When she had done everything she could, he'd betray her and make her pay for the way she treated him. But for now, he had to control his temper, or everything would be destroyed.

''Do you know what this is?'' Regina asked when he had joined her. ''A painting,'' he replied blankly. ''That's what it looks like. Watch.'' She stretched her arm toward it and gripped the left side and pulled. The painting moved away and revealed a safe. ''A safe?'' Hook asked astounded. These kind of things were the things he couldn't have discovered without that paranoid Queen.

Regina nodded. ''What's the code?'' she asked suddenly. It took a second before Hook realized she was actually talking to him. ''How am I supposed to know?'' he asked angrily. ''His son used to be with you right, maybe there's a special date or something that he'd use as a code?''

''Alright, give me a moment,'' he said turning away. He was digging in his memories, desperately trying to relive his time and conversations with Baelfire. ''Try- Bae's birthday,'' he proposed. Regina started spinning the small wheel. ''Wrong,'' she said when the safe door refused to open.

''You try opening it, I'll search the rest of the shop,'' Regina said. Without waiting for his answer she left him and returned to the back room. ''I guess that's alright,'' Hook said through gritted teeth. He hoped his revenge would be worth this torture.

He tried different combinations, trying to remember what Baelfire had told him. After a few tries, he grew impatient and frustrated. He tried again and again to crack the code, but nothing worked.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head. ''When was the curse broken?'' Hook asked. Regina appeared in the doorway. ''Last week,'' she said approaching him. ''What date?''

''Out of the way,'' she said taking his place in front of the safe. She entered the combination. A soft click sounded and the door opened. Regina smirked at Hook and examined the contents of the small room. She immediately saw what she needed.

She grabbed it and held it in the air triumphantly. ''This will lead us to him,'' she said. ''What is it?'' Hook asked unconvinced. ''It's a tracker spell, dummy.''

''We only have to find something that's his,'' she said looking around the shop. ''Easy, take this,'' he said taking an object from the counter. ''It's not that easy. Most of the objects in this shop aren't really his. They're objects from the Enchanted Forest that had been stored here during the curse,'' she explained.

Hook sighed annoyed. ''So that's it for this plan,'' he said. ''Shut up and let me think,'' she snapped. Suddenly her expression cleared and she started searching cabinets and cases. ''Look for a book with a big red stone on the front,'' she said.

He shot her an angry glance but started searching. After half an hour Hook grew impatient. ''We are not going to find it in here,'' he said. ''There are too many items.''

She ignored his complaints and examined a cabinet in the back room. ''This cabinet is locked, but there is no keyhole,'' she said. Hook joined her. ''So what?''

''So it means it's locked by magic,'' she said. She raised a hand and closed her eyes. She hadn't used magic yet since the curse had broken, she had tried to but to no avail.

She concentrated and muttered something under her breath. She heard a click and a jolt of excitement rushed through her body. She quickly opened the cabinet, and yes, there was the book. ''Why didn't you think of that earlier?'' Hook complained. ''I'm going to take Jefferson next time,'' she said frustrated.

''I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you, your majesty,'' Hook said. ''But you have me now and you can't turn back.''

His tone grew dangerous, but Regina wasn't afraid of him, especially now she knew she could use her magic again. ''What do you think you're going to do, we can't get to him without each other,'' she said.

Hook didn't reply and told himself his time would come. Regina walked to the table and placed the book down. ''What's going to happen?'' Hook asked as Regina uncorked the small bottle.

''The book will take us to him,'' she said curtly. She sprinkled the potion over the book and waited. Several seconds passed but nothing happened. ''It doesn't work,'' Hook said disappointedly. ''Patience,'' Regina retorted.

The book started to shake and shot in the air. For a few seconds, it hung in the air completely still but then started levitating toward the back door. Hook gaped at it and received a smirk from Regina. ''Told you,'' she said before she started after the book.

* * *

Dusk was approaching them and Neal had not returned downstairs yet. It was growing late so they decided it was best if they'd go to sleep.

Rumple awoke in the middle of the night to find Zoso in the corner of the room. He was watching him seriously.

Rumple didn't dare to talk to him while Belle was asleep next to him. Rumple watched him blankly as Zoso watched him angrily.

Rumple slowly stepped out of bed and left his room. ''What do you want?'' he asked as Zoso reappeared in front of him. He didn't reply, he just kept staring at him.

''What do you want?'' Rumple repeated angrily. ''I want you to use that brain of yours. Why did you almost tell her about me?'' he asked furiously. Rumple watched him confused. ''What are you talking about?''

Zoso slapped his face. ''Why did you almost tell her you saw me?'' he said angrily. ''You'll leave me no choice but to control you if you continue to behave so recklessly,'' he spat. ''You have to be more cautious. This weakness will be your death,'' he said.

''If that means I save them than I would do it gladly,'' he said looking into Zoso's eyes. ''If you continue this, I will control you,'' he said dangerously. ''That's not possible,'' Rumple said turning away. ''No?'' he asked smirking. ''No,'' Rumple stated. He walked back to his room. ''You'll regret not listening to me, keep the dagger safe. Bad things are about to happen.''

Rumple turned to him with one hand on the doorknob. ''Go away, I don't need you,'' he said before he opened the door and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

''Are you ready?'' Regina whispered. Hook nodded but it was too dark to notice. Regina supposed his silence meant a yes.

The book had led them to the old mansion and lay on the ground now. ''What's the plan?'' Regina asked. Hook shrugged. ''Abduct his loved ones, I guess,'' he said plainly.

He sneaked to a door near where they stood and turned the knob. ''It's locked,'' he said. Regina approached him and unlocked it with magic.

They entered and the first thing they saw was an enormous staircase leading up. ''Let's go,'' Regina said entering the mansion. Before Hook followed her he took the book from the ground.

Hook climbed the stairs while Regina searched downstairs. Hook wasn't going to let her know when he had found any of them, and he wasn't going to abduct his loved ones either. He wasn't going to work together with the Evil Queen any longer than needed.

He came to a corridor with doors on both sides and one at the end. He approached the door at the end slowly, careful not to make a sound and knowing that his prize was somewhere between these walls.

He slowly opened it but the room was empty and the furniture was covered with white blankets.

He tried all doors in the corridor, but when he had checked the last one he realized it would take him at least a century before he'd find what he sought. He watched the book in the moonlight that shone through a huge window and took something from his pocket. It was the tracker spell.

The bottle was half empty because Regina hadn't emptied it completely. He sprinkled the contents over the book and it started levitating again. He followed it until it fell down again in front of another door. Hook caught it clumsily forgetting that it would make a loud noise if it'd hit to the ground.

He froze when he heard a sound from the other side of the door. It sounded like footsteps.

At first, he was anxious someone would open the door, but after a while, he noticed something wasn't right and he chose to open the door.

He was right, no one was walking. All he heard now were soft snores emerging from the bed. He approached it, knowing he had found his prize.

He smirked when he recognized the Dark One. The urge to punch him was very hard to resist, but he knew that if he'd succeed, his revenge would be worth it because then he could punch him as much as he wanted.

He started searching the room. He pulled open everything, the dresser the cabinets. He was astounded when he noticed the Dark One's dagger on top of the desk. He knew Rumplestiltskin wasn't stupid, something must be not right.

He approached the desk and took the dagger. He held it up, expecting to feel the power, but he felt nothing. He examined the dagger suspiciously. Then he placed it back on the desk. It was a fake.

He had stolen enough magical items to know how it feels to hold something that holds that much power.

He opened the drawers of the desk and smirked broadly when he saw an identical dagger.

Its blade shimmered in the moonlight and the handle looked inviting. He took the dagger from the drawer, knowing he had infinite power over the Dark One. He held it up to the moonlight and read the name engraved on the blade.

He smirked one last time at the bed and left the room. He decided to wait for the morning before he'd use it.

He stuffed it on his belt behind his sword to hide it from Regina and went to find her. It took some time but when he found her he told her they should leave and wait for the morning to come. He managed to convince her and together they left the mansion.

 **A/N: Hi I'm back! I know it took a little longer than a week to publish this, but I've been feeling a bit off since the last chapter. This will be a special A/N because I'm going to hand out special thanks. I want to thank Grace5231973, , Ghostwriter, and Melstrife for reviewing on almost every chapter. Thanks, guys! Your reviews really inspire me to continue this story. Also, I value your opinions on where the story should go, again thank you. Also, I want to thank all people who follow, or/and favorited this story, you guys are the reason I continue writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

The sun shone dimly through the window and onto Rumplestiltskin's face. He opened his eyes and squinted. He grabbed at his head; something wasn't right.

He felt empty. It felt like something was missing from within, a piece of him. Then his eyes rested on the desk. He noticed that the fake dagger that he had put on top of it had shifted. He shot up and almost ran towards the desk. He pulled both drawers open, but neither contained his dagger.

His eyes grew wide and fearful. Someone now had the power to control him! Zoso was right, bad things were happening.

He turned around and watched Belle sleep peacefully. He really didn't want to wake her, but he had no choice. If the person might try to control him they were in danger.

He entered the bed and shook her slightly. Regret flowed through his body for not listening to Zoso when he said to hide the dagger.

''Belle,'' Rumple whispered as she shifted. ''Rumple, what's wrong?'' She'd probably noticed the fear in his voice because she looked up at him with wide and concerned eyes. She sat up and faced him.

''Belle, take Emma and Neal away from here,'' Rumple urged. ''You have to hide somewhere, don't tell me where,'' he added as he jumped out of the bed and passed her her clothes.

''What, why?'' she asked stepping out of the bed. ''You're all in danger,'' he said sadly. ''And it's my fault.''

Belle blinked a few times but then approached him and placed a soft hand on his cheek. ''Rumple, what happened?'' she asked calmly.

He looked into her eyes and felt a little calmer. Why was she always so good at this?

''Someone stole the dagger,'' he blurted out, tears trickling down his cheeks. ''You're not safe if I know where you are,'' he said. ''Please take the kids and leave, you have to be safe before I will be controlled.''

Belle watched him sadly. ''Rumple, everything will be alright in the end,'' she said softly. She caressed his cheek and kissed him. It was a slow and tender kiss but filled with passion. Both cried as they did their last goodbye. Belle slung her arms around his neck and he held her waist.

When they broke apart Belle leaned against his chest and sobbed. ''I love you, Rumple,'' she said. Rumple closed his eyes and embraced her. ''I love you too, sweetheart,'' he replied as fresh tears emerged from his eyes. ''You should get dressed,'' Belle said. ''I'll get Neal and Emma.''

Rumple nodded slightly as Belle left the room and a last tear fell down his chin.

He dressed up quickly, not knowing when he might be summoned by his 'master'. He paced the room nervously, waiting for Belle to return. Suddenly Zoso appeared behind him and watched him amused. ''See what happens if you don't listen to a former Dark One?''

''Go away,'' Rumple said coldly. ''I should've listened to you, I know that. But you don't have to enjoy my pain,'' he said angrily. ''True, but I want to so don't count on me leaving.'' He smirked and looked at the door as Belle entered.

Rumple quickly turned to her hating the fact that Zoso was in the room. ''I've told them to get dressed,'' she said before taking her own clothes. Rumple fidgeted with his fingers. He hesitated, not sure if this was the right time to ask. ''Is he still mad at me?'' Rumple asked looking at the ground.

He felt his cheeks light up and his tears returned. ''I couldn't tell,'' she said truthfully. ''I didn't tell them what happened, only that they had to dress up as quickly as possible, and go downstairs.''

Rumple sighed frustrated. ''If I'm not there, could you tell him that I'm really sorry and that I love him?'' Belle nodded slightly. Her tears also returned when she remembered she wouldn't see him again for a very long time.

She hugged him. ''Rumple,'' she whispered. Her voice was muffled by his clothes but he could hear her. ''Yes, sweetheart?'' he asked stroking her hair. ''Please, promise me you won't die?'' she said looking up at him. Rumple watched her with sad eyes.

He knelt down and put his forehead against hers. ''I promise,'' he whispered. ''If you promise me not to go after me wherever I will be taken?'' he said. Belle blinked a few times looking into his deep eyes. Then kissed him deeply until they heard footsteps in the hallway.

''Go, Belle,'' he said caressing her cheek for one last time. ''Get yourself and the children to safety, explain them what happened to me once you're safe,'' he told her. ''What will you do?'' she asked on the verge of tears. ''I will wait here, until I will be summoned,'' he said. ''Please, Belle, go.''

Belle stood up and threw one last glance at him before she left the room. When the door had closed Rumple collapsed onto the bed. ''That was deep,'' Zoso said smirking broadly. ''I told you to go away,'' Rumple said angrily. ''And I told you that love is a weakness, that it will only destroy you, that you should hide the dagger. But what did you do instead? You started to believe in happy-endings. Well, it might come as a shock to you, but villains don't get happy-endings, that's how it works.''

Rumple watched him frustrated. ''What if I don't want to be a villain anymore?'' he said. Zoso watched him unbelievably. ''Do you really want to give up on your powers, do you really want to give up on everything you've built in three centuries? A wench like that isn't worth this,'' he said nodding towards the door. "I think you're not completely fair to yourself. You would never give up on your powers, and deep inside you know that I'm right."

''You know nothing of what I feel,'' Rumple said. Zoso laughed. ''I know exactly what you feel because, I am you!''

Suddenly Zoso had vanished, leaving Rumple more frustrated than before. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head and a strong feeling to do what it said. '' _Dark One! I summon thee!''_ It sounded distant. Rumple closed his eyes and teleported.

* * *

Regina yawned. ''Ready for another day of searching?'' she said. She had fallen asleep in her living room on the couch but didn't see Hook anywhere. She shot upright looking around. ''Hook!'' she yelled.

She heard footsteps thumping down the stairs and then Hook appeared. ''Yes your majesty?'' he said bowing low. Regina watched him suspiciously. ''Are you done playing games? We have to get going if we want to search the house,'' she said yawning again.

Hook grinned. ''Actually.'' Regina turned to him with a questioning look. ''No,'' he said. ''What do you mean, no?''

''I mean, I'm not going to do that again. I have found what I searched,'' he said slowly taking the dagger from his belt. Regina looked at it with wide eyes. ''Where did you get that?'' she asked looking at it in disbelief. ''I found it, while you were searching for those brats,'' he said smirking.

''That can't be the real one,'' she said suddenly angry. ''You've got a fake. Rumplestiltskin is not stupid, this must be his plan,'' she fretted. Hook rolled his eyes at her annoyance. ''This is not a fake,'' a voice behind him said.

Hook wheeled around and was surprised to see someone stand there who had the same scaly skin as Rumplestiltskin in the Enchanted Forest. ''Who's that?'' Hook asked fixing his gaze on the uninvited guest. ''Who?'' Regina asked.

''That person, right there!'' Hook said pointing a finger at him. He was smirking broadly and slowly approached Hook. ''There's no one there,'' Regina said. ''Are you blind, he's right there!'' Hook said frustrated. The figure raised his hand to silence Hook and stopped walking. ''I am Zoso. A former Dark One and guide to the present one,'' Zoso said solemnly.

Hook watched him perplexed, not sure to be afraid. ''But I'm no Dark One,'' he stated. ''What are you talking about?'' Regina asked now slightly concerned.

Hook ignored her and continued his conversation. ''How come I can see you if you're the guide to the Dark One?'' he questioned suspiciously. Zoso's smirk vanished. ''That will be because you control him and possess the dagger and I have allowed you to see me. See me as your personal guide,'' he said.

Hook smirked and turned to Regina. ''We'll be leaving now,'' he stated. Regina suddenly turned angry. ''Who are we?'' she fretted. ''Tell me!'' she yelled. Hook halted and slowly turned around. He was smirking and he looked kind of scary.

''I don't think so,'' he said barely audible. He raised his arm high in the air. ''Dark One, I summon thee!'' he shouted.

Several seconds later a whirlwind of red smoke arrived. Regina gasped when she recognized Rumplestiltskin standing in her living room. Rumple watched Hook with hatred when he realized he was the one that controlled him.

''Dark One, if you don't mind I would like you to take care of Regina,'' he said lazily. Rumple didn't budge and a smirk stretched across his face. ''Why isn't it working?'' he said angrily. He turned to Zoso. ''Well?'' he asked impatiently.

''In your order you said 'if you don't mind' and I think he does, so he doesn't have to perform your command,'' Zoso explained. ''You have to be very explicit,'' he added. ''Zoso how come Hook can see you?'' Rumple asked perplexed.

Zoso ignored him and focused on Hook. ''That's stupid,'' he muttered his face slightly reddening. ''Take care of Regina,'' he said. ''Tie her down on a chair or something, I don't care. As long as she won't be able to bother us,'' he ordered.

Rumple did as he was told, no matter how hard he tried to resist, it wouldn't work. After some time Regina was tied to a chair and started to curse Hook. ''Good luck with that,'' he said grinning.

They left the house and set for the harbor. Rumple felt his insides crumbling apart when he remembered Belle. ''I'm sorry son,'' he murmured.

Hook boarded his ship with a triumphant look on his face. ''Mr. Smee! Prepare this beauty to sail off,'' he ordered. ''Aye, captain!''

''Mr. Smee, do you have it?'' he asked his small second-hand. ''Yes, captain.'' He handed Hook a magic bean and smirked up at him. Rumple watched the exchanging of the bean. ''Where did you get that!'' he said angrily. He knew it must have something to do with him because he owned the only magic bean in Storybrooke, but it was safely stored away in his safe. ''From your shop,'' Hook said smirking.

''Let's get going. The longer we'll stay here, the more chance there is that someone will interfere,'' he said taking the steering wheel.

Slowly the ship left the docks and came to open waters. Hook threw the bean and watched the portal appear in the water. ''We have our prize, time to go home!'' he said before they fell down the portal and were devoured by wild water.

It was midnight in the Enchanted Forest, but Hook's crew was waiting on the shore were they had been left for their captain's return. When they saw the ship nearing they cheered loudly. When the Jolly Roger had reached the shore the crew boarded the ship.

Hook walked up to the steer and called for his crew's attention. ''Men, today will be a day that we will remember as the greatest victory we've ever had!'' He gestured towards Rumple who watched him with hatred. ''This man is the one who killed my true love right in front of me. The man who destroyed my life,'' he said walking toward him.

''But that will be over now. I have him under control. I can even do this,'' he said raising his hand and slapping Rumple across the face. Then, he made a fist and hit him in the chest. ''That one was for Milah's death.'' He hit him another time and another. ''And those were for Baelfire,'' he whispered before he pushed him on the ground.

''He can't do anything to stop me from doing that,'' he stated. ''I have changed plans and decided not to kill him. What fun would that be?'' he asked rhetorically. ''No, no killing. We will keep him as a pet and use him to become the richest and most feared pirates in all the realms!'' He received a handful of 'ayes' and cheers from his crew.

''You will never succeed,'' Rumple said smirking up. Hook chuckled. ''And why do you think that?'' Rumple didn't reply and coughed. ''Now, shut up or there'll be punishment,'' he commanded.

His face cleared. ''Actually,'' he said approaching Rumple again. ''Why not?'' He kicked him in the stomach. ''And how does it feel?'' Hook asked smirking madly. Rumple grinned up at him. ''Best I've ever felt,'' he said sarcastically. Hook hit him one last time before turning away.

''We will even overcome Blackbeard!'' he shouted pointing his sword in the air. ''Let's have a drink, and we'll have a toast on Captain Hook!''


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

Rumplestiltskin had never imagined he would end here, in the hands of his sworn enemy, Captain Hook. He didn't fear what Hook was going to do to him, he didn't fear death either. The only concerns he had were for Belle, Bae, and Emma. If something happened to them, he would truly be ruined. He couldn't bear to lose his son for a second time.

He was scrubbing the deck along with several other pirates who were ordered to keep an eye on him. Hook knew that Rumplestiltskin couldn't escape, letting people guard him was only a precaution for when something might go wrong.

Hook approached Rumple with a grin. ''And how does it feel to be unable to harm me?'' he asked looking down at the kneeled Dark One. Rumple looked up and grinned in return. ''If I forget the part where I took Milah from you, took your hand and had my revenge, then it feels pretty bad,'' he said. His hair ruffled in the wind as he looked in Hook's eyes.

Anger was all they contained and a moment later Rumple received another kick in the stomach and a hit against his head. ''I'll make you pay for that,'' he growled. Rumple watched him, trying to hide the pain he felt. ''Well, let's hope I'll be gone by the time you remember,'' he said weakly.

Then he got another kick in his stomach and he fell to the ground. A grin spread across his face realizing his victory. Hook stormed towards his cabin and threw the door shut behind him. Rumple coughed and got up.

He placed a hand against his stomach and his head. ''You shouldn't make the captain angry like that,'' one of the scrubbers said. Rumple turned to him, surprised to find a boy from about sixteen. Rumple leaned back against the wooden railing and watched the boy. He had light brown hair, standing up in all ways. His face was freckled and dirty.

''Who are you?'' Rumple asked with difficulty. ''I'm Johnny, sir,'' he said. Now Rumplestiltskin was flabbergasted. He was a prisoner on the ship and one of the crew called him sir.

''Why do you call me sir?'' Rumple asked suspiciously. The boy held silent and quickly returned to scrubbing the deck. ''And what do you think you're doing?'' Hook asked suddenly. Rumple looked forward and watched him. ''Just resting,'' he said. ''Just resting? Maybe we need to clear the rules,'' he said. ''No resting until nightfall,'' he yelled.

''Does that rule include no resting when the victim is injured?'' Rumple asked hiding his grin. ''Yes it does,'' Hook said softly. ''And if you don't return to scrubbing, you can become an aiming target for me and the crew for the rest of your life.'' Again Rumple could think of a response that could anger Hook. ''Well, I think you mean your life, I'm immortal remember?'' he said unable to hide his smirk.

''You just got a promotion, Rumplestiltskin,'' Hook said suddenly loud enough for the entire crew to hear. ''You can be my servant from now on, no resting from now on,'' he said extending a hand. Rumple ignored it and got up on his own, knowing he would pull it away at the last second. ''We can start with you serving me lunch,'' he said returning to his cabin. Rumple followed limping.

Hook entered his cabin and held the door open for Rumplestiltskin. He entered hesitantly, not sure if it was a trick or not. Hook closed the door and sat down at the table. ''You will serve me my meals and clean my cabin. You will do as I say and call me master,'' he said smirking.

Rumple couldn't believe he really had to do that. ''Now serve me lunch, servant,'' Hook ordered.

* * *

Everything was dark. They could feel the wood they sat against but that was all.

''Belle, I have to sneeze,'' Emma wheezed. ''Put your finger under your nose,'' she said quickly. Emma did as she said and managed to keep it in.

If they would be found their plan would be destroyed. They heard a door creak open and light flooded the room. Belle, Bae and Emma sat behind several barrels trying to hide from view. For what they knew they were in the storage room of the ship.

''Go on, do as your master commands,'' the crew said mockingly. ''Sure I'll let him know when I have time,'' they heard the person in the room respond. Then the door closed and darkness engulfed them again. They could hear footsteps coming in their direction.

Bae and Emma looked at her both already knowing what was going on. Belle gestured for them to stay put while she slowly arose from the ground. A light filled the room, the person had lit a candle.

The light flickered slightly on Belle's pale face. To her relieve she looked right into Rumple's eyes and not those from a dirty pirate.

He was watching her surprised but that turned quickly into concern. ''Belle?'' he whispered. ''Why are you here, it's not safe,'' he said placing the candle on a wooden crate and approaching her. ''I had to at least try and save you,'' she said with a small smile.

She embraced him, tears rolling down her cheeks. ''I thought they were going to kill you, I thought I'd never see you again,'' she said sobbing. ''Well, that was his first plan but now I'm his servant. He thought he could easily torture me like this, but I don't care. You have to get to safety Belle,'' he said.

She shook her head. ''I'm not going without you, Rumple,'' she said caressing his cheek. Her eyes fell on the bruises. ''What happened to your face?'' she asked stroking one of the bruises softly. ''Hook,'' Rumple said curtly.

''What did he do to you?'' Belle asked her eyes watering. ''He hit me,'' he said. ''But don't worry, I'll live. You have to get to safety.'' Then Baelfire couldn't bear it anymore. Hook, who he used to think was his friend hurt his father.

He stood up and came into view. ''Papa,'' he said hugging him. ''I forgive you, I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier, but you know I'm a teenager and quite stubborn,'' he said tears soaking his eyes.

It took a second before Rumple realized what had happened. ''I'm sorry too, Bae,'' Rumple said accepting the hug. ''Wait, where's Emma?''

Emma also stood up. ''I'm here,'' she announced. Rumple extended an arm and offered it to her. She took it and joined the hug.

''Did you have a plan or did you act without thinking?'' Rumple asked Belle hiding his grin. ''Well, actually I wanted to steal the dagger from him,'' she said. ''But I didn't think I would actually get on his ship, so I hadn't developed it entirely yet,'' she admitted.

''Good enough,'' he said grinning now. ''I have to go, I was supposed to get Hook food, but I think I went into the wrong room,'' he said looking around the dusty room. ''Do you think you'll be safe here?'' he asked. Belle nodded hesitantly. ''The only one who entered this room was you,'' she said. ''Alright, I have to go.''

He turned to leave but Belle pulled him back. ''Wait, this might be the last time I'll see you,'' she said before diving into a kiss. Rumple retreated with tears in his eyes. ''I love you,'' he whispered.

''I love you too,'' Belle said placing a soft, short kiss on his lips.

Rumple wiped a tear from his cheek and left the room.

A smirking crew watched him as he emerged from the room. Once he turned around and they could see his face, they burst out in laughter. Rumple tried to ignore the imbeciles, but it was harder than usual.

He had changed now that he had discovered the people most precious to him together on the same ship with a captain that would probably not hesitate to kill anyone as long as it destroyed the Dark One.

Rumple hadn't felt only joy when he saw Belle, Bae, and Emma. The truth was that he faked the joy; he didn't want them to be concerned. The moment he saw Belle appear from behind the crates and barrels he had hoped his mind was playing tricks on him. Now he was filled with anxiety and possible scenarios came to his mind, the next more horrifying and terrible than the last.

His insides churned when he heard a door open. ''Servant, where's my food!'' he heard Hook roar. He sighed relieved; for a moment he thought the door behind him opened and someone entered the room where his family was hidden.

He stepped away from the wall to face Hook. ''It might be of help if I'd know where to get it,'' he said challenging. Rumple was trying to act the same as he had done before his discovery. He wasn't really eager on the idea of Captain Hook sensing that something happened, which probably to his delight caused The Dark One to be frightened and anxious. And from experience, Rumple knew Hook would stop at nothing to find out what it was so he could break him, piece by piece until his soul had scattered entirely.

''You really need to learn some manners,'' Hook said stepping forth dangerously. ''Maybe some lessons you won't be able to teach me,'' Rumple shot back. ''We'll see about that,'' Hook said smugly.

* * *

That night Rumple was completely sore. The deck creaked under him. He noticed a rat scurrying across the wooden planks and the waves silently passing the ship and flowing against the wood.

It was a silent night the wind soft and warm. The night was black, the moon not visible despite the clear sky.

While everyone slept in cabins and rooms Rumple had to sleep on the deck. No blankets, no pillow, nothing. Only the hard, wooden surface beneath his back. His hair ruffled as the soft wind blew past.

His body tensed when he heard a door creak open, and he looked at the origin of the sound. He saw Belle's figure ease through the doorway. Rumple stood up and approached her silently. ''Stay here,'' she ordered looking back in the pitch black room.

She closed the door and saw Rumple approaching her. She smiled weakly, immediately noticing the new bruise on his face. ''I'm sorry he treats you like this,'' she said as silent as she could. ''Belle, you can not leave that room, it's too dangerous,'' he said. ''Rumple, it's okay, I'm not a child.''

He stopped toward her. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' he asked suddenly irritated. Belle watched him taken aback. Rumple sighed. ''I'm sorry, Belle. It's just too much,'' he apologized. Belle smiled and cupped his cheek with one hand. ''I understand,'' she said. ''Then you'll probably also understand that I will get you off this ship the moment we stop,'' he said.

Belle stared at him. ''No, I will stay with you until the end,'' she said stubbornly. Rumple groaned frustrated. ''Belle, it's not safe here. Hook will do anything to hurt me, which includes hurting you,'' he said his voice somewhat louder than he intended. ''Belle, please, I can't lose you,'' he begged her.

Belle looked into his eyes and felt her own burning with tears. ''Oh, sweetheart,'' Rumple said embracing her. ''Everything will be fine, but I have to keep you safe,'' he said. ''I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you and the children,'' he promised.

''Thank you, Rum,'' she said brushing her tears away. _Rum,_ he thought. _That's new._

She placed her hand on the knob that led to the storage but turned around again and faced him. ''Before I go, may I do one last thing?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Rumple wanted to cheer her up so he decided to play a little. ''That depends on what it is,'' he said grinning.

She pecked his lips curtly and watched him with raised eyebrows. He watched her thoughtful. ''Hm. Yes, you may,'' he said decisively. She grinned and leaned toward him. She had no idea how long it might take before she got the chance again, but she had been thinking about something for some time, something she had never done before but was eager to try. She decided that time was now.

He was surprised to feel her tongue against his lips, begging to be gained entrance. He knew what she was doing, so he opened his mouth allowing her tongue to search it, tangling with his own.

When she withdrew she was grinning. ''I've been eager to try that for some time now,'' she said wickedly. ''If it was up to me, you could've done that sooner,'' he said smirking. She caught his lips again, but what they didn't realize was that Emma and Bae were able to hear everything from the storage room.

They almost jumped into the air when they heard Bae say, ''You guys know we can hear everything, right?'' Rumple watched him with red cheeks and Belle shooed him back into the room before she caught Rumple's lips one last time.

 **A/N: Am I the only one who thinks the teenage Baelfire is such a pretty-moment-disturber? Anyways, I'm sorry for my absence which lasted almost an entire month, but I've been going through a seriously rough time and I felt I had to pause my writing for some time. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate and read every single review you guys leave! Thank you for leaving your opinion on this story, it really supports me to receive positive comments!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI**

Belle had returned to the storage room and while Rumple's heart was still beating madly in his chest as he returned to his spot on the deck and lay down.

The entire night he was unable to sleep. His thoughts kept interrupting his mind. Most of them were originated from the fear of what might happen when someone found Belle, Bae and Emma in the storage room.

He closed his eyes in frustration. If it was just for half an hour, he needed to get _some_ sleep.

Finally, he managed to doze off for a few minutes.

''Get up!'' Hook yelled, throwing a bucket at Rumple. He got up and threw Hook a deadly glare. ''Now, now. Don't be so angry with me,'' Hook mocked. ''There's no reason to.''

The only two up were Hook and Rumple, the crew was still fast asleep. Apparently, Hook had planned something special for them alone, because he moored half an hour later at the closest docks.

He gestured towards the gangway and waited for him to get off the ship before following himself.

They went into the closeby village and Hook ordered Rumple around. He made him rob some shops that sold expensive items, like jewelry.

Rumplestiltskin had been used to doing dark things, and his conscience had never dared to interfere, but now it did. He felt terrible as he watched the empty displays through the shop windows before he was pulled to the next shop he was meant to empty.

After some time Rumple started fighting against the urge to do as Hook commanded, and it ended up in him receiving more kicks and hits. And finally, he had no choice but to do exactly that what Hook said.

Meanwhile, on the Jolly Roger, Belle had peeked through the door, hoping no pirate would see her. She sighed in relief when there was no one to be seen, but she quickly grew concerned when she also couldn't find Rumple.

''Bae, Emma, will you stay here?'' she questioned into the dark. ''No, I want to come,'' Neal urged. ''And I'll go where he goes,'' Emma said confidently.

''You can't come, it's too dangerous.''

''But you're going too. So why can't we go? I think you're discriminating us because of our age,'' he said gravely.

Belle sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead. ''Fine, you can come. But I promise you Baelfire when this is all done, your father and I need to teach you some lessons.''

She heard him gulp and grinned into the darkness. ''Come on, let's go before the whole crew's awake.''

They slipped out of the dark room and onto the deck. It was silent and all they could hear was the soft wind blowing past them and the waves that rolled against the ship.

Belle looked around, and her gaze settled on the gangway. ''It looks like they've gone into the village,'' she whispered pointing towards the houses.

''Well, what do you propose we do?'' Neal asked looking around, not really minding to keep his voice down. ''Go back to the room, I need to check something,'' Belle said softly.

Neal was about to protest but Emma cut him off. ''Of course, Belle. C'mon Neal, let's go.'' She took his hand, and without another word, she pulled him back towards the storage room.

Belle watched the closed door and chuckled lightly. She had a weakness for children, even teenagers, which was rather unusual.

She was startled by distant voices coming from the village, some shouting and yelling. She quickly went up to what she thought was the captain's cabin, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard voices from inside.

''Are you sure we'll find it in here?'' a squeaky and uncertain voice asked. ''Of course, I'm sure, you nitwit. Now stop whining and help me lift this.''

She heard grunts and wood crunch inside and quickly returned to the dark room when hasty footsteps started towards the door.

She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the closed door.

''Belle? Are you alright?'' Emma asked quietly.

''Shh.''

She could hear the voices slowly fade away.

''There were two men in Hook's cabin,'' she explained as Emma asked again if she was alright.

''Did they see you?'' Emma asked panickily.

Belle shook her head but remembered they couldn't see that. ''I don't think so. They seemed in a hurry when they left the room.''

They heard more voices coming from the ship.

''Why did you do that?'' Hook yelled angrily. Rumple watched him innocently. ''I don't know what you're talking about, master,'' he said grinning broadly.

''I'm on the verge of killing you right now!'' he shouted frustrated. Rumple's smirk faded. He supposed it might be safer for everyone if he'd just obey.

''That's more like it,'' Hook said relaxing slightly. He took the dagger from his belt and stroked its waving edges. Rumple's breath hitched at the sight of the dagger. He wished he could just kill Hook on the spot.

Hook seemed to know what he was thinking and smirked broadly. ''If you won't do as I say, you know what'll happen.''

Rumple gritted his teeth and watched Hook with a deadly look.

''Did I make myself clear?'' he questioned exaggerated. ''Yes,'' Rumple muttered silently. Hook turned his ear towards him. ''Sorry, didn't hear that. Yes…?''

''Yes, master,'' Rumple choked out. ''Exactly. You know your place, now off you go and start scrubbing the deck until it gleams.''

* * *

The sun was glaring down at the crew on the ship. It was a hot day, hotter than any of them could remember. The warmth got everyone on edge, and Hook was growing impatient and annoyed with Rumplestiltskin, so he decided to make sure he could never insult him again.

He had stepped in front of him and watched him with hatred as he commanded him to stand up.

Rumple had noticed his anger and annoyance so this was the perfect opportunity to mock him even more, but he didn't know what Hook was planning to do.

The wood creaked as Hook approached the kneeling Dark One and commanded him to stand up.

Rumple looked up at him, one eye closed so the sun wouldn't blind him. ''I said, get up!'' Hook yelled his face red.

Rumple sighed and stood up. Hook had always been taller than him, but that didn't intimidate him one bit.

''Go and stand there,'' he ordered pointing at the middle of the deck. Rumple shrugged and did as he was told. Hook took off his heavy leather coat and sword and threw them against the wall, near the door to the storage room.

He slowly turned around, glaring at Rumple as he walked towards him. He stopped a short distance of him, almost touching his face with his own and shouted, ''Men!''

Everyone watched him dazzled and turned around immediately. ''This, foul little creature, has tortured us by taking Milah. Continued to mock us on our own ship! Then, he decided it must be smart to screw up our plunder attempt. I think it has been enough!''

The crew agreed with shouts and 'ayes'. ''I think, we should end this here!'' he said slowly taking the dagger from his belt.

Rumple watched him, trying to keep his expression straight.

Hook held the shimmering blade in the air. ''This is what allowed this monster to live all these years! All those years he should've been dead! The ultimate punishment!''

Rumple glanced behind him and saw the door to the storage room slowly open and Emma's face stuck out.

She had a drowsy expression, but right when she saw what was happening her face cleared and she watched the scene fearfully.

''Let's give this unbearable little man what he deserves!''

Hook pushed Rumple onto the ground on his knees and raised the dagger, ready to strike.

Rumple slowly shook his head at Emma and smiled.

He closed his eyes and waited for the blade.

But it didn't come. Instead, he heard a gasp and a clang. He slowly opened one of his eyes and looked up at Hook.

He stood there, a sword, his own sword, stuck in his back. Emma stood behind him, uncertain and her eyes wide.

She dashed towards the dagger on the ground and watched Hook slowly drop onto the ground.

The crew was watching her flabbergasted, but quickly angry expressions appeared on their faces.

''She killed the captain!'' one of them yelled, pointing at Emma.

In the meantime Rumple had got up and stood in front of her, his arms spread protectively. He turned his head to her. ''Emma, give that to me,'' he said softly extending one of his arms towards her.

She watched it hesitantly, but gave in and placed it in his hand.

''Now, all of you get off this ship or I'll make sure you will. Except, you.'' He pointed at the light brown haired boy with freckles and gestured him to come closer as the rest of the men hesitantly got off the ship, muttering curses.

''Johnny, was it, right?''

The boy nodded.

''I can sense you possess some powerful magic, young man.'' Rumple tapped his chin.

The boy watched him flabbergasted. ''Me? Magic? That's impossible,'' he muttered while shaking his head.

''Boy,'' Rumple said, kneeling down in front of him. ''Why are you on this ship?'' he asked softly.

Johnny looked down, fiddling with his hands. ''It's okay. I already know, I just want you to tell me yourself.''

He looked up into Rumple's eyes and sighed. ''Because I practiced magic,'' he whispered. ''Where I come from you're being hanged when they find out you possess over any magic. I couldn't stay there anymore, especially after they murdered my family because they were famous wizards and witches.''

Rumple nodded sympathetically. ''Right.''

''What do you say to come with us, and learn how to use magic?''

The boy looked at him and his eyes twinkled. ''Do you really mean that, sir?'' he asked excitedly. Rumple nodded slightly.

''But I need you to meet some people first,'' he said guiding him towards the storage room. He threw the door open and the room filled with light.

''Belle, Bae?'' he said softly.

Belle stuck her head over a crate and smiled. ''Rumple?''

''Wait? Is it safe?'' she asked cautiously. ''Who's that?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

''Belle, this is Johnny. I proposed if he'd like to move in with us so I can teach him how to use magic.''

Belle frowned slightly. ''Rumple, isn't that going to be a bit full? Five people in one house?''

Rumple's smiled brightened. ''Belle, I've been thinking. Maybe we should return to the Dark Castle. There's plenty of room there. And the Enchanted Forest is our home.''

Belle's frown deepened. ''But Storybrooke and all our friends? What about them?''

Rumple shrugged. ''Remember we had to go into hiding because _our friends_ suspected me?''

Belle's expression cleared. ''Right,'' she muttered under her breath. ''But what about Emma and Bae? They have never been here. At least Emma hasn't.''

''They'll just have to get used to it. Please, Belle. It's the place where we fell in love, where our first kiss was. Remember the wonderful books waiting for you.''

''Fine! We'll go,'' she said grinning. She nudged Bae who laid next to her, snoring loudly. ''Bae, we're staying here in the Enchanted Forest,'' Belle announced before he had fully awakened.

''Wait, what?'' he asked shooting upright.

''We're staying here.'' Rumple offered Belle a hand and pulled her upright.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

''I've missed you,'' he said grinning, leaning his forehead against hers. ''And I you,'' Belle said placing a quick peck on his lips.

''But what about Hook?'' she asked suddenly.

Rumple stayed silent and looked out of the door.

Emma was kneeled next to Hook's body, her hands buried in her hair.

''What have I done?'' she whispered terrified, watching the corpse. Quite a puddle of dark red blood had formed around the body.

Rumple slowly approached her.

''Emma,'' he said softly.

She looked around, tears streaming down her face. ''I killed him. I killed a man.''

''Emma, you've saved my life,'' he said quietly. Emma nodded. ''But I've taken another one instead,'' she whispered in horror.

''How can I ever live with myself now?'' she muttered staring, down at the lifeless corpse.

''If you'd like, I could wipe the memory,'' he proposed silently.

Was she able to live with herself if she did? Wasn't it just as bad to forget what she'd done? Or wouldn't that matter if she couldn't remember?

''Will it hurt?'' she asked closing her eyes.

''No.''

If wiping the memory meant losing that guilty feeling, it would be worth it.

''Okay. You can do it,'' she said standing up.

Rumple nodded and smiled slightly. He extended his arm toward her and closed his eyes.

After some time he told her it was done and she opened her eyes. ''Dad,'' she said happily. ''You're alive!''

She threw her arms around his neck and smiled. ''Yes, I am.''

''Do you mind if we'll go and live here?''

Emma shook her head. ''Of course not. I've always loved magic,'' she said chuckling.

Rumple looked at the corpse and made sure, that when he guided Emma to the storage room she wasn't able to see Hook's body.

''Come on, let's go.'' He held his arm out towards Belle who took it.

And with a flick of his hand, a dark whirlwind surrounded them and took them to the Dark Castle where they would all have the chance on a fresh start and a happy ending.

 **A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, this was the end! At least, I guess it is. I'm considering making a part two in which Emma will find out that her parents aren't dead at all, but back in the Enchanted Forest together with Regina and all the other fairy tale characters. Also, Johnny will become a big character in the story. Comment if you'd like to see that happen! If I'm going to start part two, it will take some time because I'm trying to update regularly on a different story on the moment which is more important right now. Anyways, thank you sooooo much for reading this story, and I hope to see you all at Part 2, maybe!**


End file.
